Play the Part
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: "I've seen to much, I've heard way more than I should, and I know things that would make your head spin. I need some help, I need you to come to America, ASAP. I need help, and you're the only girl for the job." I knew my answer instantly:"Of course Miko"
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or the Transformers series, this is for pure fun and enjoyment. So enjoy!**_

It started with a phone call, it always does these days.

"Hey, Miki, how are ya doing?" The usually chipper voice began on the other end of the phone.

"Miko? What's wrong, you sound _sad_." I replied immediately concerned.

"I need help, Miki. I've done something really bad."

"You haven't killed anyone have you?" I demanded horrified.

"What do you take me for? Of course not!" Miko replied immediately rebuking my idea. "No, but I need your help. I'm about to do something you would so call dumb."

"You're in America, that was your first dumb move." I replied, sitting on the edge of my pink bed.

"Thanks, Mik. But seriously, I've done something, and now I need to carry it through. Mik, I need your help, girl."

"What's up?" I replied, getting all serious.

"I've seen to much, I've heard way more than I should, and I know things that would make your head spin. I need some help, I need you to come to America, ASAP. I need help, and you're the only girl for the job."

"Of course Miko, anything." I replied immediately.

"Thank you." She whispered, and simply told me to get on a plane and get to Jasper, Nevada, like yesterday. "See ya soon, Mik." Miko's voice sighed.

"See you soon." I replied, hanging up the phone. Miko always made my life complicated, but hey, it was always alright. After all, we were sisters.

Identical Twins.


	2. America

After getting on a plane and being to stressed to sleep I entered the tiny Jasper airport building. The tiny building was all the Jasper residents had coming even close to an airport, but I was so glad they had it to begin with. As I entered the front of building I found my only sister sitting quietly on a chair, Ipod in ear and head moving to the rock music I imagined her listening to.

"Miko!" I exclaimed, heading over to her with a smile.

"Mik!" Miko grinned, hopping up and enveloping me in a hug. "I am _so _glad your here! I've missed you, girl!" Miko said, her ever present laugh twinkling in her eyes. Her almost amber brown eyes were ringed with dark circles, and I worried what she had gotten into.

"Missed you too, sis." I replied easily as I picked my bag up. "What's going on?" I asked immediately. My sister's eyes darkened, and I worried what was going on.

"Not here, not now." Miko finally said, and gestured me outside. A cab pulled up and we got in, Miko ever careful about whatever secret she was hiding. My sister drove us out to the desert, and then made the cab wait while she walked me out into the dark sands. It was still late out, the moon rising high above us. I didn't get my sister, why in the world was I out here?

"Miko-"

"I have a lot I need to tell you, but I can't. I just can't Mik, you have to understand." Miko began desperately.

"It's fine, totally fine." I replied just as quickly. Miko Nakadai had a problem with staying calm, and unless you were careful she could go on and on for months without a break. Miko let out a sigh, a relieved smile on her face. My sister and I were complete opposites, but looking at us wouldn't tell you that. Besides for the pink streak in Miko's hair. We were absolutely identical in appearance, but we were far from the same.

Miko Nakadai was a born and bred rock star addict, she loved anything loud and violent, and she would die if you told her to wear a dress. Miko had a problem with anything classical, she never sat still long enough to learn how to actually learn to play the piano or violin correctly, and even when she did you could tell she hated every minute of it. Miko sought adventure, she couldn't stand school. My sister was a wild child, she loved having fun, she hated it when she had to be prim and proper for our parents friends. In truth, Miko never really fit in with our family.

I was her true opposite. I was born with a never ending patience for obedience and acceptance, I never went against my parents wishes. I had straight A+'s to Miko's struggling D-'s, I wore skirts and cute shirts, I was fashion savy to her, well, not fashion saviness. I was truly classically trained, I could play any classical instrument, even if it was vocal, and I could play or sing it perfectly. I was burdened with the task of learning ancient Japanese traditions from Tea Ceremonies to traditional dances, how to dress properly, and how to use a fan to say whatever I needed to. In short, I was my parents' perfect child.

But, we were closer than siblings, so similar underneath that we never told other people we had sisters or brothers. We were more than that, we didn't really get it though, but we were more than sisters, we were more like two sides of the same coin.

"Mik, I'm going to disappear for a while." Miko finally said, rubbing her tired eyes with a sigh. "I need you to take over for me, pretend to be me."

"What?" I exclaimed in shock.

"You heard me sis." Miko replied.

"Where are you going? _What_ are you doing?" I demanded, shell shocked. Miko smiled a tired smile, and looked off into the darkness of the sands.

"It's better to keep you in the dark on this one, Mik dear." Miko murmured quietly. "Can you do it? Can you play me?" I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of the question. We had been switching back and forth for as long as I could remember. I pretended to be her more than I ever was myself, and the same could be said about her. "Right, what am I thinking? Really." Miko laughed, her eyes lightening up again as she turned back to me. "You could so totally play me, just like when you got me out of trouble with Principal Hijoma."

"You still owe me for that one, it wasn't easy." I replied with a sisterly smile.

"I'll get around to it." Miko replied with a roll of the eyes and a superior smirk. I just didn't get my sister, like at all.

"And you never do." I replied with a sarcastic tone and smile.

"I told you, I'll repay that favor in at least 10 years, cross my heart." Miko grinned, her slippery personality showing itself. I just rolled my eyes and let a puff of air escape my mouth. "There's some things you need to know before I disappear. Tomorrow, a driver less Hummer sort of car will come to pick you up from my host parents' house to take you to and from school. His name's Bulkhead, he can talk, and after school he'll take you to a secret government base where you will spend the rest of the afternoon. Oh, and the Hummer can transform into this totally awesome robot thing called an Autobot so whatever you do don't scream 'cuz he will totally be weirded out, okay? He's really sensitive so don't upset him, got that? I'm like his responsibility or something; he's supposed to protect me but it's easy to slip off when he's not looking. He's also my best friend, so don't mess this up for me, got that Mik?" Miko demanded, hands on her hips, but I just burst out laughing.

"A robotic car? A robotic _transforming_ car? What do you take me for? That's so not possible Miko, and I should know! Remember my science fair last year? I attempted something like that and it just doesn't happen! A car that can _feel_? Impossible." I scoffed, but Miko just shook her head.

"I swear on my cat Chi Chi's grave, it is real." Miko replied. "I told you over the phone, remember? I've seen things that would make your head spin, Mik, and Bulkhead's one of those things."

"How is it possible?" I demanded, not really believing her.

"I don't know, Miki, all I know is that they're from a whole other world." I scoffed, and Miko looked at me disbelievingly. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"An alien? I thought we were passed all that." I sighed, wanting her to grow up.

"You always said you could tell when I'm lying by looking me in the eyes. Look me in the eye, Mik." She ordered, and sighing I looked into her eyes getting bored. "Like you mean it, Miki Nakadai." Miko demanded, and I really looked her in the eyes with a searching, truth seeking gaze. "It's all real, everything I told you." Miko said slowly, and I watched her eyes for the truth. I gasped as the truth hit me.

"It's real." I whispered.

"Told ya so." Miko smirked.

"How are you going to be able to get away from them? If they're aliens how will you be able to avoid their detection?" I asked, once more in shock.

"With you." Miko said proudly. "I'm not an idiot, Miki, I know some tricks to the game." Miko told me with a suppressed smile. "With you in my place no one will know I'm gone, easy. Now, the cab's still waiting, so I'm gonna have to split here. There's a notebook in my house host on my bed, and when you get there it'll give you all you need to know, alright? The cab has the directions, and Mik?"

"What's up?" I asked hesitantly.

"Thanks." Miko said with a weak smile.

"What are you doing Miko?" I asked gently. "You don't have to do whatever it is you think you have to do."

"I do, Mik. I went down a wrong road, now I have to see it through. I'll have to switch sides for a while, take a walk on the other side of the tracks. I'll...be back. Thanks, Mik, I owe you one." Miko replied with a shaky voice.

"You owe me 10, but I'll let it slide." I replied with a fake cheerful voice. Miko gave a shaky smile, and looked me in the eyes. She looked so tired, so worn out, I didn't know what to do. "Be careful, Miko." I finally whispered, and headed back to the cab.

"Aren't we gonna wait for the other girl?" The cabbie asked surprised when I told him to drive.

"No, she's on her own now." I replied quietly. _But against what?_ I wanted to ask, wanted to know.

"Okay then. Next stop, 1312 Avernus Lane." The cabbie told me with a sudden grin. I nodded, and when I turned back to the desert sands Miko was gone.

"Let her know what she's doing." I prayed quietly, praying anyone above me would hear.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)00)0)0)0)0)0)

_**Well, that's Ch. 2, what do you think? I have to give credit to PinkChik08, and amazing writer, who was smart enough to come up with Miki. She's got all the credit for bringing Miki to life, so thanks so much PinkChik! I never would have come close to thinking up this story without you.**_

_**:)**_


	3. Play Pretend, Why Don't You?

Miko's host parent's house loomed into view as the cab pulled to a stop. It was a cute one story home painted a cheery yellow with simple white shutters by every window. The door had been painted white as well, but it had a bright red heart above its center right underneath a half circle glass window. Flower boxes were residing under the windows on the opposite sides of the door, and flowers of all colors were planted all around the house's exterior. A white picket fence created a quaint barrier from the sidewalk to the house premise, and the sidewalk leading up to the house was actually a gravel walk. The grass was a spotless green, the house was cute, and I knew one thing for certain:

Miko hated this place.

I shook my head with a laugh as I exited the cab and paid the fare. With my bag in my hand I walked up to the door in the moonlight and rung the bell. A crash echoed inside, and the door was opened to a haggard, weary, slightly fearful middle aged couple.

"Um, Miko...where have you been?" The man began hesitantly. "We were, um, _worried_ when you didn't come home." I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh. They had probably rejoiced. My dear sister had told me about the host parents: they were totally scared of her.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm back now, nothing to worry about." I smiled, and entered the cute dwelling.

"W-Would you like something to eat? Drink?" The woman asked carefully, her brown eyes watching my movements with a anxious gaze.

"Nope, I'm fine, don't worry about it." I replied, waving off the offer as I headed in the direction Miko had told me her bedroom was. Entering the heart of Miko, I closed the door and let my bag drop to the floor as I looked about me in shock. The room had been splatter painted, literally. Dark colors were splashed everywhere: red, black, blue, burnt orange, gray, purple, forest green. The colors were in every shape possible too: stars, stripes, paintball splats, swirls, rock stars slamming guitars into pretend floors, and even one car design. To add on to that was all the metal bands plastered on the walls. Every rock band that probably existed was posterized in this room, and I hated it. The bed was the only _normal_ thing in the room. It was a cheery bright purple color with chipper white pillows at the head, and it even had a lacy white/purple designed bed skirt.

I was so surprised Miko hadn't destroyed it yet.

"Yep, Miko's been here." I finally said, just deciding stating the obvious was the only course of action I could do. Opening my bag I pulled out an arm load of clothes, and turning to the room's closet I found jeans, rock shirts, a set of pale almost pink/purple shirts, a set of tank tops with a weird robot thing or something for a design, and then the exact same pair of black, pink laced up boots. I had to take Miko shopping. I rolled my eyes, _whenever she gets back from whatever she's doing._ I was suddenly worried about my sister again. If she was friends with big, huge, robot alien things, why hadn't she just gone to them for help? What could be that bad that she was hiding it from her best friend and guardian, that alien Bulkhead? What was she doing? I wondered for the thousandth time, what _was_ she doing? Sighing, I unpacked my bag, adding all my frilly skirts, cute shirts, adorable shoes, hot tops, perfect shorts, and placing my hair accessories and jewelry carefully on the dresser top. "Perfect!" I chirped happily, sitting carefully down on my sister's bed.

There, left casually on the middle of the bed was a simple black composition notebook.

_The_ notebook.

Grabbing it, I immediately opened it to the first page. My sister's loopy, chicken scratch handwriting appeared before me. _We really need to teach this girl how to write correctly._ I thought scoffing, Miko wanted me to decipher _this_? I couldn't understand a word! Attempting my best, my sister's scrawl waited to be read.

_Mik, you're reading this, so first off welcome to America sis! The land of liberty and what not, to bad that won't be the case for you. You're playing _me_, and we all know how bad _this_ train wreck is gonna go. I've probably told you this before you got a chance to read my beautiful writing, but I'm not leaving any trace of where I'm going, what I'm doing, and I can't tell you a thing. This is totally top secret, X-Files type of secret. No, not really, but it feels that way. Anyway, I'm rambling...am I? Whatever, to be me, you need to know some things. The next few pages will have all the pics of everyone I love, and the people I hate with a vengeance. _

The next few pages consisted of people I had no idea about. First there was Jack Darby, this silent type that supposedly kept me out of trouble. But reading Miko's chicken scratch, he barely survived anything she pulled him into. Yep, a pretty good out of trouble keeper. Then came Raf Esquivel, a brainiac 12 and a quarter boy who was a total genius who always had time for his friends. A total sweetie pie, someone who would never intentionally try to hurt someone. And apparently, he tried to keep Miko out of trouble too, but if Jack was any standard of how that was going it wasn't really working out for the kid. There was Jack's mom, a Ms. June Darby, who was a nurse at the local hospital and supposedly got on my sister's nerves. There was an Agent Fowler, who also got on Miko's nerves and would really have liked it better if his helicopter had crashed one time. And her human 'nemesis', a girl named Sierra, who was just plain annoying, or something like that. Knowing Miko, the girl was probably just girly. And that ended the most important humans.

The next couple of pages were dedicated to the Autobots, and something called the Decepticons. There was Optimus Prime, the absolute best leader in the whole entire world (even if he did stop Miko from having fun half the time) and the protector of the people. There was Bumblebee, a big yellow bot Miko couldn't understand at all and usually just ignored. Arcee, a sarcastic, blue, 2 wheeled vehicle that could fight better than all the boys combined, and the only girl on the team. There was Ratchet, a grouchy medic that never let Miko have any fun and was the real threat to her search of fun. The last was her guardian, Bulkhead, a sweet kindhearted huge green bot that could decimate a 12 story building in 5 seconds flat. _Probably should watch out for him_, I mused thoughtfully, _he would probably be the one of them all to break my cover. _

As the morning dawn began to hesitantly peek over the horizon I snuggled myself into bed for about 2 hours of sleep before my 'mission' began.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)00)0)

Slinging Miko's back pack over my shoulder I exited my new bedroom with a grin. The host parents were already at the kitchen table sipping coffees when I entered the room. My host Mom choked on her sip as I entered the room.

"Miko! What are you, um, doing up? It's not even 6:30! You've never gotten up this early before, is something wrong?" Host Mom said in a rush of shock.

"Nothing's wrong, silly!" I laughed. "I just wanted to get to school early." At this Host Dad gagged on coffee.

"_Early_? _You_? Is something wrong?" He demanded as he put his mug down.

"I'm fine, what's wrong with you two?" I asked with a perplexed smile. "Never seen an exchange student before?"

"No, it's, um, the fact that you're up _early_, and actually wearing a _skirt_!" Host Mom exclaimed still in shock.

"Uh, duh." I replied, walking to the freezer and popping a waffle in the toaster. "Do you think I look like a slob?" I demanded with a smile, not turning to look at their faces. It was true, I was in a skirt, one of my favorites too. It was a red one that had white glittered sprinkled everywhere, reflecting light everywhere.

"No, but you're wearing _make up_, and do I smell _perfume_?" Host Mom asked shocked.

"No, that's just cherry tree I bought." I replied sarcastically. "Duh, I'm not a total tomboy, am I?" I asked as my waffle popped up. I held it carefully in my hands as I bit into it, careful not to let the waffle burn my hand.

"No, but-"

"So I'm gonna get into school early, talk with the principal about ways I can improve my grades. They're horrid, aren't they?" I asked as I re-hoisted my back pack back on my shoulder. It had started to slip off, and that just wouldn't do.

"Talk to the principal?" Host Dad gasped in shock.

"Improve your grades?" Host Mom whispered.

"I think I already said that. You 2 sure you're okay?" I asked as I watched their slack jaw faces.

"Uh..."

"Well, I'll see ya later!" I chirped happily, walking out the door.

"Did she dye that pink strip back to black?" Host Mom asked noticing a small change in her exchange student's obvious appearance change.

"You expect me to know?" Host Dad muttered, taking another sip of coffee.

I stood outside a moment, but since the alien Autobot thing hadn't shown up yet, so I decided I would just walk. It couldn't be that hard to find, could it? I wondered as I headed down another street. Stopping, knowing I was totally lost, I decided to do the girly thing: stop and ask for directions. Walking to the first house I saw, I knocked and waited patiently. The door opened to a familiar face.

"Sierra!" I smiled. "Hey, do you know how to walk to school? I don't know what I was thinking, maybe it was something about exercise, oh I can't remember. But, anyway, can you point the way for a lost school girl?"

"Miko Nakadi." Sierra began slowly.

"Nakadai." I corrected gently.

"Whatever." Sierra sighed. "Why are you talking to me?" She snapped. "I thought we hated each other."

"Hate, nemesis's, that's all behind us. I'm wiping the slate clean, re-deciding who I do and don't like. So, help a girl out? How do I get to school?" I said, waving my hand to show everything was behind us.

"Why don't you just ride with me, I have to leave in a second anyway. Student Council President and all if you remember." Sierra sighed, a proud haughty tone in her voice as she mentioned her achievement.

"Oh congrats." I smiled as she let me enter her home.

"Who was at the door, Sierra?" A feminine voice asked and a woman drying her hands on a pink and green apron entered the room. "Miko!" She cried startled. Apparently Miko's fame spread farther than school mates and Host Parents. I thought dryly. "What-What do you want?"

"A lift to school. I tried walking, worst mistake ever." I replied peaceably.

"Oh. Okay. Sure." Sierra's mom replied startled by the simple favor.

"I like your necklace, blue saffires and rubies right?" I asked after noticing the blue and red necklace the woman was wearing.

"Close, blue saffires and red jasper. A little joke." Sierra's mom replied, lightening up. A ding sounded somewhere, and with a gasp she was running to pull something out of the oven. "There we are, cherry chocolate pecan pie." She said proudly as she stood back letting her creation cool.

"Mom, we gotta go. Like _now_." Sierra snapped, and grabbing the keys we all rushed out the door and into a minivan. As the car started toward school, Sierra's mom looked back at me.

"Why are you going to school so early? It doesn't sound like you one bit." She asked after a moment.

"Oh, I need to talk to the principal."

"Sounds about right." Sierra sniggered, and her mom gave her a warning look.

"No, I need to talk to him about how I can improve my grades. No college will accept me as is." I replied, and Sierra gasped in shock and Sierra's mom jerked the car to a halt. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing..nothing." Sierra's mom stuttered. "It's, uh, wonderful you're thinking about college."

"Here we are, Jasper High." Sierra proclaimed, and Sierra and I got out and walked toward the building.

"By sweetheart! G-Good luck Miko!" Sierra's mom called, still in shock.

"Yeah, see ya mom!" Sierra replied, and as we entered the building we went our separate ways. Finding the administrative office was easy, but talking to the principal was the hard part. The lady at the desk made me empty my pockets, kinda hard with a skirt, and gave me a quick pat down just because she thought I was here on pranking purposes. Honestly, where's the love? The principal was slightly afraid too.

"Miss Nakadai." He stated sourly.

"Principal." I replied cheerfully.

"What do you want?" He barked.

"Oh, I just wanted to learn how to improve my grades. As they're standing now I bet I'll have a D- average for the whole quarter!" Like with everyone else, the principal gasped, jerked forward, and his eyes bulged.

"_You_, my _worst _student, in all of my teaching career no less, actually want to _improve_?"

"That, and I want to join an after school program. Cheer leading I think." Once again, principal whatever his name is looked at me with total, cataclysmic shock.

"All the after school programs are full, Miss Nakadai, but as for your grades-"

"Let's make a deal." I cut him off. "I will make straight A's on every quiz and test this week, and in return you get me on the cheer squad. Deal?" I asked, fighting the urge to bow to finish the transaction. This is America, I berated myself, they shake hands here. So offering my hand, the principal carefully shook it, looking almost like he was making a deal he would regret.

"Do you honestly think you can make all A's this week?" The principal finally asked, a smirk coming onto his face. "I highly doubt that."

"Then the deal is pointless for you, and you have nothing to lose. I, however, have everything to gain. Goodbye principal, see you in a week." I smiled, getting up and leaving the office. Pulling out Miko's notebook, I found out she had left me a small _Survival Guide To Jasper High_ written quickly on some middle pages, and thankfully her locker and its code.

_Welcome to Jasper Mik, and more importantly welcome to Jasper High. 2 things you need to know about this dumb school. 1, this school has a terrible curriculum, you'll pass with flying colors. Everything that you'll learn here you've probably already learned back at that fancy schmancy private school you go to back in Japan. 2, everyone here is scared of me! Don't ruin that for me, got it? Lunch is a bio hazard toxic mess so never, I repeat _never_, eat lunch here. Avoid the jocks, they like to make fun of you, dismiss the cheerleaders, they just think they're all that when they are so not, you're supposed to be nice to the nerds but you don't really pay attention to them. Be careful for Mrs. Halsteen, she has it out for you, and whatever you do don't get Mr. Jensen mad 'cuz he has a short fuse. The other teachers are pretty mellow, but be careful anyway. Thx sis!_

Opening Miko's locker revealed a shine to rockers from every generation possible.

"Miko, really?" I sighed dumping the stuff out and into a trash can. Grabbing my science book I headed pretty early to 1st period. The science teacher, a Ms. Crystin, was already there so I decided to get down to business.

"Ms. Crystin?" I asked approaching the short blond woman.

"Ah, _Miko_, you ready for my test?" She asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Of course." I smiled in reply. "That's what I wanted to ask you about. Can I take the test now, and if I ace it can I do an extra credit packet to raise my grade from a D- to a C-?"

"Impossible!" Ms. Crystin snorted. "You fail all my tests, so no."

"Then you have nothing to lose." I smiled, remembering using the same exact words on the principal.

"If you insist on your down fall." Ms. Crystin smirked. I smiled, and held out my hand for the test. I was banking on my extensive knowledge on everything I ever knew to let me pass this, so I readied for battle. Receiving the test, I took a seat at a nearby table and wrote my new name at the top.

_Question 1: How long does it take Marijuana to leave a human body's system?_

_A) 3 days  
><em>_B) It exits the body after an hour  
><em>_C) 30 days_

Easy, it was 30 days. I thought circling the right answer. The test was so easy, the class was studying chemicals, drugs, and toxic substances to the body. The test was a simplified version of test I had taken last semester in Japan, I knew I aced it. Handing the test in, I watched as Ms. Crystin's shocked face grew and she went slack jawed.

"A." She whispered shocked. "An A+, Miko. Here, an extra credit packet." The teacher said numbly. "Good luck." The teacher murmured.

"Thanks, I'll get right on it." I smiled, knowing this would be all to easy.

As my new classmates filed in I was finishing the extra credit, something I considered light homework and was done just as everyone finished their tests. The day passed by like that, and I was 4 days closer to joining the cheer squad. When I walked out of the building that day I found a Hummer waiting innocently for me.

"Bulkhead." I realized, slowing my pace. I hesitantly got in, and slammed the door behind me as we started driving.

"How was school, Miko?" The car rumbled, and I resisted the urge to gasp.

"Eh, boring. I had a test today, and a dumb pop quiz in math, so you know how that probably went." I sighed. Actually, I got another A on that pop quiz, and was pretty proud of it.

"I told you that you needed a tutor." The car sighed. "Maybe Ratchet could help you. Or Raf."

"Maybe." I replied, and sighed looking out the window as the desert began flying past us. Suddenly we were on a crash course with a mountain wall, and I almost let out a scream as the wall rose and we barreled past unscathed. The Autobot base loomed up around us, and like an idiot I whispered, "Wow." in awe.

"Yep, pretty impressive." Bulkhead agreed. As I got out with my back pack, the car suddenly began to hiss and scrape and the sound of metal crossing metal echoed in the room as the car altered its form no more Hummers here, now there was a fully automated, huge, Autobot robot. Gulping, I headed up the stairs where I found the other 2 humans in this weird quest, Jack and Raf.

"Hey guys." I smiled, taking a seat and pulling out my homework.

"Hey Miko, do you want to race?" Jack offered, holding out a controller.

"Nope, I want to do homework." I replied, and the controller clattered to the floor.

"_You_ want to do _homework_?" Jack asked dumbfounded.

"Yep, now shh. I'm trying to work here." I told him, and began my math extra credit.

"Decepticon signal detected!" A voice shouted, and the sound of pounding feet made me look up to find more giant robots all around me. I knew them by their pictures, but they still scared me to no end.  
>"Scrap, they're headed towards a populated area. Optimus, we good to go?" The blue one, Arcee, asked.<p>

"Ratchet open the ground bridge." Optimus ordered.

"Miko!" The first one, Ratchet demanded, and I looked toward him.

"What?" I asked easily.

"No funny business, I don't even want to see you anywhere near the portal. Understand?" He demanded, and I shrugged.

"Sure." I replied, looking back at my homework. I didn't see the shocked face at my obvious not caring of mischief and trouble, and with a jerk he sent everybody through. Looking back at me, I knew Ratchet was waiting for my running for the portal. He shut the bridge down, and still I sat quietly doing my homework.

"Well this is odd." He finally said, and I didn't pay him any attention. Really, was it so complicated to want to get my homework done?

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

**_Ch. 3, what do you think? What do you think is going to happen? Take a guess, maybe you're right...  
>Thanks again to PinkChik08, she keeps making me think and is definitely half the reason the story is as it is. Til next chapter, see ya!<em>******


	4. Let's Do This Right

The next few days passed in a blur. I pretended to be Miko, not really trying though. Passing all my tests and quiz's put me on the cheer squad, which was a shock to every student at Jasper high. The Cheer Captain, a girl named Kaitlen, had opposed vehemently.

"Oh no, not some lame-o outcast who thinks she can do whatever she wants is so not going to be on _my_ squad. I want you out of my sight, _now_." She ordered, but I just crossed my arms and looked her over.

"Yep, _I'm_ the one who has to leave." I began sarcastically. "Coming from a girl with stripes on her shirt and plaid shoes? And did anyone tell you how bad your eye shadow looks? And that skirt is so last season." The girl looked at me with pure shock and took a step back.

"Well." Kaitlen replied, looking back at her girls. "What are you all standing around for? Move!"

And so I joined the cheer squad.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0

My sister knows me to well, reading her notebook I found one very important page:

_Miki dear, I love you, but here are some simple rules you better follow. Don't you _dare_ even come close to raising my grades higher than they are. I don't want you raising anyone's expectations of you, remember you're _me_, Miko Nakadai, a girl who always lowers people's expectations. Don't you dare, Miki, I will know. I expect you to be me, don't raise suspicion, don't draw attention anymore than I usually do, and under no situation are you to sign me up for anything. Ever, understand? Remember, don't confuse anyone, lay low if you have to. And please, don't make Ratchet believe I'd honestly ever listen to him. Do not ruin my reputation, or I will kill you. _

Well, that stated everything nice and clearly. I thought, sighing. Well, I could actually try. I thought with a mental shrug. I just didn't want to! Besides, watching the confusion that goes on can be pretty funny. Sighing, I sat down on Miko's bed with another sigh. I really didn't want to do this, I wanted to be me. Was that so complicated? I hadn't thought so, but I've pretended to be Miko so long I think I lost how to act over the years. Besides, I didn't know what I was going to do anyway. What _was_ there to do?

"Miko?" A knock echoed on my bedroom door, and my Host Mom's head poked into my room.

"What's up?" I asked, pulling a fake smile onto my face.

"You. What's going on?" The woman asked, carefully edging into the room.

"Uh, nothing. I'm perfectly fine. I think I bombed a test today." I said eagerly, throwing the Miko like achievement at her Host Parent.

"No, the school called to tell me you aced it. They were very...surprised."

"Hm, cool."

"No, that's not cool. That is weird." Host Mom inserted calmly. "That is not my Miko, not the girl I let into my home. I want the truth and I want it now, what is going on? I miss my Miko, who are you trying to impress? Who are you trying to be? I just want my Miko back, the girl I took in. The rock star to be, not some preppy cheer queen. This isn't you, I know it. Please Miko, just go back to how you used to be, I miss my unusual, frightful, not exactly the most normal, Miko the exchange student from Japan." I froze for a moment as her words registered. Miko had always told me the Host Parents didn't give much notice of her, that all they felt was fear. Somehow, she never noticed they cared. And as a terrible actor, a failure Miko, she would try. If only for 2 people, she would become Miko Nakadai.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." I replied softly. "Now get out of my room, what do you think you're doing in here? This is my space! Get out!" I shouted, standing up and pointing at my door. "Get out, now!" Chuckling, the elder woman stood up and headed for the door.

"Nice to see you back to normal." She laughed quietly with a smile.

"OUT!" I yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her retreating form. I smiled as she disappeared. I needed that pep talk, or whatever it was. It was time to play Miko's game, it was time I actually play the part.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

The next morning rose to a girl pulling on long, black pink laced up boots, an odd outfit, and pull her hair up into 2 pigtails with a pony tail in the back. Putting a smirk on her face, hands on her hips, and a more familiar glint in her eyes she left her room.

"It's 7:50 Miko, you're going to be late for school." Host Mom smiled as she read a paper in front of her.

"Oh, who really cares about that stuff? It's not like I'll actually use it later in life." I scoffed, taking a muffin out of my Host Dad's hands.

"Miko..." He groaned, getting up to get another blueberry muffin.

"Ah Miko." Host Mom agreed, a suppressed smile on her lips.

"What? Growing girl, need to eat." I replied rolling my eyes.

"The Hummer's out front, dear. You best get going." Host Mom said, pointing me toward the door. "Are we ever going to meet that friend of yours?"

"Nope." I said easily, grabbing my bag to head toward the front door.

"Good bye, Miko, nice to see you back to normal!" My Host Mom called as I opened the front door.

"Yeah, whatever you say!" I replied, walking out the door. I heard what I suspected to be a snigger as I slammed the door shut. The Hummer was waiting, and climbing in I began chatting about nothing important.

"Mrs. March gave me a five paged paper about trees. _Trees_! What does she think I can write five pages about? Really? I mean come on! I could so totally do it if it was about something cool, like monster trucks! That would be totally sweet! But come on, _trees_?" I sighed, slumping over in my seat. "Maybe pirates, I think I could do something with that." I mused thoughtfully.

"It's nice to see you back to your usual self." The car laughed. "I was getting worried about you."

"Why is everyone saying that? Can't a girl actually do some homework without being harassed? What am I talking about? How in the world did you let me do _homework_? What were you thinking Bulk?" I asked, pinning the fault with the vehicle.

"Oh no, you are not blaming me for your lapse of Miko-ness. This was not my fault." Bulkhead replied, backing out of this thing as fast as he could.

"Don't try to lie, Miko always knows." I replied with a knowing look.

"I don't want to know." Bulkhead groaned, coming to a stop in front of the school. "Here we are."

"Do I have to?" I groaned. "Please Bulkhead? Can't I just go to the base with you?" I pleaded.

"Sorry Miko, Optimus was pretty straight forward about this. All you humans are going to school, and there is no other options in the matter." I just groaned, and grabbed my bag.

"Way to take his side." I muttered, slipping out and slamming the door. I gave a wave without looking back, then entered the school to regain my (Miko's) rep.

"Hey Miko, thanks for helping me with Statistics, do you think you could-" A fellow student asked as I started toward my locker.

"Are you talking to me?" I demanded, and he began to cower helplessly. "Let's see, hm. Nope, no, never." I replied brushing past him. "Don't you dare talk to me again, I can't be seen with the likes of you." I called back as I began to unlock my locker. So began my re-entrance into Jasper High Society. Regaining my status was actually pretty fun. It involved a lot of pranking, locking kids out of the school, making it rain in the science lab, rearranging some sports schedules... The only time you'd ever find the baseball team playing a chess club. I just had to laugh. Jasper High's Baseball team vs Jasper High's Chess Club, it was just hilarious! All in the course of one day, I found myself with 12 detentions, 30 warnings, and an in school suspension. Not to bad for a day's work.

Finally the last bell rang and I walked on feeling pretty high and mighty. The school was actually smoking when I left, literally.

"How was school, Miko?" Bulkhead asked carefully, looking back from the school to his ward and back again.

"Eh, boring." I sighed. "Drive please, I had a hard time today."

"Kay." Bulkhead replied, and we headed toward the base with Arcee and Bumblebee beside us. Entering the base, I automatically challenged Jack to a race, and when he agreed I immediately set out to cream him. Finally, my dream came true and I was the ultimate victor.

"Ha, in your face!" I laughed. "I win, I win, who lost? Who lost? Not me, you!" Laughing, I heard the single most important words of all time.

"Decepticon signal detected!" Ratchet called, and I headed toward the railing with lightning speed.

"Where, old friend?" Optimus demanded, coming up behind Ratchet.

"The Sahara Desert, Optimus. Readying the ground bridge." Ratchet said, and I was sneaking down the stairs very carefully, quietly.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus called, and all the 'bots headed out through the portal.

"Um, Miko?" I heard a voice ask, and I bolted.

"She's running!" Jack shouted, and I burst into the ground bridge with lightning speed. I was so glad Miko and I had joined the track team back in Japan, or I wouldn't be as fast as I was now. Suddenly I was out in the miserable heat of a Cybertronian battle. The clash of metal was everywhere, Autobot going down, suddenly back up and on the offensive, Decepticons faking and making contact with hits, I was just surround my calamity.

It was so sweet!

Optimus fell, but Bumblebee was there to make the 'con run, and Optimus was back in the fight.

"This is awesome." I murmured, looking about the crazy scene before me.

"Miko, get back here!" Raf called, grabbing my arm with Jack right behind him.

"What were you thinking, Miko? Oh, that's right, you weren't." Jack sighed, trying to pull me back toward the open return portal.

"Wait!" I gasped, jerking free and looking up into the sky. High above was a jet, hovering strangely still high above, not even attempting an attack on the unsuspecting 'bots below. The obvious Decepticon symbol was on its side, and I was confused why it wasn't helping destroy my friends. That wasn't the crazy part though, standing on the jet's wing was a human girl.

A very familiar girl.

Japanese and in weird apparel, she stood still gazing down below at the fight. "Miko." I whispered in shock, and as if she heard me she gave a simple wave, and jumping up into the cock pit the jet rocketed away. "Miko." I whispered again as my 2 friends dragged me into the portal and away from the scene.


	5. Shock, Numbness, and Anger

I was in total shock. Miko...on _their_ side? What...how is it even possible? Slowly my shock was placed by numbness. I lost all feeling as Jack set me down back on a chair in the balcony above the ground floor.

"Um, Ratchet? I think something happened out there, Miko's acting pretty weird." Jack commented, leaning over the balcony rail as he caught the medic's attention.

"Doesn't seem to odd considering her recent behavior." Ratchet grumbled, but he came over to look at me. "Raf, can you check her vitals for me? I do not wish to hurt her further." I felt Raf's fingers gently feel for my pulse, but beside that I was pretty out of it. My thoughts kept repeating: _Miko's on the other side? She with a _Decepticon_? Their side? What...How? Is it even- Decepticons? _

"Pulse is normal, I don't know what happened but she's physically fine. All vitals are in the normal range, she's just shocked." Raf finally said.

"What did she see? What kind of atrocity could bring her into a meltdown like this?" Ratchet wondered aloud, but I was just staring ahead, slack jawed and slumped shoulders.

"I don't know, all I remember her saying is her name. Remember Raf?" Jack remembered thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she whispered it. But why?" Raf replied just as confused.

"I believe she has the answer." Ratchet sighed. "But in her state...It's best we don't prod further until she returns to normal function."

"I just don't get it." Raf had to say. "She's Miko, no 'con fight like that should have done this to her."

"True, this is an odd occurrence." Ratchet allowed. I wasn't really following their conversation, my numbness had spread and I couldn't even feel the blanket that was placed around my shoulders. Miko...and Decepticons? Miko brought me to America...so she could join the bad guys? My thoughts were jumbled, suddenly roaring in my head, then everything was a blank, and I was just staring ahead shocked and dismayed. I didn't hear anything, I really didn't see anything, and I just looked ahead. I didn't notice when the Autobots returned, I didn't see or hear the worried comments from Bulkhead or the others, I just thought back to Miko rocketing away with a 'con.

"She's been like that since we brought her back from the Sahara." Jack told Bulkhead during the brief times I could actually break out of my shock.

"She saw us fight?" Arcee asked surprised.

"She's Miko, what did you expect?" Raf shrugged.

"This isn't like her though, a simple fight never pushed her over the edge before." Bulkhead thought aloud.

"She a human, Bulk, you never know how they'll respond to certain situations. Something about this time was different." Ratchet replied quietly. "But what?"

My thoughts were all smashed together, but slowly it all settled down as I found my newest emotion.

Anger.

My shock and numbness disappeared as I became consumed by that dark emotion. I ground my teeth together in hate as my fists clenched and eyes narrowed. I could see everything now, all the worried stares, all the unsure faces. I heard all the ideas to bring me out of my funk, and then I was absorbed by hate. Miko brought me here just so she could be a traitor to her friends, and she was to chicken to really desert. She thought she was just so special I'd play along, but I'm no second rate sister. She thought she could join the _Decepticons_ and I wouldn't care.

She was an even bigger idiot than I remembered.

_I could tell the truth_. I suddenly realized, an evil smirk growing on my face. _No_. I sighed, I couldn't do that, not yet, and not here. I had to find out why, why _Miko_ of all people had joined the evil doers, the idiots of Cybertron, why Miko had joined the rebels...

Why had she?

Anger fizzled as perplexed curiosity took over. What kind of hold did they have on her? What made her go to the bad guys? Was she forced?

_Or was it voluntary?_

The thoughts swirled, and the thought of Miko willingly joining the Decepticons made me sick. _What if she had?_ The thought whispered, taunted me, and for a second I thought, what if it was true? What if Miko took upon herself the idea of joining the idiot Decepticons? What if- No, Miko Nakadai wouldn't join the Decepticons. She couldn't. But still, seeing her up on the 'con's wing I knew perfectly well she could have yelled for help, jumped off and gotten away, she could have done something.

But she hadn't.

Miko had gone to the Decepticons, was there, right now under her own power, it was her choice.

Miko was on the Decepticon side, voluntarily, all on her own, she had chosen to join the bad guys. She had chosen the Decepticons.

A familiar feeling bubbled up from the depths of my heart. One I was familiar with, one I had already experienced.

Anger.


	6. An Answer or Two

There had to be something, anything. There has to be a clue, just where would it be? I mused frantically as I tore apart Miko's room. She had to have left some remnant of a clue, _somewhere_. You don't just wake up one day deciding, _oh, I think I'll join the Decepticons today. _Yeah right! There has to be something somewhere, but where? Would she have written down her thoughts, try to get them in order? Just a few thoughts was all I needed! Pulling the rack of clothes apart, I found a little tack board hanging on the wall. I sighed, my resolve softening as I looked at the board. Tacked all over were pictures of us, Miko and I. There was a family one, but that had been tacked almost off the board. There was a picture of the first time we got 1st place ribbons in track, her for pole vaulting and mine in the half mile run. I saw the picture of the first time she got a science ribbon, way back when she was still in elementary school. I saw us making funny faces, pictures I was sure she had thrown away, one with the cats in it, and one outside shot of our backyard.

"Miko." I smiled, my voice soft as I was drenched in memories. I looked back at the latest pic, the one with us standing in our backyard, and smiled. That was the first day of break, and Father was trying to grill for Miko. She had always complained he wasn't American enough, kind of hard since we were Japanese and all, but to appease her he tried his hand at grilling. Long story short, we all wished he hadn't ever heard of a grill after that day and we had to move. Miko thanked him anyway, and in return he made us get together and smile. "Good memories." I nodded, and was about to turn away when I saw something odd. It was in the corner of the picture, not fully in, not really out. My brow furrowed in confusion as I squinted to try to make the object out. It was a plane of some sort, and it was just hovering right there in the back. No, not a plane...a jet. Running to get a magnifying glass I searched for one small, purple symbol. There, slightly farther back than the middle, was the dark purple Decepticon symbol. What was a 'con doing in Japan? I wondered, and started to get a sneaking suspicion and turned to look at the other pictures.

Every single outdoor shot, and sometimes if a window was nearby, there was a simple jet, just staying close to the edge of the shot. Every single photo, same jet. I gasped, realizing Miko had known before she had ever stepped foot on American soil. She had to have, and was this my clue? I wasn't sure, but I was almost positive Miko had at least known, or had some suspicion, about the Cybertronians. The same jet kept appearing in every shot, had Miko been picked? Chosen? Why _her_? I suddenly wondered, she wasn't the smartest, she wasn't the strongest, she was just extremely annoying and the biggest talker, rock fan, and energetic human being on the whole planet. What had set my sister apart?

I had no clue, and I suddenly realized I had literally torn my sister's room apart. Turning to face the mess I grimaced, finding the bed halfway across the room, the dresser on its side, clothes tossed on the ground...

"Miko? Are-are you okay?" One of the Host Parent's called hesitantly.

"Yeah, just, um, doing some homework!" I called back after a moment, and went to drag the bed back into its rightful position. "Oh, Miko, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" I wondered with a sigh. I sat on the bed, pleased with at least one clue. Miko had been spied upon for at least a year before she came to America, so somehow she had been chosen for something. But what? I had no clue, and was worried I never would.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

The next day was Saturday, so Bulkhead was picking me up bright and early to go to the base. And besides, with all I had done to the school it would have been shut down anyway with all the craziness I had made it endure. I sat at the base getting mad. I had a clue! One measly little clue! And what had it gotten me? Only more questions that I doubted I'd ever find the answers to. Some great big deception was going on around me, but I had no say in the matter. What could I do? Sighing and getting up, I walked down the stairs to the ground floor, wondering if Miko had left me any more clues.

I was almost positive Miko had left the tack board up for me to find, to know she had already known about that 'con for a while now. And if she had left me one clue, what if she'd left me another? Miko was never known to make things easy, and knowing her she'd have left the next clue somewhere no one ever looked. But in a base this big, I just don't know what or where it would be. I started walking, maybe in a back corridor?

"Miko? Where are you going?" Raf asked, leaning over the rail to look down at me.

"A walk, supposedly exercise is good for us kids." I replied with a laugh.

"Can I go with you?" Raf asked timidly, and I had to wonder what Miko would say. I honestly wanted to give a flat out _no_, but my dear sister would probably say the opposite. How was I supposed to look for another clue with a little kid tagging along?

"Sure, why not?" I finally said, and he hopped the rail onto the stairs and down to me.

"So, what have you been up to?" Raf asked as we started down another hallway.

"Oh nothing much. I almost set the school on fire yesterday, it was totally sweet!"

"I bet they feel the same way." Raf replied dryly.

"Oh you." I laughed. "I am a genius, remember how I go on the cheer team? Well, I walked onto the field yesterday and got myself kicked off in 5 seconds flat. I bet I beat the record too!" I giggled, suddenly twirling as Raf just rolled his eyes. "I could have been a good cheerleader." I sighed. "Wouldn't help The Deception though." I muttered, almost inaudible.

"What?" Raf asked, and I worried he had heard me.

"Nothing, just saying I wish they had kicked me out earlier." I back tracked quickly. _Close call_. I thought with a breath of relief. As I twirled again I thought of the perfect way to use the little boy to my advantage. "Hey, Raf, wanna play a game?" I asked with a smile.

"What kind of game?" He replied immediately.

"A finding things game." I smiled. "I hid something in this base, and I bet you can't find it." I taunted, and Raf gave a return smile.

"I know you better than you think, Miko. Let's see, where to start?" He mused, then started forward at a run. He back tracked to the the main room, and then went across to the other side of the base's interior. He headed down a hall, then made a sharp right. "No one ever comes back here, especially since it's only human height and the 'bots can't get back here." Raf spoke as he hurried and suddenly stopped at a vent. It was one of those big ones, the one you usually find in a wall all nailed in. It had been left on its own for to long, and dust covered its shutters and the wall it was residing in. but what was most unusual, kinda odd to anyone but her, was a name had been written in the dust.

Miki.

"It's in there." Raf said proudly, and then his gaze found the dust inscribed word. "Huh, who's Miki? Why did you write that?" Raf asked, turning a confused face to my shocked one.

"Uh," _Think fast!_ "Miki's my... best friend's name!" I suddenly said. "I, uh, wanted to...remember her. Since she's so far away. In Japan." I said, stammering the whole way through. Raf crossed his arms and looked me in the eye.

"You're lying." He said calmly, daring me to contradict him. I just looked at him open mouthed. What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to _say_?

"You're right. Miki's my sister, my only sibling." I sighed, telling a partial truth. Technically, since I was Miko right now Miki was my sister, except she was kinda me and I really wasn't Miko to begin with so, oh I'm confused.

"You have a sister?" Raf asked surprised, his arms dropping to his sides and his suspicions set aside. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that important." I shrugged, hoping he would drop the subject.

"Oh that's cool! Is she like you? Are you older or younger?" Raf asked eagerly.

"She is definitely not like me." I snorted. "And I'm the younger one." Truth, Miko was younger than me, by like 20 seconds, and I made sure she knew it!

"Just like me." Raf smiled, and finding a sharp object he unscrewed the vent and pulled the cover away. Inside was another notebook, this time a cheerful pink one, and Miko's cell phone. I wondered where it went, especially since my sister was addicted to it and all its little gizmos and gadgets. "Your phone, and your composition book." Raf said proudly, crouching down to pull the objects out. As he stood up to give me the things, he tripped, and the book fell open. "Sorry, sorry!" He apologized, reaching down to pick the book up. As his gaze read a few sentences, he froze, and looked up at me shocked. I winced, wondering how bad this was going to be. I looked at the page, but I didn't need to read it since Raf had recovered enough to pick up the book and standing unusually still read a few words quietly, the shock still evident in his tone:

"Hey, Mik, if you're reading this you know I've seemingly gone over to the dark side. Don't worry Miki, all will be explained later. Thank you again for pretending to be me, I know I owe you 20 so I'll just add this on top of my total. I'm hoping no one's found you out, because by the time you find this I'm not going to be even halfway through what I've been up to. No, I still can't tell you, the 'con I'm working with would kill me."

Raf looked at me slowly, his eyes shocked beyond words. "You're not Miko."


	7. Why Can't My Life Just Be Normal?

I stood there slack jawed, scrambling to find something to say. I couldn't let him find out! He couldn't know! I couldn't let all I had worked for crumble to pieces, not until I found my sister and got back to Japan. This wasn't good, just not good at all. My mind raced, and I finally jerked some thoughts together.

"I-I am, you know me Raf. I wouldn't know how to stay quiet for long periods of time, so I couldn't have gone undercover with a 'con." I finally just blurted out, not really caring what I said, I just knew I had to say something, and somehow get out of this mess.

"No, it all makes sense now." Raf whispered, taking a step away from me. "Miko _never_ cares about her grades, and the cheerleading team? I should have known. The day you did your homework...I should have seen this. Who are you? If you're not Miko, then who are you?" Raf demanded, trying to edge around me.

"I'm Miko." I stated shakily.

"Drop the act, whatever your name is, I'm stopping this charade _right_ _now_." Raf decided, and made a break for it.

"No, you can't!" I gasped, and tackled him to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Raf shouted, wiggling and squirming trying to get away from me.

"No, you can't tell, you have to listen to me!" I shouted back, clamping a hand over his mouth. I couldn't have anyone hearing him, he had to stay quiet. Being a boy, Raf automatically tried to bite my hand, and with a yowl of pain I pulled away from him.

"Get away from me! Bee! Bumblebee!" Raf screamed, scrambling to get back to the main part of the base.

"Rafael! Wait! I can explain!" I shouted desperately, and pulled him back to the ground. I hesitated only a second, then put Raf in a choke hold. Raf stilled almost instantly as he realized I could knock him out in an instant. "Raf, let me explain, okay?" I murmured, afraid what would happen if the truth was told.

"It makes sense now, why you whispered Miko's name back in the Sahara. She was there, wasn't she?" Raf whispered, trying to turn his head to look at me, brown eyes wide and in shock again.

"Yeah, she was." I replied quietly, not removing the arm just yet. I couldn't trust that Raf wouldn't run the minute I set him free, wouldn't tell the truth and...what would happen if everyone found out? I'd probably go back to Japan, would there even be any repercussions? I shook my head, bad stuff would happen if I got caught before Miko came back, I knew it.

"What is she doing? Can you let me go please?" Raf asked exasperated, and carefully, suspiciously, I let him out of the hold. Rubbing his neck lightly, the boy turned to face me curiously. Suddenly he broke for the door again, and again I dragged him back. "Just checking what my chances are." Raf said unperturbed. "You're not Miko, then who are you?" He asked, a suspicious tone evident in his voice.

"My name is Miki Nakadai, Miko's my sister." I said slowly, relieved beyond belief to hear my own name again. Raf waited patiently, his eyes drifting back to the door. "Come here." I sighed, pulling him into one of the offices and locking the door behind me. The room hadn't been used in years, and some of the furniture had been left behind. A desk, a chair, an old computer, 2 waiting chairs, and a single cabinet left hanging on the wall. Raf went to sit behind the desk, waiting to hear why he shouldn't just blab the whole story and ruin The Deception.

"Whenever you're ready." Raf prodded. I gulped once, looked him in the eye, sighed, and began. I told the whole story, from the phone call that brought me onto American soil to learning that someone had kept tabs on Miko since last year. I spilled everything, letting loose all my fear, thoughts, conclusions, simple ideas, and worries about Miko. It was nice not having to worry all by myself, and I knew Raf was just as worried and mad as I was when I finished my story. Or at least I hoped it was all real emotions, not some mask.

"And that's basically everything." I concluded. "I just don't know where to go from here. It just doesn't make sense, Miko working with a 'con? That's impossible."

"That story...wow. You expect me to believe Miko's on the 'con side now? Come on, Miko's a true blue Autobot fan, she would never side with the 'cons. Ever."

"That's the truth, Raf. That's all I have to say. Here, you know my sister's handwriting, read this." I said, and handed him the notebook Raf had helped me find. "Just read it, and tell me it's not real." Giving me a patronizing smile, he took the book and started on page 1. I waited quietly, patiently, as he read the document through. I don't know what convinced him, but eventually he looked at me with horrified surprise.

"Miko really did leave us." He whispered, dropping the book on the desk in pain. I didn't say anything as Raf cataloged all his thoughts in silence. Raf's head jerked up, and he looked at me with fevered shell shock. "We have to tell Optimus, he'll know what to do! Come on, right now!" Raf decided, jerking up and toward the door. As he tried to slam it open, he found I'd locked it and in the twenty seconds it took him to realize he had to unlock it and actually attempt to escape I dragged him back kicking and screaming. "We have to tell Optimus! We have to! Miko's jumped ship, Miki, we have to get her back! She never would have gone, something's wrong, something has to be! Let me go, Optimus will make everything alright!" Raf cried, big tears dripping down his face as he began to sob.

"Sh, sh, it's alright. Everything's going to be okay." I whispered, rubbing the boy's back in slow circles.

"How can you say that? Miko's _gone_, she's on the _Decepticon's _side, how's that alright?" Raf demanded between a hiccup.

"I don't know, Raf, I don't know." I replied quietly, still rubbing his back. "But it'll all turn out fine, you'll see. Everything always turns out alright in the end, don't you remember? The good guys always win, Miko will come home. You just got to believe that." I told him, convincing myself just as much as I tried to convince him. Slowly Raf's cries died down, and he moved to sit on the floor with his back against the wall. His arms wrapped around his knees and his head lay on top of that, he just sat there quietly, trying to sort all the things jumbled up in his brain. I took a seat in one of the waiting chairs, breathing as I tried to get over a wave of loneliness that had enveloped me. There was no one I could turn to, no one who understood. I told Raf and he burst into tears, I couldn't let anyone else know. Not if it brought them this much pain. I would endure alone, just as I had in the beginning.

"Miki?" Raf asked in a small voice, his head held an inch above his knees.

"Raf?" I replied just as quietly, the pain in his eyes mirrored in my eyes.

"What are we going to do?" His voice was raspy, slow, and I knew he was just as tired as I was. "What are we going to do, Miki?" He repeated. I knew his mind had gone back to that of a child's, young innocent, unsure. And like all children, he was looking for someone to guide him through life's mysteries.

"We're going to find out what's going on, and we're going to bring Miko home. Does that sound alright?" I told him gently, and Raf nodded with his big brown eyes.

"Miko's coming home?" He whispered hopefully.

"We're going to bring her home." I promised.

"I never told her this, but she and Jack are my best friends. I don't know what will happen now, I always knew everything was fine when she and Jack argued, or Jack would play me in the racing game, or even when Miko would run through the ground bridge and we would bring her back. I knew everything was fine when Miko, I mean you Miki, ran through the ground bridge the other day. I knew everything was going to go back to normal, but it's not. Is it?" Raf asked quietly, trying to find something to hold on to.

He was still just a child. I realized surprised. He had been tossed into this Cybertronian war all to early, and he was just as awkward about this as anything else he didn't understand. His friends kept him grounded throughout this whole inter-galactic fiasco, and with a friend missing some of Raf's roots had been ripped from the ground. It saddened me, and I realized I too didn't feel I could do this. That I felt just as young as Raf, so small, so insecure. But unlike the boy I had to be strong, I couldn't give up. I wouldn't.

"Have you seen where we are?" I asked Raf lightly. "We're in an _Autobot_ base. Big huge Cybertronians are our friends, what do you think?" I laughed. "You play racing games with a _car_ for Pete's sake! Jack's ride to school can turn into a robot, and mine could level a city block in five seconds flat! No, Raf, we are so not normal." I told him rolling my eyes. "Nothing's ever going to be normal around here, why would you expect anything to be even be remotely close to sane around here?" Raf had to smile, and shakily he stood up with a hesitant smile. "We're doing pretty good for crazy people, don't you think so?" I asked with a grin, and Raf nodded with a chuckle. "Let's get back to the 'bots, I bet they're getting worried." I sighed, and unlocking the door we headed back to normalcy. "We're back!" I sing songed as we entered the airy main room of the base.

"Oh, hey you two. I was about to send Jack to go find you two. Where have you been?" Arcee asked from the super computer.

"Exploring." I said.

"Playing a game." Raf said at the same time. Arcee raised an eyebrow, and Raf and I shot quick glances between us. "What we meant was...we were exploring the other side of the base, and then we decided to play a game." Raf simplified with a smile.

"Mm hm, sure." Arcee replied, turning back to her post at the computer. "Oh scrap." She muttered a minute later, and I jerked my head up to hers.

"What? What is it?" I demanded excitedly. Maybe it was something that could lead me to Miko!

"Ratchet! Get in here, I need some help!" Arcee shouted, and the older medic came running in.

"What is it Arcee? I leave you at my place for only moment and-"

"A Decepticon signal just went down over the Mariana Trench, and I'm talking Warship sized 'con signal." Arcee broke in solemnly.

"Who could take out a Decepticon Warship?" Jack wondered aloud, and Raf and I looked at each other with a jolting idea. If Raf and I were telekinetic, I knew exactly what we could have said.

_Miko? _I would have thought.  
><em>Isn't it impossible? <em>Raf would have replied dubiously.  
><em>My sister can do anything she puts her mind to. I wouldn't underestimate anything she does.<em> I would have replied, and we both would have paled.

"A Warship? Who could have done that?" Bulkhead asked coming into the room after hearing the shouting that went on in here.

"I have no idea. Scrap, this is bad." Arcee murmured. "We've either got a new ally out there, or there's someone more powerful than Megatron on Earth."

"Could it be MECH?" Raf asked, but we both knew it wouldn't be them.

"I doubt it, a whole Warship brought down by humans? That is highly unlikely." Ratchet replied, taking his place back from Arcee and his fingers began flying over the keys. "I can't believe someone was able to destroy a whole ship. That doesn't happen very often, and the fact that I can't find out how...any other Cybertronian who did the deed should have at least left a spark signal, a trail if you will, from the crash to wherever the Cybertronian went to. I can't find any trail...but I have a feeling it is being cloaked." Raf and I looked between us again, and we both we afraid. Could Miko have taken out a Warship? I remembered how she had written she was working with a 'con, so why was she destroying a _Decepticon_ ship if her partner was on the side of the guys she had taken out? It didn't make sense!

"This is an odd occurrence." Optimus allowed as he entered the room. "We must take all necessary precautions, just in case we are dealing with a threat. We must be ready, Ratchet my old friend, please continue searching for a spark trail, just in case you missed it."

"I doubt that." Ratchet muttered. "I am certain it has been cloaked, and I've been trying to de-cloak it since I realized the signal _was_ cloaked! But the fact that it went down over the Mariana, hm. Whoever took it out knew that this particular trench is the deepest in the world, one place in this whole planet that a Warship could go down and no one would ever know, it's that deep."

"We must continue trying, my old friend." Optimus replied.

"Optimus, what can we do?" I asked eagerly.

"You will do nothing, we do not wish to get anyone hurt if indeed we're on a villain's trail." Optimus replied, and I sighed.

"Oh come on, Optimus, we can be helpful!" I tried again. "You know just because we're little doesn't mean we can't be important."

"I understand, but this is none of your concern. Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, take the children home and then report back."

"Yes Optimus." The 'bots replied in unison.

"Oh come on." I muttered as I climbed into Bulk. As we drove out I stared up at the stars. We had been in the base all day, and I hadn't realized when the sun had gone down. I really was hopeless, wasn't I? I thought with a smile. "Hey Bulk." I began.

"What's up, Miko?" The 'bot replied.

"I'm just so intrigued by this whole Warship thing. Do you think you could tell me about it tomorrow? Please?" I asked, knowing I could get anything I needed from my partner.

"Oh no, Optimus would not like that." Bulkhead chuckled.

"Please Bulk? I won't tell him, I just want to know what you find out." I wheedled.

"I don't think so, Miko." Bulkhead replied.

"Come on, Bulk. What will it take? Okay, I'll make an A on my next math test. Does that sound good? You'll be ensuring I get a good education."

"Miko." He groaned.

"Okay, an A in math, and how does an A+ sound for science, hm? All I'm asking is you fill me in on this whole Warship story. Please Bulk?" I asked again, batting my eyelashes and smiling sweetly.

"Miko." He groaned again. "You really are the reason I'm going to be demoted, you know that right?"

"A in math, A+ in science, and how about I do the extra credit in social studies?" I negotiated easily. Diplomacy classes are so worth it. I thought with a mental grin.

"And Optimus never knows?" Bulk asked, his resolve weakening.

"Of course." I replied. "Pure secrecy. Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Alright Miko, deal." Bulkhead replied giving in.

"Thanks, I can't wait to hear. Oh, and can you take me to Raf's place? I want to talk with him about something." I asked, and the course was switched. "Thanks Bulk, see you later." I waved and my Autobot protector drove off. Humming happily I walked to the front door and knocked, and then found myself entering the story of the Old Lady in the Shoe.


	8. No habla español

An older Hispanic woman opened the door with a flourish, laughing and talking rapidly to someone behind her in Spanish. Dressed in a long green dress with a black apron around her waist and a mixing bowl in her left hand she looked almost comical, especially since a parrot landed on the woman's head.

"Hola chica, como esta?" The woman began with a grin, and then noticing my uncomprehending face she tried again. "Hello, how are you?" She smiled.

"I'm fine, how 'bout you?" I replied a little unsure.

"Oh, perfect as a peach." The woman laughed, and stirred her mixing bowl with a sigh.

"I need to talk to Raf. We have some homework-"

"¡Aburrido! Come in, dear. Rafael, ¡vamos!" The woman called, gesturing me in with one hand and then slamming the door. Teens were everywhere. Some were playing on the all important X-Box, others just chatting and laughing, and a few girls were stealing treats from the kitchen. "No, Leona, no snacks until later!" The woman chided with a smile.

"Mama." The girl sighed, and slinked away. Laughter and voices were coming from the backyard, and the woman lead me out with a smile. "My children are having a niños vs. niñas fútbol game. Come watch, Rafael is refereeing." The woman explained as she pushed past a door. What I assumed was Raf's mom had long brown hair all curled up into a bun, which the parrot was trying unsuccessfully to destroy, and dancing brown eyes that glowed as she looked around herself in the backyard. The yard was big compared to most yards. The grassy area was big enough to have almost a full half field for soccer, and players were all over the field. Children were everywhere, all mostly teens and young tweens, and some adults as well. Sitting quietly by the house was an older woman slowly knitting a piece of clothing. The stars danced above us, but large light posts blocked the inky blackness from permeating the field. "My whole family is having a fiesta, we're all celebrating so I'd suggest you be careful. Some of the people in my family can be a bit rowdy." She told me with a smile as she looked over the field affectionately. "Almost all the children are playing fútbol, it is the favorite you see. Mi familia loves Fútbol, it is a pastime around here. Rafael is the only impartial child in mi familia, so he is always the ref. Rafael, ¡ven aquí! Detengan el juego!"

"¡Mama!¿Hablas en serio?" Voices complained, and the ball was kicked into Raf's hands.

"What's up, mama?" Raf asked pleasantly as he ran towards his mother and me. "Oh, hey Mik-Miko." Raf faltered as he noticed me.

"Hey Raf, I need to talk to you." I began, but a laugh made me look towards the field. One of the boy players was looking at me with a quiet smirk.

"¡Gringa en la casa!" He laughed.

"Gringa, gringa." A girl laughed.

"Oh shush niños. Bueno, es una amiga de Rafael." Raf's mom reprimanded, and beside some suppressed giggles no one said anything. "Rafael, who is your pretty friend here?" Raf's mom smiled, turning to look at me thoughtfully.

"This is Miko, she's a friend from school. Remember, I told you about her? Jack, she, and I all hang out together after school." Raf explained, and I waved a hello. "Miko, this is my mama, Mrs. Esquivel."

"Hey Mrs. Esquivel, I'll only keep Raf a few minutes." I promised, but Mrs. Esquivel shook her head.

"Oh nonsense! I'll have Pepita play ref for now, she's the oldest and she should be unbiased. And please, Mrs. Esquivel is so formal, to stuffy. Just call me Tía Zarita, all my children's friends do." Tía Zarita smiled.

"'Tía' is Spanish for aunt." Raf explained in a whisper.

"Oh, okay." I replied with a nod.

"All my children grow up bilingual, both español and inglés. My children might end up nicknaming you gringa, but don't worry about it. They think it's odd that others cannot speak our language, but others do not have our history!" Tía Zarita laughed, and then called for the game to be resumed.

"Thanks for getting me out of that, none of my siblings ever take me seriously since I'm the littlest." Raf breathed as we entered the house. "Neither do my cousins. The whole family is over for a fiesta, that means all the aunts and uncles, cousins, and both of my abuelos. It's kinda crazy out there." He laughed, handing me a coke and we sat down on the sofa. "So what's up?" He began.

"You know I'm not Miko." I started out bluntly. "And I know you're pretty smart, so I was wondering if you could help me figure out where to go from here. You found Miko's second clue, and I know she would have left another. She always loved taunting me when she had the chance, and I doubt it's any different now. So where do I go from here?" I asked with a sigh, sinking into the couch with a grunt of frustration.

"Of course I'm gonna help you, but now's not the best time." Raf hedged.

"What?" I demanded.

"Well, you see-"

"¡Rafael! ¡Vamos, Rafael! Pepita prefiere a las ninas!, ¡vamos ya!" A guy was saying, sticking his head in the room when he spied us. "¿Quien es tu amiga?"

"Miko, la gringa. Ella no sabe hablar español, ¿así que podemos hablar en ínglés?"Raf asked quickly, and I had absolutely no idea what anybody was saying.

"Sí, sí." The guy sighed. "Hey Miko, I'm Alejandro, Raf older brother. Look, if we don't get Rafael back _right now _Pepita is going to make sure those girls beat us!"

"Gotta go, come on and watch the game!" Raf suggested, and grabbing my hand we ran back out to the field. All the boys erupted in cheers as Raf raced onto the field, and the girls let out a groan. "A jugar!"Raf called out, and the game began again with an unpartial ref.

"Hola chica, enjoying the game?" A voice asked, and I found an older woman beside me.

"Uh yeah, it's cool your whole family gets together and does this." I replied honestly.

"Oh, Zarita makes sure we stay a familia. We do this once a week, everybody all together." The woman smiled as she looked about the field. "Rafael is the youngest of seven, did you know that? Seis hermanos, six siblings. Three brothers and three sisters, my my his life is complicated." She tsked happily. "And the youngest of them all, he has much to accomplish. I only have five, only one girl though. She is playing against her brothers, I am happy she has so many cousins. Mucho primos, Sí, sí." She nodded, her eyes laughing at all the chaos going down on the field below. "I am Tía Roberta, ¿quien eres tu?" She asked.

"Um, I'm Miko, one of Raf's friends." I replied a little hesitantly.

"Ah, ¡uno amigo de Rafael! Rafael does not bring many of his friends to los juegos para la familia."

"Uh...what?" I asked confused.

"The family games, child." Tía Roberta replied with a calm smile.

"Oh, he doesn't?" I asked surprised.

"No, he keeps the games within the family. My sons always bring friends along, they are more fun that way. You seem troubled, child, what is wrong?" Tía Roberta asked.

What was wrong? I chuckled. Well, let's see: I was actually my twin's sister pretending to be her, I was supposed to be in Japan but I was actually in America, my sister had joined the dark side, I was trying to find her with little to no success, and one of my sister's friends had found me out and now I was at a full blown Spanish party. What could be wrong?

"Not much, I'm the gringa and I don't understand what anybody's saying." I replied, and Tía Roberta tsked.

"Ah, you are the gringa. The children have been talking about you." Tía Roberta said darkly.

"I'll be fine." I sighed.

"If they try anything, just tell your Tía Roberta." The woman told me kindly, then walked toward the field cheering in Spanish.

"Yeah, sure." I replied with smile. A girl about my age with brown hair and bright blue eyes came beside me and touched my shoulder.

"¿Como te llamas?" She smiled. "Mi llamo Elena, ¿tu?"

"I'm Miko." I replied, at least know this piece of foreinness.

"Ah, la gringa." Elena nodded wisely. "¿Jugar al fútbol?"

"Ah, no?" I tried, and she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Tu gringos." Elena laughed, then reached out to touch my hair. "¿Te despintaste el pelo? Ya lo tienes moreno." She said, and touched her own hair with a sigh of wistfullness. "¿No más rosa?" She asked after noticing something.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I confessed, and Elena sighed.

"Tu cabello antes tenia luces rosas, ahora no"." Elena said slowly.

"Can you please speak English?" I begged.

"No se inglés." She sighed. "Oscar! ¡Vamos, por favor!" Elena shouted, and a boy a bit older than us came running up.

"¿Qué? Estoy muy ocupado, hermanita." He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, dark black eyes steeling good naturedly.

"Mi traductor, milena no lo entiende." Elena said, looking at me with a sigh.

"Sin duda, ¿por qué no?" He sighed, and turned with a smile to face me. "Hey, I'm Oscar, Elena's brother. We just moved from deep Mexico, and my sister is having trouble with the language so you'll have to forgive her. Now, what do you want to say Elena?" He asked, turning to his sister again.

"Pregúntale porque se despinto el pelo. Lo tenia pintado de rosa cuando la vi en el reportaje del." Elenachatted eagerly.

"¿Qué?" Oscar replied, and I was totally lost.

Any non Spanish person would be.

Oscar turned back to me to translate. "First, she's wondering why you don't have pink in your hair anymore. Second, she said she saw you on TV about the Mariana Trench crash. Did you go overseas or something?"

"No." I replied slowly. But I had a good idea who might be...

"Ella no era la muchacha a la que se vio en la televisión." Oscar told his sister quickly, and Elena looked at me confused.

"¿No?" Elena asked me, and I shook my head. "No entiendo. Qué extraño."

"What?" I asked, looking at Oscar for help.

"Ignore her." Ocsar replied, waving his sister off. "Come on, let's go watch the game. Have you ever played?" He asked, taking me right down to the field.

"No, soccer wasn't important for me. Why?" I replied, and Oscar shouted something out in Spanish and a girl ran towards us.

"You're going to play for Dyvonne." Oscar grinned smirkeshly, and I was pushed onto the field.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, as the ball was kicked at me. "I don't even know which way I'm supposed to go!" I cried out in shock.

"That way, Miko!" Raf shouted, and I just ran where he pointed. A boy ran to intercept, and I kicked the ball towards an open girl who skirted it through enemy territory with an aggresive edge. Just as she was about to kick, a boy stole it and I just stood slack jawed as he barreled at me.

"¡Muevete!"Someone screamed, and I budged just in time to not get knocked over. Some of the girls came and forced him back, and I started running with them. Pepita was still playing, and nodding at the goal she kicked it towards me and I drove towards the goal. "¡Dé puntapiés!"Someone shouted, and taking it as encouragement I shot into the net as hard as I could. The goalie missed it by a mere second, and the ball hit the back of the net with a swish. The girls screamed energetically, and ran back to their end of the field as the ball was run back to the middle. The girls nodded at me and grinned, and a girl shouted, "Good job, gringa!" I was never going to lose that name, was I? I groaned mentally, preparing to chase the ball down. The cousins and siblings all chatted in Spanish, shouting jeers or motivation or just talking, and I felt a little left out. There was one girl though, who always spoke English to me, so I didn't feel to lonely throughout the game. Finally Raf called the game over, and the girls won.

"Rematch!" A boy hollered, and the girls replied with the most natural "Game on." you've ever heard. I stepped off the field, glad to get out of the chaos that was the family game. Raf passed the whistle to a relative and ran towards me.

"So what do you think?" He grinned, looking the happiest I'd ever seen him.

"I think I need to learn Spanish." I replied with a laugh.

"You kinda need to be bilingual around here." He agreed. "So about that Miko thing." He began, but I rushed in with my news.

"Your cousin Elena? She says she say Miko on the news! Remember how Arcee was talking about the Warship that crashed in the Mariana? Elena says she saw Miko on the news about that! It was probably just on accident, and she's probably long gone by now, but she was _there_!" I exclaimed excitedly. Raf looked at me shocked, then grinned.

"We have a lead."

"But how do we use it?" I mused aloud.

"Oh, we'll figure it out Miki, don't worry." Raf nodded. "Hey, come this way. There's going to be a pinata smashing, you wanna give a whack at it?"

"Please." I smiled, feeling the need to hit something. My sister had dragged me halfway around the world so she could go running away with a 'con, and trying to find her was going to take forever and a day and I was getting frustrated. I had my one little piece of hope left, that she was off near the Trench watching for another 'con ship to destroy.

"Cool, let's go." Raf said, and we took off at a run to the patio right outside Raf's house. Four pinatas had been strung up: the regular colorful donkey, a sun, a spiky ball, and a car.

"Hola mijo." An older voice said softly, and Raf turned and went to hug an older woman. She had graying hair held up in a bun, and a wooden walking stick in her right hand. The woman had kind green eyes, and a wrinkled, smiling face.

"¡Abula!" Raf smiled. "La abuela, esta es Miko. Ella es uno de mis amigos."

"Ah, hola Miko. He oído acera de usted. La gringa." She smiled warmly.

"Abuela." Raf warned gently.

"Rafa, no te preocupes. Es un placer conocerte Miko."

"Mejor." Rafnodded. "She says it's nice to meet you." My friend translated.

"Tell her the same." I replied.

"Ella me dice es agradable concocer tambien vosotros." Raf told his grandmother, and she beamed at me.

"Adios, Rafael, quiero ver el partido." Raf's grandmother waved, and she headed slowly toward the games.

"Adios Abuela." Raf called back. "She doesn't want to watch the game, she wants to play in it." Raf confided quietly after translating her words. "She loves the sport, but we can't let her play anymore. She's getting to old, and we don't want her getting hurt."

"Oh." I replied.

"Yeah, but she'll be fine with all my family keeping watch on her, and besides, it's time to whack a pinata!" He cheered as he was handed two sticks. "One for me and one for you." He explained as Alejandro blindfolded him. "Pepita will blindfold you in a second, but first I get to take a hit at something." Raf told me as he was spun around and all the cousins and siblings laughed and cheered.

"Come on, Rafael!" Alejandro called as he poised to strike, and with a slamming hit the pinata began to swing wildly, still perfectly intact. Raf took his blindfold off and shrugged.

"I tried." He smiled, looking at the pinata he'd hit, the spiky ball one. "Pepita's going to blindfold you now, so get ready." I was warned, and then I was encompassed by darkness. I heard the laughter as I was awkwardly spun around, and then I was jolted to a stop and pushed in the direction I needed to go. I wasn't sure what I was doing, and that was half the battle as I picked up my stick to strike. A thought struck me, what if I was going about this all wrong? What if I just let Miko do her thing? I was trying to locate her with no success, I was trying to find my sister blindfolded. What if I just let go...what happens, will happen. I needed to let go. I gripped the bat, got my feet into a batter's hitting position, and blasted the pinata with all I had. I heard the excited cheers behind me, and as I pushed the blindfold off I found all the candy on the ground.

"Congrats, Miko!" Tía Roberta called from the crowd, and grinning I reached down to pick up some candy bits before it was to late.

"Congrats la gringa." A voice taunted, and I found the first boy who had called me gringa behind me.

"Noah, be polite." Tía Roberta warned, and he just shrugged.

"Of course, Tía." Noah smiled. "I always am."

"I'm warning you, Noah, do not try anything." Tía Roberta repeated, and he just smiled at her and walked to stand right in front of me.

"So, La Gringa thinks she's something. Big deal, I could have taken the pinata out in one swing as well." Noah smirked, looking at the remains of my achievement.

"Noah, leave her alone." Raf spoke up.

"Be quiet Rafael, this is between the gringa and me." Noah told him, glaring at the younger boy.

"What do you want?" I demanded, glaring straight into Noah's dark chocolate brown eyes.

"I want you out. No gringa can ever be a part of the games."

"Not true, Tía Roberta told me her children bring friends to the games all the time!" I shot back hotly.

"They're all bilingual, they can actually pass as normal here. You on the other hand, little Miss Japanese, you can't say anything without revealing how gringa you are."

"Noah, that is enough!" Tía Zarita called, stepping into the fight.

"Tía, I am just having a conversation with the gringa, what am I doing wrong?" He asked socially.

"You are being cruel, stop this instant." Tía Zarita demanded, her hands on her hips and her once dancing eyes black holes of anger and fire.

"Of course, what ever you say Tía Zarita." Naoh replied, and he looked at me for a moment before smirking. "Tía Zarita won't always be here to save you, remeber that gringa." He warned me, taking a sip of a coca-cola. smirking again, he spit the contents at me, then poured the rest of the drink over my head. I gasped in shock stepping back, but by then Noah had found some salsa and had smeared that on my shirt with a smile. I stood shellshocked as I felt coke stick itself in my hair, drip down my face, and melt into my T-shirt's fabric with a gaping face. The salsa hung limply to my clothes, and as I looked myself over I felt a fury rise in me.

"Leave me _alone_." I ground out, and rushed a tackle on him. Throwing him to the ground, I reached to grab some type of Spanish dip, and smeared that on him with a growl. "Do not _ever_ do that again, got that? _La Gringa_ will fight back." I hissed at him standing up.

"Bravo, Miko." Someone whispered, and clucking worriedly Tía Zarita rushed me inside and into some clean clothes. It was a traditional Spanish dress, one used in dances, but I didn't mind. I liked the bright reds and oranges of the dress, so bright and cheerful. The skirt billowed out as I walked back outside, and I knew this was a celebration dress with all its folds and layers. Giving a twirl, I knew it was perfect. Red and orange for fire, for victory, for celebration.

"You look amazing, Miko." One of Raf's sisters told me with a smile.

"You did a good job with Noah, and you do look amazing." Alejandro told me as well.

"Well, this seems like another typical family games, so who wants to take the next hit for the second pinata?" Tía Zarita asked, clapping her hands to bring everyone to attention.

"Uh, no thanks. I actually think I want something to eat." I told her, and Tía Zarita just nodded with a smile.

"Rafael, let her try something in the kitchen." She told her son, and Raf nodded with a grin.

"Come on, Miko, you're going to love mama's cooking!" Raf laughed, and brought me into the house again. Piles of all sorts of smells hit me and my mouth started watering as I heard the cry of excitement as another pinata burst.

After all the pinata's had been blown, Raf and I had gotten some food, something I had no idea what was but tasted delicious, we took a seat on a swinging bench. I thought about the whole letting go thing, it worked with the pinata, but would it work with Miko? And I had promised Raf we'd get Miko back...I knew my real answer, and it wasn't what I knew I should do. Just like with Noah, I knew that backing down wasn't going to be an option.

I wasn't giving up.

"Back to the Miko thing." Raf began after taking a bit of a taco.

"You wouldn't believe it!" I gushed. "We actually have a lead! But I don't know what to do now. We know she was probably involved in the Warship crash, but why? And if she was, will she do it again? We have to assume yes, and this is where I need your help." I began, a plan formulating itself in my head. "I want you to help me uncover the 'con ships, not to warn them of course, but so we can try to estimate her next attack." I told him, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Interesante." He mused. "It might work, we'll have to see though."

"How many 'con ships can there be? If there were tons they'd have been discovered, and if some 'cons escaped the crash, they'll have gone to another ship." I explained rationally.

"Yeah I guess, that's pretty smart Miki, I don't think I could have figured that out." Raf nodded, and I smiled bashfully.

"Well you know, older sister trying to save her sibling here. I'm not going to let her get hurt, and this is most certainly on the 'Stupidest Stunts of the Year' list."

"You're telling me." Raf agreed.

"But anyway, besides soccer, those pinatas, and evil dudes, what else is there? I'm not exactly a huge soccer fan." I laughed weakly.

"You're not? Then you definitely won't get along well with my family, that and the language barrier." Raf smiled, and we headed up to the house chatting on how we could go about uncovering 'con ships undetected. Just do it right under Autobots noses, can't be to complicated right?

"I bet I can find a program or two in the super computer at the base, but how do I do it without Ratchet over my shoulder? Hm." Raf thought aloud. Yep, how indeed.

"Hola, Rafael." A relative called, and Raf waved back with a smile.

"You have a huge family." I wondered aloud.

"This isn't everybody." Raf told me with a chuckle. "My Aunt Carmen has a family as well, and she is not here. You should see our family reunioun!"

"Uh, no thanks. All those Spanish speakers in a room? And me kinda _not_ a Spanish speaker? I'll pass." I replied.

"Suit yourself." Raf replied easily. "Mama is making some Spanish delicacies, you wanna try some?"

"I'll give a whack at it." I replied, and Raf grinned.

"Come on then! You have to try here tortilla cake, it's awesome!" I gaped unsure but let myself get dragged along. What in the world was a tortilla cake anyway?

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

**Well, that took me forever and a day, and if you're like me you aren't the biggest comprehender of español. Also, a gringa(o) is someone who can't speak a host country's language. It is usually used in Spanish or Hispanic counrties, and is not typically common in America. So here's all the translations, and if you do know Spanish and I have anything misspelled or is incorrect please tell me and I'll fix it, here we go:**

**¡Vamos!, ¡Ven aquí! (**_**come**__**one)**_

**¡Aburrido! **_**(Boring!)**_

**¡Detengan el juego_! (Pause the game!)_**

**¡Gringa en la casa! _(Gringa in the house!)_**

**Oh shush niños. Bueno, es una amiga de Rafael. **_**(Oh shush children. Be nice, she's one of Rafael's friends.)**_

**¿quien es tu amigo? _(Who is your friend?)_**

**¡Rafael! ¡Vamos, Rafael! Pepita es parciales a muchachas, ¡vamos ya!_ (Rafael, come on! Pepita is parial to the girls, come on already!)_**

**Miko, la gringa. Ella no sabe hablar español, ¿así que podemos hablar en ínglés?_ (Miko, the gringa. She can't speak Spanish, so can you talk in English?)_**

**A jugar! _(Let's play.)_**

**Los juegos para la familia._ (the family games)_**

**¿Como te llamas? _(What is your name?)_**

**Mi llamo Elena, ¿tu?_ (My name is Elena, you?)_**

**Tu gringos._ (You gringos)_**

**¿Jugar al futball? _(Play soccer?)_**

**_"¿Te despintaste el pelo? Ya lo tienes moreno. (Very dark haired. Me, dark haired, you very dark haired. No more pink?)_**

**Tu cabello antes tenia luces rosas, ahora no. _(Your hair, it had pink in it, now no.)_**

**No se inglés._ (I don't understand English.)_**

**¡Vamos, por favor! _(Come here please!)_**

**¿Qué? Estoy muy ocupado, hermanita. _(What? I'm busy little sister.)_**

**Mi traductor, milena no lo entiende_. (Translate for me, the gringa doesn't understand.)_**

**Sin duda, ¿por qué no? _(Sure, why not?)_**

**_ Pregúntale porque se despinto el pelo. Lo tenia pintado de rosa cuando la vi en el reportaje del. (Ask her why she took the pink out of her hair. And tell her I saw her on the television about the crash in the Mariana Trench, she was there!)_**

**¿Qué?_ (What?) _**

**Ella no era la muchacha a la que se vio en la televisión._ (She was not the girl you saw on TV.)_**

**Yo no entiendo. Qué extraño._ (I do not understand. How odd.)_**

**¡Muevete! _(Move!)_**

**¡Dé puntapiés! _(Kick!)_**

**Hola mijo. _(Hello my grandon.)_**

**La abuela, esta es Miko. Ella es uno de mis amigos._ (Grandma, this is Miko. She's one of my friends.) _**

**Ah, hola Miko. He oído acera de usted. La gringa. _(Ah, hello Miko. I've heard about you. The gringa.)_**

**_Rafa, no te preocupes. Es un placer conocerte Miko._ _(Oh, Rafael, you worry to much. It is nice to meet you Miko.) _**

**Mejor. _(Better.)_**

**Ella me dice es agradable concocer tambien vosotros._ (She says it is nice to meet you too.)_**

**Adios, Rafael, quiero ver el partido. _(Goodbye Rafael, I want to watch the game.)_**

**Interesante. _(Interesting.)_**


	9. Another Quirk in the Mess

Raf and I began to plan. We were going to hunt down Miko, wherever she was, and make her come back _now_. So the plan was pretty simple, one day at the base we would try to get Ratchet to slip anything related to the crash, and I had my info coming from Bulkhead, and then we would casually drop the comment about 'con ship targeting. But we didn't focus on that, Raf had been the rational one and started to tinker and create things, things we would need if we were going after Miko undetected. Of course, we didn't figure Jack into the equation...

Jack Darby was noticing strange little things. He was seeing Raf and Miko whisper to each other whenever they thought no one was noticing, watched them cast glances between the two, and whenever he turned his back on the duo they disappeared. Thankfully it wasn't through the groudbridge, otherwise he'd be trekking the globe over to hunt them down. But instead, they disappeared for hours at a time into the old offices of the base, an area the trio never went because it was so boring. It was perfect for studying, so Jack always went there for the quiet whenever he wanted to get away from the loudmouthed Miko Nakadai. It helped he knew the area like the back of his hand, so the next time they took off he would finally find out what they were up to. He wasn't sure if it was innocent or not, and he wasn't jealous, he was _almost _sure about that_,_ Miko could date anybody she wanted, well almost anybody of course.

But today was different, both Raf and Miko came in, plopped themselves on the couch, and preceded to ignore each other.

"Hey, Jack, race ya?" Miko grinned, holding up two controllers.

"Uh, sure." Jack replied, slightly confused. Miko just smiled and turned the game on while Raf sat quietly to watch the game.

"I am so going to beat you, I _am_ the Queen you know." She smirked, and said the most important words in all racing history. "Ready? Set? Go!" She screamed, and her car flew forward. Jack automatically drove his car forward, focused on beating her as she turned into the third turn of the lap. Sneaking a glance at him, Miko suddenly slammed her car into his, making his blue race car spin out as Miko raced through the first lap.

"Uncool Miko." Raf spoke up, rolling his eyes.

"To each their own." Miko smirked, twirling the car on the screen for fun. "Besides, I wanted to see what that 'con ship acted like when that thing fell into the deep. I bet it was so cool, don't ya think Jack? I wished I could have been there, it must have been totally amazing!" Miko squealed, jumping up as her car raced past the finish line.

"Miko, we are not going to watch a 'con ship go sinking into the ocean. I bet it won't even happen again." Jack told her reasonably, and her face slumped in a sigh. Suddenly it brightened with her usual mischief.

"I wonder how many 'con ships there are on earth? If there's so many 'cons, where do you think they all went?" She asked, a glint in her eyes.

"How am I supposed to-" Jack began, but Miko was already up and running to the railing.

"Ratchet? Ratchet!" Miko shouted out to the older medic who was methodically tapping keys into the computer. "Hello, earth to Cybertronian? Ugh, Ratchet!" Miko screamed, and jerking Ratchet blinked and turned to the most annoying girl on the planet.

"What is it, Miko? I am busy." The medic sighed, turning from his work with an impatient sigh.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering, how many 'con ships are there on Earth? If one went down, the 'cons had to go somewhere right?" Miko asked, leaning on the rail with an innocent smile.

"I don't want you thinking anything on the subject, Miss Miko Nakadai. Knowing my luck you'd probably teleport onto the next 'con ship you find out about, and _that_ would be something Optimus would not be pleased to hear." Ratchet grumbled, looking at the tiny, wreck causing human with a glare.

"Ratchet, I am an angel. Why in the world would you think so little of me?" Miko replied, backing away in shock.

"Please." The medic snorted. "You? An angel? That would be the day my optics fell out." He told the human with an incredulous snort.

"Come on, Ratchet. Please, like I would teleport onto the 'con ship that's...where?" Miko replied, trailing off without the location.

"Off the northwest coast of Alaska." Ratchet replied, and then his eyes bulged as he realized his mistake. "Don't even think about it, Miko. You are not going exploring on a _Decepticon ship_ EVER! Now sit down and stop asking questions, you're giving me a headache." Ratchet groaned, and smiling sweetly Miko headed back to the couch. Jack saw the secretive smile that Miko tried to hide, and the quick little fist bump she tapped on Raf's hand.

"Miko...Raf...what are you up to?" Jack decided to ask, almost regretting the question.

"Jack Darby, are you implying I'm up to no good?" Miko asked affronted.

"After everything I've been through because of you, yes, yes I am." Jack replied, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch. "And I ask again, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about." She smiled, casting a glance at Raf and rolling her eyes. Raf just snorted in response and they both stood up and headed down the stairs. "Trust me, I think I know what I'm doing."

"That's what worries me." Jack groaned, watching the duo disappear into the offices.

"Jack." Ratchet called, and Jack turned to look at the medic.

"Yeah Ratchet?" He replied, coming to the railing.

"Something isn't right. I've noticed something has been off for a while, but I've had no concrete evidence and I have no conclusion. I want you to figure out what they are doing, I do not like the fact that _Miko_ of all people knows where one of the 'con ships are, that worries me. Please look after her, Jack. I am sure Raf is holding her urge to get to Alaska in, but he is still young and I doubt doing a good job at it."

"I was going anyway, but thanks for a head's up." Jack replied with a nod, and headed down into the offices. He made his way silently, keeping to the back halls while he listened to the two voices echoing in the spaces.

"Alaska! We have to go to Alaska, Raf! That's where she has to be going next! Come on, we need to get going! Today Raf, we don't know if she'll be there tomorrow." Miko was saying excitedly. _Who was going to Alaska next? _Jack wondered confused. _Were Raf and Miko tracking somebody? _He thought, but continued moving.

"Calm down, Mik. We need to think this through, we can't go rushing anywhere, and I don't even know if it's ready yet." Raf was saying with an unsure edge in his voice.

"You're a genius, it's no groudbridge I'll admit, but you made it and it'll work!" Miko was saying, and Jack just stopped. _Raf made a groudbridge? _He thought incredulously.

"Mik, I'm just not sure. It took me a week to even teleport _cheese_ without losing parts, I don't know how a live subject would work." Raf said doubtfully.

"We don't have time to second guess, we have to get going. _Now!_ My sister could be heading there _right now_ and what if she sinks another ship and we lose her scent? _Again_?" Miko was saying, and Jack processed the whole Miko-has-a-sister thing in quiet surprise.

"You might be right." Raf finally sighed.

"Of course I'm right, I always am." Miko replied, and Jack heard Raf's answering retort. "Look, I could never have done any of this without you, I actually am happy you found me out that time. Playing pretend? Easy, but making a simplified version of the groudbridge? Nope, I could never do that." Miko was saying, her sincerity as true as the fact Jack was so going to bust them.

"It's fine Miki, we're going to bring Miko back and this will all be over." Raf said, and Jack froze slack jawed. _Miki? Not Miko? What? _He thought freezing in shock. _'Bring Miko back'? What is Raf talking about?_ Jack thought. _What is going on around here? Ratchet was right, something smells fishy. _

"Let's get some winter wear first, we'll freeze if we go to Alaska now. It's supposed to be below -10, and I am not freezing to death for Miko. Not today, and especially not tomorrow." Raf was saying.

"How's your calender for next week?" Miko, or Miki, whoever it was, teased.

"Still no." Raf replied, and Miko/Miki whoever laughed lightly.

"So what are we going to do? I want to get my sister and go home, and you want to stay here all warm and cozy. Just send me on, Raf. I'll go see what I can see and be back whenever you send the portal." Miko/Miko whoever said, and Jack knew he had to interrupt this crazy whatever it was.

"Oh no you're not, you're going to explain _everything_ and _now_." Jack demanded bursting into the office the duo had taken residence in. Wires were sprouting everywhere, all connecting to a large circle ring structure at the back. A computer was humming on the desk, and looking shocked Raf's fingers were still on the keys. Miko/Miki whoever was standing by the contraption, looking at Jack in pure shell shock.

"Um, Jack, hey. How much did you hear?" She asked weakly.

"Everything." Jack said hotly. "Who _are _you? Why are you trusting her, Raf?" He demanded, gesturing to the girl like she was some parasite or disease.

"She's Miko's sister!" Raf exclaimed, a cry on his face. "She's here to help get Miko back."

"How do you know she isn't the reason Miko's gone?" Jack shouted, not trusting the Japanese look alike.

"I would never harm Miko, and she chose to leave all on her own." The sister whispered. "My name is Miki, Jack, and I was asked to pretend to be Miko while she disappeared for a while. I didn't know what she was up to, but now I do."

"What? What could be so important Miko had to get a stand in?" Jack demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at Miki.

"She-She's with a 'con." Miki finally whispered. "She said she went down a wrong road, and she had to see it through. So here I am." She said weakly.

"You seriously believe her?" Jack demanded, looking at Raf for confirmation. Raf gave a nod, and picked up a notebook.

"Miko left us notes, it's in her book." Raf said, and went to hand Jack the book. The younger boy opened the page to a specific place and then looked at his feet as Jack began to read.

_Hey Jack! What's up dude? Well, if you're reading this you're probably pretty skeptical to the whole Miko skipped out on her friends and is working with a con. Well, I'd probably be too, but in this case it's true. I know you don't believe me, but remember what your mom said about starting something? She said follow it through. I have no choice, it's been decided. But this will probably convince you, remember back to the first day of school? I heard you say that if you ever swore on the life of the Great Ryan Secrest then you had to keep it. Just like swearing on the river Styx, you had to keep your promise. I never knew you liked _American Idol, _guess we're always learning about each other huh? Well, I swear on Ryan Secrest, and you know I can't back off from that. See ya when I get back, and don't be to mean to my sis. _

Jack's face burned as he thought back to that day, and even that it was a weak way of promising he knew that you didn't swear on Secrest and take it back. He wasn't totally convinced, but he could afford to be skeptical. He asked again for the whole story, and the two conspirators caved. They spilled everything, just up to when he walked in.

"Then what is going on here?" Jack finally said.

"We're going to Alaska." Miki replied with a smirk.

"No we're not!" Raf replied immediately.

"I think I agree with the new girl." Jack hesitantly said.

"What!" Raf exploded.

"We have to, it's the only way to get Miko back!" Miki added.

"I don't know." Raf faltered.

"Look, we go in, locate the ship, catch Miko, and I can go home. Sounds like fun right? So fire up the bridge!" Miki said, shooing the boy to go turn the contraption on.

"Jack?" Raf asked quietly.

"Let's do it." He nodded. He knew it was totally out of character, but with all the revelations going on he just wanted this whole thing to be over.

"¿Porque siempre me tocan los locos?" Raf muttered, and turned the bridge on. It groaned and shuddered, and Raf watched the bridge begin to glow hesitantly, almost afraid. Finally its glow grew and became steady, and Raf turned to us. "Ready as ever." He said, and Miki stepped toward the bridge.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0

**¿Porque siempre me tocan los locos? **_(Why do I always get stuck with crazy people?)_


	10. Since We Were All Wondering About Miko

**_Since we were all wondering about our favorite Miko, here is her little 'adventure'  
>~(0)~<em>**

Miko sat high up on a metal crossbeam, looking across the empty space she'd learned to call home. Sighing, she reached up hesitantly to run her fingers lightly down a angry scar on her left arm, wincing as the touch caused it to inflame. She'd only got it a few weeks ago, but Cybertronian lasers were one thing that a mortal body didn't heal quickly or painlessly from. Across the huge room, Miko was pretty sure it was at least 20 football fields long, 2 huge Cybertronians were throwing a wrecking ball back and forth for fun. The huge red being on the left was Red Bomber, Red to everyone in The Base, and the black being on the left was Shadow Quaker, just Quaker to us. Quaker tried to grab the incoming ball, but it shot past him and slammed into the walls, shaking the foundation and making Miko grab the beam in order to not fall to her death.

"Come on, Quake, you so could have caught that!" Miko shouted, standing up with a laugh.

"Yeah? Well you try you little girl." Quaker replied gruffly, but Miko saw the glimmer in his optics and knew he wasn't as mean as he tried to pass himself off as.

"Would love to, Quake, but I don't feel like dying today." She replied easily, walking to a rope and swinging on down to the ground floor. Quake's 'con symbol flashed in the light he was blocking, but Miko knew just because he wore the 'con symbol didn't make him a true Decepticon. The Base was a mix of beings with Autobot symbols and Decepticon markers, but here they were neither. Here, each Cybertronian was one of the Crusaders. Quake and Red weren't the only Crusaders, outside of this one room there was many others, to many for the young Japanese to count. There was Silver Lighting, once a 'bot now a Crusader, called Sill, a once-'con named Ram Out, a 'bot named Cambree, and the list just went on and on. Here, Miko found more than 1 female Cybertronian, there was actually a horde here. Wincing as the scar screamed at her, Miko headed to Red's outstretched hand.

"Yeah, can't kill the human, Quaker, Boss wouldn't be to happy." Red chuckled darkly, but Miko just rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the being's shoulder.

"Yeah, don't want to upset the Boss." Miko smirked, sticking her tongue out at the other Cybertronian.

"Boss doesn't scare me." Quaker muttered, but Miko ignored him.

"Red, take me up to my room? I want to lie down, my head..." Miko groaned, her eyes squeezing shut as the pain of everything she'd been subjected to because she had simply taken the wrong road. And it wasn't a metaphorical 'went down a wrong road', it was a literal 'I walked down the wrong road'.

"Course, Miko. I'm sorry, I thought I could make it in time. But that last 'con, he blindsided me." Red apologized for the thousandth time.

"It's fine, Red, what's done is done, that thing's at the bottom of the ocean. Those 'cons better have learned a lesson, I don't think I could take another round, not so soon after that other one..." Miko trailed off, her mind going back to the beginning.

"I'm still sorry." Red sighed, walking across the room. Her bedroom had been carved high up into a wall, high enough that made sure Miko couldn't escape. But by now, she didn't really get why they thought she would run away. Maybe in the beginning, but things were different now. Red gently lowered the fragile human into the alcove, his worried green optics peering in at Miko as she went about her room.

"I'll be fine, just some sleep and all will be well." Miko told him cheerfully, grabbing some nightclothes to change into to. She pulled the screen across her room's opening, shutting Red out of her personal world. Her room was small, a bed, a dresser, a makeshift closet, and the tiniest bathroom in the world. Changing quickly, Miko pulled herself under the covers, and as she tried to shut the memories out, the faster they came. How it all went down, _why_, and what she had gotten herself into...

_**Part 1: How it began...**_

It had started a while ago, maybe a few months, but it all started because she had wanted to walk home. Well, that and the fact she had known that she was being followed since she had been living in Japan. It was a day that she had decided to walk home from school. She had gotten into a fight with Jack, and she really did not want to be in the confines of the base with him for hours before she had to demand to go home.

So she had walked.

It was an accident really, she passed her street while in an oblivious day dream, skipping Avernus Lane and heading down Lilies Avenue. Miko hadn't noticed the jet gliding softly behind her, she had been so used to its presence she never gave it a thought anymore, but what struck her as odd was when a silver Austin Martin started driving right beside her. Miko got suspicious when it didn't leave her side as it drove forward, always at her pace and always right there. Miko knew something was up, something was off, and if Bulkhead didn't show up _right now_ she was going to need a miracle. She started racing across a yard, hopping a fence, and racing through someone else's backyard as she threw herself onto Avernus Lane just as the Austin Martin sped unto her sight, she raced for her house, but the car's door opened and as she ran across the street, she was slipped into the the car's confines with a bang as the door shut behind her with a click.

"Let me out! Let me go! You are so going to pay for this! I have friends that could crush you in a second! Let me go! You don't know what you're doing!" Miko yelled, slamming her fists on the windows and doors after realizing the door wouldn't unlock. "Who are you anyway?" She demanded, turning to glare at the driver.

Except, there was no driver.

Miko let out a gasp, and leaned as far back in the seat as she could before repeating the question, and one slightly more important. "Who are you? Are you one of those stupid 'cons?" The car chuckled, and and ominous feeling crept into Miko's skin.

"I am Star, that is all you need to know." The car rumbled, speeding into the desert. "And no, I am not one of those low Decepticons."

"You're not an Autobot." Miko accused.

"No, I am neither." The car agreed, speeding up.

"Then _what_ are you?" Miko demanded, cursing herself as she leaned forward curiously. She couldn't help it, her curiosity had been piqued.

"I am one of the Crusaders, the third party in our Cybertronian War. I belong to the 'sader faction, and you little one, have been chosen for our cause."

"Excuse me?" Miko demanded, glaring at where she supposed a driver should have been. "I am not some little piece of trash that can be picked up and bent to someone's will, take me home _now_! And what, do you think I'm stupid or something? There is no 'sadar faction! There is 'cons, and there are 'bots, there isn't a Crusader group."

"You know nothing, child." Star replied gruffly.

"The why _me_? What do you want?" Miko demanded again, crossing her arms and demanding an answer.

"It is not my place to speak of the matter." Star replied, speeding up and leading me deeper into the desert.

"Take me back!" Miko exploded.

"Star, do you have the girl?" A voice suddenly asked, and Miko jerked in surprise. "Star, respond." The voice commanded.

"Of course I have her, she's just as feisty as you claimed." Star replied to the bodiless voice, and Miko knew he was looking mournfully at the place she had tried to claw into the leather interior.

"Of course, I do not speak lies, Star, you know that full well." The voice hissed, and Miko knew she had to tread carefully around this guy, whoever it was. "Bring her to The Base, and bring her there_ now_. I will meet you, and I expect no complications, is that understood, Star?" The voice called, and the car just drove faster. The only thing that caught Miko's attention was the part about The Base, base with a capital B. "Good, and welcome to the cause, little Miss Miko." The voice chuckled, and the human recoiled in fear.

"Who _was _that?" Miko demanded, and as a reply a jet's engine kicked up to supersonic speed, and a jet zoomed into the horizon.

"That was our Boss." Star replied subdued. Miko began to hyperventilate. She was being taken who knew where, for reasons she wasn't allowed to know, for a cause she didn't get.

Like at all.

Breathing hard, she mentally begged Bulkhead to find her, to get her home...safe. But the car was leaving Jasper, Nevada farther and farther behind, and as the last traces of desert sand disappeared, Miko knew she wasn't going to be rescued. Tears started dripping down her face, faster and faster, splashing into the leather with a light thump.

"Hey, stop leaking on my leather!" Star suddenly exclaimed. Miko just sniffed, and wiped some tears off her face with a choked sob.

"I'm not leaking, I'm _crying_." She said hoarsely, the tears coming back with a vengeance.

"And the difference?" Star inquired with fake politeness.

"Oh you don't want to know." Miko laughed weakly, brushing another tear off her cheek. "But tears, they say sad. Leaking...let's not go there."

"I do not think I understand." Star finally admitted.

"I'm crying because I'm being abducted!" Miko shouted, slamming a fist into the upholstery. "I want to go home, I want my friends, let me go, _please_!" Miko begged, the tears falling freely and just as quickly as possible. Miko's face turned red, her eyes became puffy, and the Japanese lost it as she began to cry. This wasn't fair, none of it! The tears stopped as sorrow was replaced with anger, and she started yelling at him in Japanese

"Oh, be quiet you stupid human! I mean it!" Star tried unsuccessfully to get her hostage to be quiet, his threats never ringing with an ounce of truth. He'd said so himself, they, whoever 'they' were, wanted her alive and well. "Oh shut up already." Star groaned, but Miko only quieted as she fell into a dreamless sleep. She awoke to the hum of an engine, and smiled as she realized she must have fallen asleep inside Bulkhead.

"Hey, Bulk, sorry, I guess I was just tired." She smiled, sitting up and stretching. As her eyes took in her surroundings, she realized she was not in Bulkhead.

Star.

"No, please no." Miko begged, squeezing her eyes shut hoping it would erase everything, and when she opened them she would not be in some unknown car somewhere going who knew where. Opening them didn't change the setting, she was still inside the Austin Martin, and she was still a hostage. "What do you want?" Miko cried, going back to banging on the window and kicking the door.

"Stop it! Stop it, human! Do not even _dare_ scratch my leather!" Star roared.

"Oops, to late." Miko smirked, and raked her semi sharp nails down the door's side. She couldn't quite cut through, but she smiled realizing she was leaving an impression.

"Human." Star warned.

"This human's got a name, you whack job, and it's Miko! That Boss of yours used it, so you better too!" Miko yelled hotly, and kicked her boot as hard as she could into the door.

"Human!" Star barked, and Miko kicked the door again.

"Not my name you idiot! It's Miko!" She yelled at him, and kicking the door again Star skidded sideways on a lone, abandoned road. Star jerked to a halt, and taking the chance Miko tried unlocking the door.

This time it clicked open.

Sprinting out she started running back the way they had come. Jack and Raf didn't know one thing about her past, that she had been on her school's track team, and she was pretty dang good at it. Miko kept going, gaining speed as she heard the scrape of metal sighing over metal as Star transformed.

Miko didn't look back.

"Human!" Star shouted, and she heard the pounding of his pursuit. _I can't outrun him! _Miko screamed mentally, making a jolting sideways motion and sprinting sideways. While she had been sleeping, Star had driven them into another desert, and here she was racing for her life among the sands.

"It's still Miko!" She shouted over her shoulder, her voice coming out in gasps. Her feet started sinking in the sands, and gasping Miko knew she would be recaptured. She tried to get over a desert hill, and as she reached the top Star's crushing grip encased her and jerked her up to his optic level. "Let me go!" Miko squirmed, trying to twist but ending up gasping in pain as Star's grip tightened.

"I think not, you conniving little human." Star ground out.

"Why is it so painful to say 'Miko'?" She demanded. "It's 2 syllables, for crying out loud!"

"Human, do not tempt me. Do you know how easy it would be to snap you in half? You insignificant mortal, so fragile, so frail. I, on the other hand, I am strong and able, and a simple tap from one of my fingers would not hurt me as much as it would mortally wound you. Now, you be a good little pest, and don't try that again. Is that understood, you conniving girl?"

"Uh, no." Miko replied, daring him to snap her. She was praying he wouldn't, but she couldn't resist letting her personality show. Miko Nakadai did not bow to others wishes, she was her own master, and she would not take commands from some idiot whose name happened to be Star.

"Human." Star began darkly.

"Human, human, human, is that all you know?" Miko demanded with a snort. "Look, just let me go. We both hate each other, it's kinda apparent, and we both _really _don't want to be anywhere near each other, so let's just turn around, and we won't ever have to see each other ever again. Does that sound good?"

"It's sounds _perfect_." Star replied with a half smile. Taking the agreement as a a chance to look him over, Miko found herself looking at a being that had a silver and black paint job. His optics were the Autobot blue, and he was tall and broad shouldered like Optimus. He had the insight that Arcee's optics always had, and he reminded her of a being that could actually be a friend.

If he stopped trying to kidnap her of course.

"But," Star suddenly continued. "I do not get to choose, the Boss does, and he wants you on the 'sader side."

"What?" Miko exploded incredulous. "Why are you listening to _him_? He doesn't have your best interests at heart! He doesn't even care that you hate me and would probably squish me like a grape! He doesn't care at all! He's making you into a slave you know, making you his personal attendant. He just didn't want to have to deal with me, he didn't want me ruining _his_ interior."

"True, all possibly true." Star allowed, transforming and Miko found herself in the front passenger seat of an Austin Martin. "But he is the Boss, and his word is law. Do you not have someone who controls your movements? Someone you believe against you?"

"Ratchet." Miko snorted.

"Precisely, he cares, but not in the way you expect." Star replied, his voice coming through the radio's speakers. Star drove fast and Miko stubbornly looked out the window, avoiding having to speak to him, and avoiding giving him the satisfaction of possibly being right. _She _was right, Miko Nakadai was always right. A river began to take the place of the desert, and Star suddenly drove into the water.

"What are you doing?" Miko screamed, bracing herself as she waited for the water to drown her.

That didn't happen.

Star was driving on top of the water, speeding across like it was nothing.

"What-What?" Miko stuttered, looking at the water beneath the tires in shock.

"Boss made a road right beneath the water, so we just drive straight across." Star replied like it was no big deal.

"Huh?" Was all Miko could say. Star drove straight across the water, and accelerated as he headed straight for a rock wall. Before she could scream. The wall lifted up and Star drifted on in. "Just like at the base." Miko murmured, and looking out the window she found herself in a large room. It was bigger than the whole Autobot base, and Cybertronians of every race, both Autobot and Decepticon, were waiting in the room. There was more Cybertronians than Miko had ever seen in one place, and she automatically took out her phone to begin shooting pics. Star transformed, and Miko found herself back in his tight grip.

"So that's the little pest Boss wanted?" A female 'con asked, her purple symbol flashing off her arm.

"Looks kinda tiny." A male bot with the Autobot insignia replied, and Miko's mind reeled in shock when the duo didn't automatically try to kill each other, and they were standing _right next to each other_.

"Big things come in small packages." Miko retorted, not liking how they talked about her like she was invisible.

"Yeah, whatever makes your spark beat at night." The female 'con replied.

"She's a _human_, humans don't have _sparks_, Lessa, they have, um, kidneys!" Another 'con countered.

"Nuh uh, humans have livers!" Another 'bot returned.

"You wish, they have bones." Another said.

"No that's the hard stuff, like we have metal." Someone else tried.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." The other chuckled.

"Um, don't they have-"

"Uh, hello? Human in the room here." Miko finally spoke up. "And we have all that stuff. And our sparks? Have you tried a _heart_?" The room burst into a round of 'oh'.

"Oh, I remember that."

"Big gushy thing, can't miss it."

"Totally, not like I forgot, just wanted to see if you knew it."

"Course, I just wanted to see what dumb stuff you could come up with."

"SILENCE!" Star roared, and all the beings quieted. "I am going to take her to Boss, and then we can begin." The room bursted into cheers.

"Finally!"

"Waited so long, it is almost time!"

"What we need to accomplish, the objective is almost in hand!" The room continued talking as Star walked her out of the room. He headed down a hallway, never stopping as a crowd of Crusaders came to see the 'little human'. Star pushed them all back, and Miko had no choice but to keep looking forward. She didn't get it, the room was full of both 'cons and 'bots, but neither was trying to kill the other. The worst was when someone was sparring, and even then they never went for harsh blows.

It was weird.

Star turned into a room, a room with only a sole occupant. The being was turned away from Star and Miko, looking out a natural window as his sharp, pointed fingers gently clacked together as he tapped them.

"Boss?" Star began hesitantly, slowly dropping to a knee bow. The bot did not turn to the duo, he kept looking out the window. Star opened his mouth to address his master again, but the bot cut him off.

"Leave her on the ledge, Star, she will not be able to escape there." The Boss said, and Star immediately jumped up to deposit Miko on a rock outcropping. "Leave." Boss commanded, and Star automatically left the room. The Boss still did not toward the confused human, and Miko was ready to start yelling when he finally spoke again. "Little Miss Miko, how good to see you. I have been waiting quite a while to be able to be face to face, it has just been reconnaissance for a long time."

"I remember." Miko replied. "That jet that I always saw."

"Exactly, just 'that jet', but this jet has a name Little Miss Miko, that name happens to be Chain Breaker. Not the prettiest I do admit, but I held no choice in the choosing and what was done is done. But we are not here because I have an uninteresting name, you are here because I have decided you shall be a Crusader."

_**Part 2: The Base **_

"What is the Crusaders?" Miko asked, hesitant about being alone with the the big being. He looked a lot like Bee, which put her slightly at ease, but his paint and metals were silver, plain silver. His optics were a simple red, and that freaked Miko out more than anything.

"The Crusaders, my dear child, is the third faction in the Cybertronian War. The Autobots fight for Prime, the Decepticons Unicron, and we, we simply fight to get off Earth. The 'cons, they see your race as a species to be controlled. I, on the other hand, see your race as pathetic and not worth our time. Each Crusader knows this, you humans are not worth the sacrifice so many of our kind made. You are weak, soft, useless, and even if it was slave labor none of your kind would survive to make it a year. If your kind was quicker, stronger, more able _gifted_, maybe the Crusaders would not exist, but they do. We want off your planet, we want to conquer a race more befitting to our superiority, we desire this."

"Okay, so why am I here?" Miko finally asked.

"Because you, my truly unusual friend, you are different." Was Chain Breaker's simple reply.

"I'm not following." Miko finally admitted.

"Must I explain everything?" Chain Breaker sighed. "Very well, if only for you. You know you are not the same as those of your kind, you know you were born just a tiniest bit different than the others."

"Of course, everyone's unique." Miko said.

"But you more than others, am I correct? You know." Chain Breaker said, and Miko looked at her feet as she accepted his words. She had never fit in, not until she had joined the Autobots had she ever felt included, like she was part of a group, meant for something important. "You know." Chain Breaker chuckled, and Miko nodded. "But it is more than that, little Miss Miko, your whole family is different."

"What?" Miko asked astonished.

"Your whole family, you are all different. Your auras cast different power than the rest of your race. I could feel it as I flew over Japan one day, and it led me to your family. But, it was you who cast the most power. Optimus is a fool, he could not detect your power for the greatness it is, but I can."

"What, you want to use me?" Miko demanded, deciding to approach the whole 'I have power and so does my family' issue later.

"No, as I have said I am not a fool, and to force something so wild would not be wise." Chain Breaker replied.

"I don't get it, I have power?"

"Very much." Chain Breaker said easily.

"But I can't do anything! I don't have any special abilities, I'm just a normal Japanese teenager." Miko spoke, her voice rushing.

"Power does not always equal an ability, little Miss Miko." Chain Breaker replied. "Power is sometimes something that can be used to achieve a goal. I cannot explain it, I just feel it. It does not amount to a special ability, that would indeed make you great, but it is just something growing inside you, something that can draw any Cybertronian's attention if they are paying attention. I believe Ratchet could feel it, but I think he summed it up as over excessive eagerness. You have a choice, Miss Nakadai. You can stay here willingly and I will not have everyone you know and love vaporized, or you can refuse and everyone you have ever met will be disintegrated." Miko let out a gasp, and stepped back, her body hitting the stone wall behind her.

"That-that's no choice! That's not fair!" She cried.

"Life's not fair, little Miss Miko, get used to it. Now, your decision?" He asked politely.

"There is none." Miko whispered. Her family...all gone? Jack and Raf..decimated? But the Autobots! They would be able to fight, to rescue her!

"Don't even think of those Cybertronian friends of yours, we out number them 100 to 1. And that ratio is being more than fair. In truth, we out number them more than you can ever count." Chain Breaker said darkly, and Miko's hope withered in her heart.

"Then I have to stay." Miko whispered, looking at her feet in defeat.

"There's a good girl." Chain Breaker purred.

"I still don't get it." Miko said. "Why me? Why not someone else?"

"Your power, though physically useless, can draw a Cybertronian's attention even if he's on the opposite side of the globe. I am surprised you haven't been destroyed yet." Chain Breaker commented, and the blush to Miko's cheeks made him laugh. "Oh, things have come after you before! No wonder you didn't blink when Arcee transformed in front of Jack!" Chain Breaker hooted, and all the memories of unmanned cars, planes that flew a little to close to the ground, gadgets moving...

"But I can't let my friends know I'm gone." Miko told the being in front of her gravely. "That's not the smartest thing in the world."

"True, true. They would not like hearing their precious little Miko joined the dark side." Chain Breaker chuckled.

"This isn't the dark side, is it?" Miko asked hesitantly.

"My mark shows Decepticon, most of the Crusaders were once 'cons, and the violence we thirst for is just a powerful as within the Decepticon ranks. We are the dark side, we seek a world's destruction and we will get it."

"But you're fighting to protect Earth! That's a good thing!" Miko replied quickly.

"Yes, so we can conquer another. Now, you are to call your sister, she can play the part of you while you are in my care."

"How do you know about Miki?" Miko asked softly.

"I kept track of your movements the moment I felt your power, a beacon like yours must be watched you know. You spent most of the time with that sister of yours, and she is quite the contrast to you isn't she?" Chain Breaker commented, and Miko ground her teeth together. "Call her, get her to America, your parents never worry about Miki, do they? The perfect daughter, they won't think twice about Miki wanting to visit her sister. Once your sister is in place, we can begin. Call her, _now_." Chain Breaker commanded, and resenting bringing Miki into her horrible situation she dialed her home phone number. Her sister's voice picked up. Miki automatically picked up on the sorrow in Miko's tone, and when she told her sister she had done something dumb, like getting kidnapped by a stupid 'con, her sister immediately offered her help. Miko told her sister she was going to be doing something incredibly dumb, which made Chain Breaker roll his optics, she made Miki come to America, like yesterday.

"I'll need to get back to Jasper." Miko told Chain Breaker softly.

"Of course, but Miki will need time to book her flight and arrange her passport." Chain Breaker replied.

"She has a passport." Miko murmured with a sigh. They had gotten passports together, just like everything else they did.

"True, I give her maybe a day and a half before she lands." Chain Breaker agreed turning back to stare out the window. "So until then, welcome to The Base." Immediately, a huge orange an white bot came into the room, picked up Miko in one of those huge, death giving grips.

"Loosen up! I'm dying here!" Miko gasped, trying to twist into a less pain inducing position.

"You're vitals are not showing signs of a mortal end, you are fine." The bot replied in a clipped, clinical tone.

"I'm the one being squeezed to death here!" Miko gasped, and the bot thankfully loosened its grip, just a tiny bit. The Cybertronian lead her back out into the hallway, took a few thousand turns and we ended up in a room huger than anything Miko had ever seen. The Cybertronian walked to one of the rock walls that had an alcove dug in and lightly deposited me in a makeshift bedroom. There was a red bed, a wooden dresser which on later inspection held all the clothes I would need, a little closet had also been carved into the wall, and a small, extremelysmall bathroom had been carved in the back of the room. The being was already gone by the time Miko came back to the opening, and having nothing else to do she sat down on the bed and sighed. What was she going to do? Miko worried helplessly. There was no way of escape, she was to high up, any type of jump resulted in her equaling dead. Leaning back, she tried to sleep, but everything that had been going on kept her up, tears began flowing, and her sobs echoed in the cave she was to call home. She just didn't get it! Miko Nakadai knew many things about herself, but the fact that she had power was not one of them. And she _didn't _have any powers, she wasn't some beacon, or whatever Chain Breaker had called her. Time dragged on, she couldn't sleep, no Cybertronians came to visit her, and the more worried she became the more her eyes began to be ringed with circles. She couldn't sleep, and adding on to that the huge worry that was prematurely aging her she found herself anxiety ridden and getting a bad case of paranoia. Finally, after worrying and waiting, crying and pacing, Star came to pick her up.

"Star! I never thought I'd say this but it is _so_ good to see you!" Miko grinned, jumping into his outstretched palm.

"Odd." Star replied gruffly. "Boss is going to take you back to meet your sister, and no funny business, got that?" Star told her, and Miko nodded realizing what she needed to do.

"Wait, I need to get back in that room." Miko told Star urgently, and with an over exaggerated sigh she was placed back in her new habitat. Miko ran to the dresser, a dresser Chain Breaker had so thoughtfully decided to leave a notebook on top of. Grabbing that, a pen, and her cell phone, she let Star pick her back up and head back to The Boss's 'office'. Star bowed again, and this time Chain Breaker faced us as he told his underling to rise.

"Hand her over." Chain Breaker said, and Miko was placed in Chain Breaker's outstretched hand. "I will return shortly." He said calmly, and transforming midair Miko found herself in the cockpit of the jet she had become so used to. "We will be in Jasper in a few hours, hold on." Chain Breaker commented, and he zoomed forward. Miko didn't have time to look out the window, she automatically began writing to her sister. All her friends, her nemeses, the Autobots, the Decepticons, descriptions, notes, thoughts that could help Miki survive. She asked Chain Breaker to take her back to her Host Parents house, just to pick up a few things, and to leave a notebook. Miko raced into the house, packed a bag with a few things, and then left the house, leaving the notebook waiting for its owner to pick it up later tonight. Miko also made Chain Breaker go to the base, and after swearing she wouldn't tell, not when she knew without a doubt all the Crusaders could tear her friends to shreds, she couldn't risk it. She went in, heading straight for the offices. She was in luck, Optimus had been making everybody take a precautionary weapons course and Ratchet wasn't even at the computer as she zipped in. she headed for a back vent, one caked in dust, and softly, hesitantly, slowly unscrewed the vent door. She picked up her phone, and after a moment of heart breaking decision stowed it away in the forgotten space. Miko also wrote out another little notebook, the office had been deserted with some supplies thankfully, and screwing the vent shut again I traced out my sister's name in the dust. It was quick and hurried, but I knew it would survive for a while, hopefully. Taking one last look about her, letting all the memories sink back in with a smile, Miko ran to tack a walk on the other side of the tracks.

"You better not have done anything you will regret." Miko's newest warden said, and we zoomed away from all Miko had ever known. The Jasper Airport was a simple building, but it was a miracle there was even an airport in Jasper so Miko thanked her lucky stars and went into the building. She took a seat in a chair, popped in her Ipod, and waited. When her sister finally showed up, Miko grinned and gave her sibling a hug, and the 2 left Jasper Airport. Chain Breaker had told her a location to take Miki to 'explain', and after telling the cabbie where to go Miko waited. The desert grew around them, and she told the guy to stop. After Miki got out, Miko made sure the cab driver knew where he was going, her Host Parent's house, and got out. Miko wanted to spill her guts tell her everything, but that was impossible, and finally she just thanked her sister and sent Miki to the cab. She watched as it started driving off and then turned to find a not so innocent jet right behind her.

"Good job, little Miss Miko." The jet chuckled, and Miko sighed as she climbed in. The Jet left the desert floor without a sound and in a second they were gone. Miko knew not to look back, she would just end up crying, and so she didn't look back. The jet flew just as fast as possible back towards The Base, and Miko was once again deposited in her room of a prison cell. The days dragged on, slowly, painfully, and Miko found herself only in someone's company when a Crusader came to bring her breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

It was oh so boring.

_**Part 3:Escape**_

Miko wanted out, she _needed _to get out. She may have had to stay in this creepy hidey hole, but she wasn't going to stay here any longer. Looking around herself, Miko took an assessment of her surroundings. There wasn't much, nothing in my space could help. A little way across from her was a low hanging metal cross beam, and Miko realized her way out with grim determination. Heading to her closet, she ripped the pole out of its place and got to the back of her room. There was only one shot, and if she didn't make it she was about to become a pancake. Squaring her jaw, she flew forward as fast as she could in the little space. Right before she reached the edge of her room, she braced the pole down and pole vaulted across the expanse. She didn't look down as was thrown through the air, just waiting for the jarring touchdown on the other side. Miko slammed into the beam, slipping over the edge. Gasping, Miko twisted around just in time to grasp the edges of the beam, her fingers holding on for dear life. Gulping, Miko strained her arm to go over the lip of the beam edge and twisted her leg to get some purchase on the metal. Short of breath, Miko exerted herself and finally fell on the beam, safe and not a pancake. The one thing she hadn't told Jack or Raf? She was one of the best pole vaulters in all Japan. Her school had been one of those fancy shmancy private schools that all the kids of who's who had been sent, and each student was almost guaranteed a happy education. But what had made Miko happy? She pole vaulted. And she was good too. Miki was the runner in the family, she could win almost any race, but Miko could vault, and she was pretty happy with it right now. Panting after almost having a near death experience, well, actually she did have one, Miko stood up on shaky legs and carefully treaded across the beams. The beams led all the way to the other side of the room, and keeping a quick pace Miko was able to get across the expanse easily.

Once on the other side, Miko realized she didn't know how to get down. Debating, Miko bit her lip and looked around herself again. None of the beams were lower than the one she was on, and she had crossed over so many beams to get over here she wasn't sure she could get back. Looking forward, Miko scanned the area in front of her. There weren't any wires, but a _pipe_ was scaling down the wall just a few feet in front of her. Casting a nervous glance at the pipe, she knew she had to try. Stealing her nerves, Miko jumped across the space and grabbed the metal for all she was worth. Miko's fingers missed the pipe, and she started slipping.

"No!" Miko gasped, this wasn't how it was supposed to end! It _wouldn't_! Reaching out her hand she was able to grab a single hand hold on the pipe, the motion jerking her to a slippery stop. Her hand burned as it slipped on the metal, and gasping in pain Miko's other hand shot out to get a hold. Bracing herself, Miko held her position for a moment as she breathed hard. Looking down Miko found she was almost halfway to the ground, and grimly Miko set about getting all the way down. It was slow and difficult, but finally she dropped to the ground with a thud. Miko Nakadai was getting out, _today_. Silently, Miko left the room at a fast run, looking for her way home. Trying to remember, Miko tried retracing her steps from when she had first been deposited in the dingy cave room. She knew she was on the right track when more Crusaders filled the rooms, and Miko was ducking and dodging and trying to hide every other second. After a few wrong turns, some right ones, and some maybe maybe turns, she found herself back in the first room with the rock wall that opened. The wall flew up as a car zoomed in, and taking the chance Miko zipped out. Remembering that Chain Breaker had built a road under the river, Miko set out to find her path home. The gray of the concrete blended in with the dark water, but finally Miko found it and started across. The water splashed as her boots fell down with each step, but Miko kept going, knowing if she didn't get across they would get her. A sound made her look over her shoulders, and a quick glance showed a motorcycle coming across the water bridge.

Miko sped up.

Her wet boots thudded into the muddy bank as Miko got to the other side and started running. She was on the road again, and she started waving a car raced toward her. _Please let me hitch hike! _Miko begged mentally, but her horror intensified when she saw the car was driver less. _No, no, no!_ Miko thought frantically, running and running. The vehicles gained, and were joined by more Cybertronians, some in the air and some on the road, all circling her and keeping her trapped. A familiar silver Austin Martin transformed and came to stand over Miko with narrowed eyes.

"Well, well, well." Star remarked evenly. "Looks like you've been on your own to long, you little human."

"I want to go home." Miko told him hotly. "I don't belong here, I have nothing you'd want!"

"We 'saders choose who belongs here or not, and yes you do have something you little pest." Star replied reaching down to pick her up. Miko jerked away from his hand, backing into a black Sedan. "Now be a good little human, get in the car." Star commanded, and Miko shook her head furiously.

"No! And for the thousandth time, my name is _Miko_! M-i-k-o, _Miko_! Not pest you idiot." Miko said fiercely.

"I will call you as I please, no in the car." Star ordered, but Miko stood her ground.

"No Cybertronian, I don't think so." Miko replied, crossing her arms.

"Galactica, get her in." Star ordered, and the Sedan transformed, grabbed Miko, re-transformed, and drove me back over the water bridge. "No more funny business, human." Star's voice warned through the speakers in the car.

"Not likely." She muttered, glaring at nothing in particular. The next few days she did all in her power to escape. If she was placed on the ground, she ran for it. If she could jump, she jumped. If it was possible to get away, she attempted it. In the end, Chain Breaker had to post guards in her room and that was something she didn't like.

_**Part 4: So maybe I'm not escaping anytime soon**_

Her 2 guards, a Red Bomber and a Shadow Quaker, were always stoically silent. Finally Miko had a visitor: Chain Breaker.

"Miss Miko, your assistance is required." He smiled, and Miko was placed in his hand.

"What do you want now? You've taken my freedom, made me work for a 'con, and I'm being held hostage!" Miko yelled, beating his fingers as hard as she could with her fists. The 'con didn't feel a thing, and he walked her back to his office. "Chain Breaker, _let. me. go!_"

"Oh please, Miss Miko, we are more than acquaintances these days, please, just call me Breaker." The 'con chuckled.

"Okay _Breaker_." Miko sneered. "What do you want?"

"Oh, you are going to play a part, just like that sister of yours." Breaker replied easily.

"What do you mean?" Miko asked guardedly.

"We are going to the Sahara Desert, hold on." Breaker said, transforming midair as usual and jetting out the window. We flew to the Sahara, a fleet of planes and jets behind us, and then Breaker drifted to a stop, hovering above a battlefield. Miko sucked in a breath of air as she realized who was battling down below. She could tell Star was there, but what shocked her more was the Autobots. They were all down below, fighting a group of Crusaders with the 'con symbol somewhere on their metal bodies. There was Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead... a tear slipped down Miko's cheek as she looked below her sadly. Breaker's cockpit opening released a hiss of air as it opened, and Breaker said some crazy words. "Go stand on my wing." He spoke, and Miko gaped at him shocked. "Oh it's fine, I didn't bring you out here to kill you, Miss Miko." Unsure, Miko stood up and jumped onto the 'con's wing, crouching at first as she tried to get her balance. "No tricks, Miss Miko, my fleet is greater than those Autobots far below, you call out, and they _will_ be destroyed. My fleet has all the best weapons updates, I suggest you not try anything drastic." Breaker said calmly, and casting a nervous glance at him, Miko turned to look at her friends for the first time in almost 2 weeks.

"Bulk..." She whispered, longing in her voice. He couldn't hear her, she was to high up, but she knew he would hear her in his spark, and that was all she could ask for. The ground bridge portal was still open, and to her delighted shock a familiar face rushed through, quickly followed by 2 other similarly familiar faces. "Miki!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Raf, Jack." She breathed. Miko stood on the wing looking down below happily. Her sister hadn't spotted her yet, Miki was to busy watching the fight. But eventually she did notice, just as Raf and Jack started dragging her away. Miki jerked out of Miko's friends' grips, running forward. High above her sister, Miko gave a huge wave, and knowing what Breaker would say she jumped back into the cockpit. The jet immediately zoomed away, and all of Miko's friends disappeared from sight. "Thank you, Breaker." Miko whispered quietly.

"You are welcome, little Miss Miko." Breaker chuckled in reply, and the ride was silent the rest of the way home. Miko almost gasped as she thought that. After 2 weeks, all the escape attempts, she actually thought of The Base as _home_. "Miss Miko, we really need to talk about your attitude." Breaker suddenly said, and Miko turned to look at the radio where Breaker's voice was coming from.

"What?" Miko snapped. "Don't like how I've been acting?"

"Nope, not one bit." Breaker responded. "Your power is lowering because you are sad, I cannot have that."

"Then let me go!" Miko cried.

"I cannot do that. We wish you no harm, so I expect you to be civil to your guards. Is that understood?" Breaker asked, an almost parental tone to his voice.

"What's the point? I don't care about whatever power you keep rambling on about. I don't feel any power, and I know I don't have any!" Miko told him angrily.

"You never notice what you have when you have it, Miko. You only realize when it is to late." Was Breaker's cryptic response. Miko sighed, but did feel the truth to Breaker's words. She should try to be nice to Red Bomber and Shadow Quaker, but she didn't have to like it. Breaker returned her to her prison, and sighing she sat on the edge of the cave floor looking at her 2 guards. Her eyes kept creeping back to Shadow Quaker's arm, there was something tattooed on it, and it wasn't the 'con or 'bot symbol. It reminded Miko almost of a hammer, but it also had a ball and chain crossed over it. Nope, not a 'con symbol and definitely not the Autobot's insignia either.

"Hey, Shadow Quaker?" She called, and the big machine jerked his optics in her direction in shock.

"Are you talking to me? Is something amiss?" He asked immediately.

"Uh duh, I think that's why I called out your name." Miko snorted. "I was wondering about that tattoo on your arm, what's it mean? What's it for?" She asked curiously.

"This?" Shadow Quaker asked surprised, his eyes drifting down to the yellow symbol on his otherwise black body. "It is just a memory from the past, nothing more." He said gruffly, but Miko could see the ghost of a smile in his optics as he looked back at me.

"What was it? I bet it was something cool, was it a gang or something? Were you one of the leaders? Why yellow?" Miko asked eagerly, her excitement overriding her hate at being held hostage. Shadow Quaker paled under her verbal assault.

"It wasn't from a..gang, it was from a squad I was on." Shadow Quaker finally replied slowly, and Red Bomber hit him in return.

"Shut up! We're not supposed to fraternize with the human." Red Bomber hissed.

"Oh be quiet, Red. I want to hear what Quaker has to say!" Miko said impatiently.

"Red?" Red Bomber exclaimed surprised.

"Quaker?" The other questioned.

"Well, you see, Red Bomber and Shadow Quaker are just to long, _way _to long. So I'm gonna shorten it, you're now Red," Miko said, pointing to her red guardian. "And you are Quaker." She smiled, pointing at the black being. "And I am Miko, not pest, not human, just Miko."

"Girl has guts." Red nodded approvingly, and Miko just smiled.

"Besides, if we're going to end up being roommates I really think we should feel normal around each other, not tread about. Apparently, I have to be civil, and I just really want to know what that tattoo is from Quaker!" Miko wailed.

"My yellow marker is a sign of my time in a wrecking squad." Quaker told her, and Miko gasped.

"Wrecking? Did you say wrecking? Did you ever know someone called Bulkhead? He's big and green and not really mean." Miko said in a rush, excitement gaining. Did Quaker know Bulk? That would be so cool!

"Bulk? You know that lunkhead? He was one of the best wreckers on Cybertron!" Quaker replied with a laugh. "How's the bolts for brains doing?"

"Oh, Bulk's great. He's working with the Autobots under Optimus Prime." Miko replied with a grin.

"Bulk the Destroyer got on a Prime team? That's not fair! I never got invited to join a Prime team." Quaker muttered.

"'Bulk the Destroyer'?" Miko repeat skeptically.

"That lunkhead could demolish anything he wanted to, one of the best I've ever served with." Quaker said proudly.

"Then why doesn't Bulk have a tattoo like yours?" Miko questioned, standing up as Quaker walked towards her.

"Bulk didn't need a symbol for people to know he was a wrecker, _everybody_ knew not to mess with Bulk." Quaker replied. "Always admired the bot." The black Cybertronian smiled.

"Bulk's the best." Miko replied with a grin. Quickly the ice that had been built up between hostage and guards was broken and the trio conversed about everything they wanted to. Miko told about her friends and family, pole vaulting, and the fact the whole cross beam area above her head looked like an obstacle course, Quaker told of his time as a wrecker and everything that had gone on back then, and his curiosity to meet up with 'Bulk the Destroyer' again, and since Red didn't necessarily trust the unusual human yet, he stayed quiet most of the time. But he did see an opportunity to keep the human occupied, and he decided to take it.

"Hey, hum-"

"Miko." Both the girl and Quaker corrected immediately.

"Miko." Red said slowly, testing the name out. "Miko, you mentioned that the cross beams looked like an obstacle course. Why don't you try to see if you can do it?"

"Red, don't endanger her! Boss wouldn't be to happy if she was harmed." Quaker said immediately, using Miko's name for his partner.

"I'll be fine, let me try." Miko said excitedly. "Where do you want me to start? From here? Or on one of the beams?"

"From there, I doubt you can get across." He taunted her, smirking at her determined expression. Smiling, Miko got the pole out of her closet, got to the back of her room, and started running. She flew across the empty expanse of air, scrambling to stay on the metal as she started slipping just like in the beginning. Quaker started toward the flailing girl in horror an shock, ready to catch her.

"Hold on, Miko, I'll get you!" He called out, but Miko was grabbing hold of the beam just like before and hoisting herself up onto the beam she stood up proudly. Racing along the beam lines, she crossed up, over, jumped down, jumped up, swung this way and that, and twisted around to get through she stood tall and strong at the other end of the maze.

"Bravo, Miko." Red whistled, actually surprised she had made it across. There were a number of times Red had been afraid she'd fall to her demise, but the resourceful human always managed to cheat death.

"Thank you, thank you." Miko replied, giving a curtsy and smiling prettily. "So, if I can do it, how 'bout you?" She teased, knowing full well that if he even tried to get up here she might as well consider herself dead.

"Not today, Miko." He chuckled.

"Red Bomber? Shadow Quaker? Where are you 2 at?" A female voice called, and a bot that reminded Miko of Arcee entered the room. Unlike Arcee, this Crusader was yellow instead of blue, and had white metal where Arcee's was black. The bot had odd silver optics, and a nervous expression on her petite face.

"Here Silver Lightning!" Quaker called out, and the bot turned toward us. A look of relief fell over her face as she spotted us.

"Oh, Red Bo- what is _she_ doing up _there_?" Silver Lightning demanded with a scream.

"Calm down, Sill, I'm totally fine." Miko reassured the Cybertronian with a laugh, taking a seat on the edge of the beam.

"'Sill'?" The bot asked confused.

"It's a lot shorter than 'Silver Lightning'." Miko explained. "I did the same to them," She added, gesturing to Red and Quaker. "you've got Red, and you've got Quaker. Everyone around here has a mouthful of a name, so I'm just going to shorten it. What do you need Sill? Oh, and what can you transform into?" She asked eagerly. Sill recoiled from Miko's reply.

"She's harmless, Lightning." Quaker informed the femme. He stretched out his hand, and with a simple hop Miko was in his palm. "Or as you'll learn to answer as, she's harmless Sill." Quaker grinned. Sill didn't say anything as she gaped at the human, and finally spoke.

"Boss wants the girl-"

"Miko." A human and 2 Cybertronians corrected.

"Boss wants _Miko _in the main area. He wants her to join us tonight, though you two will still act as her guards throughout the night." Sill explained.

"What's the tonight?" Miko asked eagerly.

"Oh, everyone is coming together to have some fun, it'll be the apex of the year!" Sill giggled.

"We have to go, guys, it'll be awesome!" Miko agreed.

"Then hurry up, Boss is starting early this time." Sill smiled, and giving the human a timid grin she led the group out and through the maze of halls and doors. The main room was bigger than anything Miko had ever seen, just plain humungous. Everyone that stood on the 'sader side were all together, laughing, playing games, having fun. Looking about her in delight, Miko let out a laugh.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Breaker's voice asked, and everyone in the room dropped down on a knee.

All except Miko, that is.

"Oh, stand up please, enjoy the night, have some fun." Breaker said, and everybody went back to what they were doing. "Please little Miss Miko, have some fun." Breaker smiled, moving on to another group of 'saders. The night flew by, and Miko found herself liking the beings in The Base, and they in turn grew to like her. She tried anything they did, even if it was a wrecking ball toss and the thing weighed more than 100 tons. Everyone had fun, and Miko realized she did not only consider The Base her home, she also considered its inhabitants her friends, maybe even family. Miko knew she was part of the 'sader faction now, and even though she began as an Autobot fan she was now firmly embedded in the Crusader cause. It wasn't just the fact she was stuck here by force, Miko realized she actually liked it here. That made her pause for a moment, but she was Miko Nakadai, and things that didn't make since happened a lot in her life. She joined the Autobots without a thought, and she was now a Crusader without a pause. Weird how lines are crossed and redrawn. Days passed, and Miko became a full fledged member of the society, she was allowed out of her prison cell, especially since they now knew she could get out when she tried. She made friends amongst the beings just as easily as she had back at the other base. Friends multiplied for her, and she grew to love the odd beings she encountered. Star began to loosen up to her, and he even agreed to drive her off the base as time progressed. Miko didn't really worry how she came to be here any more, she even forgot about Miki as time passed. Miko had fun in The Base, and its inhabitants were just as amused by her as she them. More time passed, and finally the creatures began to look at each other uneasily and with a sense of gloom. Miko didn't notice when the Cybertronians began to cast nervous glances amongst them, but as the whispers intensified she knew something was up. Sitting on a cross beam near her bedroom she finally decided she was going to know. Red, Quaker, and Sill were tossing a wrecking ball, and 2 other bots I had met, a purple Cybertronian named Cambree and a navy blue bot named Ram Out, were watching the game with amused grins.

"Hey, Ram?" Miko called out hesitantly, and the blue bot turned to her with an easy smile.

"What's up Miko? Want to get down?" He asked pleasantly.

"No, I, uh, had a question." Miko replied slowly.

"Shoot." Ram replied, giving her half his attention as the wrecking ball slammed past Red. Miko took a deep breath, and decided to be blunt.

"What's going on?" She demanded. Ram took in a sharp breath, and his eyes flashed to the ground. "Tell me, Ram, I can take it." Miko told him earnestly.

"She's a strong one, that Miko." Quake piped up.

"Strong girl indeed, thinks she can lift a 50 ton ball." Red chuckled.

"Ram, please?" Miko begged softly, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Quake? Sill? What do you think?" Ram finally asked turning from the curious girl

"I-I hope she is, tonight's the night. We can't have any problems." Sill answered hesitantly.

"Tonight's the night for what?" Miko asked confused, turning to look up into Quaker's black face.

"Tonight is the first assault against the 'cons, Miko. Today we fight." Red answered grimly.

"W-We _fight_?" Miko gasped.

_**Part 5: Let's take down a 'con ship**_

"You won't." Quaker assured the girl quickly.

"Then what am I-" Miko broke off, unsure.

"You are to be bait." Sill answered for the girl.

"Bait?" Miko questioned, and Quaker smacked his forehead as the truth was revealed.

"Sill, she wasn't supposed to know!" Red hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know!" Sill said quickly, and Red took a menacing step in her direction.

"Oh calm down, Red, better I know now then never." Miko replied in shock. "Bait?" She murmured, leaning against a support pole.

"I'm sorry, Miko, I shouldn't have said anything." Sill apologized quickly.

"What am I supposed to do?" Miko asked quietly. "Why am _I_ bait?" The group around me cast each other hesitant glances.

"Y-Your power." Quaker finally said.

"My power?" Miko asked confused. The conversation about her having power flashed through her mind, so long ago when she had first taken up residence inside The Base. "I forgot about that." Miko said with a sigh. "And what am I supposed to do?" Once again the Cybertronians glanced at each other. "Come on, let's get it all out in the open now." Miko said firmly, pushing herself to sit up straight and look down at all the beings with a tired sigh.

"You'll draw the 'cons attention while some of us go to short circuit the ship, we'll sink it into the deep and escape before anyone ever knows." Red replied quietly.

"Okay." Miko sighed. "Can someone take me to see Breaker? I want to hear the it from him."

"Of course, Miko." Sill said gently, reaching out her hand for the little human to climb on. Sill didn't attempt to tell her it would be okay, she just took Miko in silence to The Boss's office.

"Ah, little Miss Miko." He smiled when he saw Miko. "How is our human doing today?" He asked pleasantly Miko didn't respond, she just looked at him stoically and quietly. "Sill?" He questioned, and she set Miko on the cave ledge she was always deposited on when in the room. The yellow being quickly left the room, and that left one unusually quiet human and a slightly confused Cybertronian in the room. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Breaker asked calmly.

"I'm bait?" Miko demanded.

"Very well, cut through the chit chat why don't you?" Breaker remarked dryly.

"This is serious, Breaker! Am I going to die?" Miko demanded angrily.

"My dear, of course not." Breaker said placatingly. "You are going in as bait, that _is_ a correct statement, but you are not going alone. One of the 'saders that still proclaims his original mark of Decepticon will be going with you, probably Quaker or Ram, probably both." Breaker soothed. "You are not going alone, Miss Miko. Every 'sader is going, we are going to crash a Decepticon ship, my dear."

"What?" Miko exclaimed.

"I told you our mission in the beginning of this endeavor. We did not believe that Decepticons should attempt to destroy such pathetic life. We are a superior race, my dear, and as such we are to conquer a race befitting to our greatness. The Decepticons do not see this way of thought, so we are going to make them. We are going to destroy their ships, and then send a signal that will bring them to our realm. Here, we have ships that could transport Cybertronians off Earth and to go enslave a more befitting race. But to get there, we will be destroying some of their transportation."

"We're going to sink a 'con ship?" Miko repeated dubiously.

"Yes, now go change into bright colors. All the other 'saders are having their metals painted black, but you must be seen. As bait, you must be truly visible. I am warning you, although you will have guards you must be prepared to be possibly captured. Decepticons are not known for their gentleness to prisoners of war, if you are captured you must try to escape immediately. They will torture you if you stay in their grasp." The warning caused Miko to shiver, and the horror of what would happen made her shudder and gulp in fear. "We will rescue you, Miss Miko, never forget that. Once the ship is disabled we will free you, but you must promise to hold on until then." Miko gave a tiny nod. "Good, go change and we will set out tonight." Sill was called back in, and the little human was taken back to her room. Choosing the one color she couldn't stand, Miko pulled on a bright pink T-shirt and an even pinker pink skirt. Sill kept casting Miko worried looks, but the girl ignored it and waited for the D-Day signal. Star entered the room, now in pure black paint, and Miko automatically climbed into his outstretched hand.

"It's time?" She asked quietly, and the large bot nodded. "Let it be as it is to be." Miko whispered, her shoulders slumping. She knew going into a 'con ship was dangerous, but going in as bait was something Miko knew was a death sentence. Last time, Miko had actually been excited to get inside a 'con ship, but now, with torture looming Miko was actually afraid. She steeled her nerves as she was led out into the main room where everybody stood waiting. Everyone was in black, every inch of body was covered. The only thing to differentiate the beings were their eyes, some purple, some blue, a mix of green, black, all sorts of colors Miko had never know a Cybertronian could have.

"My comrades, now is the time, today we go to war! The 1st 'con ship is positioned over the Mariana Trench, a place that is luckily the deepest in the whole world." Breaker called out. What caught Miko's attention was the part about the con ship only being the _1__st__._ How many ships could there be? She thought surprised. "Everybody knows their respective assignments? We cannot afford a mistake, is that understood?" Breaker asked, and a wave of nods gave him his reply. "There is nothing left to say but this: Crusaders, let's see what you got." As if on cue, everyone transformed and I found myself sitting comfortably in the Austin Martin. The walls of The Base flew up, and cars of every make and model, planes of every shape and size, jets, and motorcycles all rolled out. All the beings crossed or flew over the water bridge, and Miko watched as they all headed for the roads. Suddenly a ground bridge portal opened in the middle of the road, and to Miko's shock all the 'saders zoomed straight toward it.

"Boss set it up to open." Star explained, and she nodded in reply. The other side of the portal was the 'con ship, and how Breaker got the exact coordinates was beyond the little Japanese. The minute a 'sader touched down on the other side they transformed, the purple 'con symbol obvious on each 'sader's body. I was placed on the floor as the 'saders moved off into each of their positions, all of the people disappeared to do their jobs.

"Miko, go. Just be seen, lead 'cons away from this area until we can come get you. Quaker will be right behind you, good luck." Breaker told her, and with a grave nod she set off. She started running down the long hall, and then she did what she had wanted to do from the beginning.

Have fun.

"Hey, 'cons! Bet you can't catch me! Yo, who thinks they can catch the little human? Hey Megatron, guess who's taking over your ship?" Miko called out as she ran. "Na, na, na, can't catch me!" Miko shouted, laughing with a smirk.

"What's goin' on?" A 'con demanded.

"What'd she say?" Another 'con asked. Decepticons came spilling into the hallway, and Miko had to play tag with them. They reached down to get her as she passed them, but she was quick, and she could hear Quaker taking out the 'cons behind her.

"Hey 'cons, who thinks they can catch me?" Miko smirked as she ran, but then was thrown back from a laser explosion. A 'con was shooting at her! Miko realized shocked as she scrambled to get back up. Pushing and moving she ran into a side room, but the guns followed her and Miko was racing to avoid being fried. The gun's blast shot through the roof as Quake knocked him down, his optics checking Miko over for injury. Miko nodded her health, and getting back up she started running again. Quake was joined by Red and Ram, and with her guards in place Miko kept moving. Lights were flashing, and Miko knew the 'saders had taken out the ship's controls. Sounds flared up and around in warning as the ship began to dip down towards the water below, and Miko fell over as the ship angled down. Getting up she kept moving, not knowing where she was going, but knowing her friends were behind her she kept going. Suddenly, she was grabbed around her middle and hoisted high up into an unknown 'con's face. "Let me go!" Miko demanded, twisting in his unbreakable grip.

"Girl thought she was so tough, but your ego inspired words will be your doom." The 'con hissed, and Miko squared her jaw in anger. Raising his cannon arm to attack, Miko was suddenly thrown into the air as the 'con was shot into next week.

"Miko!" Ram shouted, and the 'con who attempted to kill

Miko raised his arm and shot another blast before he was silenced forever. From her place in the air, Miko got hit by the blast. It was only the breath of the blast's edge, a kiss of disaster, but it made Miko scream in agony as she plummeted to the ground and slammed into the floor unconscious.

_**Part 6: The Aftermath**_

Miko woke up with a groan. Her vision was way past blurry, and her body felt like it had been run over. Even her mind was slow, and as she blinked in the low light she realized she was back at The Base.

She was safe.

Breathing quietly, Miko tried to lift her arm to brush back a strand of hair off her forehead, but found her left arm wouldn't move. Glancing at it in fear, afraid she'd lost the whole limb, she breathed in a half relief realizing the limb had been covered in white gauze and bandages. The thing was soaked through with blood, and gasping she realized her head had also been bandaged carefully.

"Hel-Hello?" Miko called out weakly, trying to sit up but finding herself to weak to sit up. "Quake? Sill? Red? Anyone?" Miko tried again, but her voice came out in a rasp and she groaned as her dry throat tried to create sounds. "Ram?" She breathed, but her voice wouldn't work. "Quake?" She tried again, just a tiny bit louder. A groan escaped her as her head thudded in pure agonizing pain, it wasn't fair! It hurt like, like, no not going there. Miko sighed, not even able to form the thought. Pain encompassed her, and she was delivered back into the sweet emptiness of sleep. The next time she awoke, it was to the sound of low voices.

"She's been sleeping for a _week_, Red, I'm getting worried. Is this normal for a human, Breaker?" Quaker was asking quietly.

"I am not completely sure, but I know it takes more time for a mortal to recover from injuries such as hers. And as to the fact she was hit by a Decepticon laser, we knew it would be a situation in which only time would tell." Breaker's calm voice replied, a tinge of worry taking over his tone.

"I can't stand waiting! I want to be able to do _something_!" Red growled angrily.

"Patience, Red, as Breaker said, only time will tell. She will awaken, and all will be well again." Sill said with false optimism.

"Yeah, something like that." Miko muttered, her arm burning worse than ever.

"Miko?" One of her friends gasped, and then worried faces covered every square inch of Miko's 'door'

"How are you? Your vitals finally started recovering a few days ago, but you just kept sleeping. Apparently, you entered a type of stasis." Sill told me quietly, her silver eyes anxious.

"I was in a coma?" Miko asked hoarsely.

"I believe so." Breaker nodded.

"Great, just great. And how long have I been out?" She asked, blinking rapidly as she tried to keep herself awake.

"A week and a half." Red replied.

"Okay." Miko sighed. "Not to bad, huh?" She smiled weakly, and then drifted off again. The next few days were like that. She would wake up have some water, and then fall right back asleep. Finally, she managed to sit up and get off the bed. It was an unsteady progress, but she managed to walk to the edge of her room and back. Sitting back down, she took a look at her arm. Somehow, one of the 'saders had changed her wrappings and this gauzy bandage was cleaner than the one before. Carefully peeling the layer of protection off, she gasped seeing the damage she was dealing with. The whole arm looked like it had been singed to a crisp, and bruises and scabs were beginning to blossom where the skin wasn't to burned to look like a wreck. Reaching up to her head, Miko carefully unwound the bandage. Touching the area lightly, she found the same thing that had grown on her arm's destroyed skin. Her skin had been burned off from the blast, and also noticing a more pronounced slash going down her arm Miko had a feeling the whole 'take down a 'con ship' had gotten worse after she had been knocked out. Miko recovered her war wounds with the bandages, and headed to the lip of the cave. "Red? Quake?" She called out, and the duo came over instantly.

"Yes Miko? Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Quaker asked immediately.

"A little bit better, what happened?" Miko asked with a weak smile.

"After that 'con hit you and you stopped moving I thought I was to late, but your heart was still beating. So slowly, I was afraid you had lost to much blood." Red whispered. "It's all my fault I should have scouted ahead, I should have known." He said quietly, the horror apparent in his voice.

"It's fine, just one of those things you couldn't expect. Besides, Breaker said something like this might happen. I knew what I was getting into, Red, and I'll be fine." She reassured the bot, and he didn't look fully convinced but Miko knew he would try for her sake.

"After Red got you, he started heading back to the group to get bridged out, but another 'con was waiting and he shoved you out of Red's grip and you fell. Again. While Red was battling another 'con came, and he had a sword for an arm. We knew he was trying to silence your spark, er, _heart_ and as he shot his arm down to kill you I threw him aside, but his sword dug into your skin, right on top of the laser's burn." Quaker winced. "I am _so_ sorry Miko, I thought we could keep you safe. But look at you, we couldn't protect you."

"Hey, Quake, it's _fine._ We all make mistakes, and this isn't my first head banging you know. Back home, I whacked my head so much my parents called me a walking trouble magnet. Seriously, I'm fine." That was a lie, her head was pounding and her arm felt like it was on fire. Seriously, weren't there any pain killers _anywhere _in The Base? Anywhere? "We're _all_ fine, right? Did we sink the ship?" Miko asked hopefully.

"It's at the bottom of the Mariana Trench, Miko, so yes we did succeed." Red smiled.

"Oh thank goodness." Miko breathed, and as she started to feel a bit woozy she headed back to bed. A week passed, and slowly her arm healed, well as much as something that bad could, and Miko was once again crossing beams, jumping, and laughing.

_**Part 7: Back to Today's Time**_

Miko got back up an hour later with her headache now manageable and another smile on her face. They didn't want her jumping to the cross beam anymore, not until her arm healed, so they had made her a makeshift rope bridge for her to use. Heading across, she started down the beams to the front of the room. Here, instead of dropping down the pipe, there was a rope ladder she was to use. It was so much more boring than her usual mode for getting around. But Miko was happy, her arm was _finally_ starting to heal, and that meant she would be back to being her normal rambunctious self pretty soon. The only reminder of D-Day was the one long, angry scar going all the way from her shoulder to her wrist, a simple reminder of what getting in the way of someone with a sword could do. Smiling, she headed for Breaker's office. Breaker was talking in low, excited tones with one of his second in commands, and as I entered his excitement dimmed as his optics saw the scar on my arm. I had taken to wearing sleeveless shirts, it was just easier and the wound never got aggravated, but it also meant everyone could see what happened on D-Day.

"Ah, Miss Miko, how are you today?" He asked pleasantly.

"Better, always better, and yourself?" She asked just as politely.

"Almost afraid to tell you some news." He began hesitantly.

"Shoot." Miko replied immediately.

"Are you sure?" Breaker asked, but Miko's look gave him his answer. "Quite right, we've caught another 'con signal off the northwest coast of Alaska. We want to go after it immediately, but I was worried you wouldn't be up to the task in your condition."

"Hey, I'm a 'sader, Breaker, no special treatment, right?" Miko replied with a smile. Breaker smiled ruefully as he remembered those words. He had told Miko that about all those in the 'sader faction, there was no special treatment, everyone was equal and would be treated as such.

"Then get ready to go to Alaska." Breaker replied.


	11. Nakoma

I stepped through the portal first, knowing I just had to be the first one to test out Raf's invention. Taking a breath and not looking back, I stepped through. The white light enveloped me, and I closed my eyes as I waited for my feet to land in the snow or to meet my maker. Opening my eyes, I immediately felt like a Popsicle.

"Ja-Jack?" I stuttered, wrapping my arms around myself for warmth. "R-Raf? He-Hello?" I called, my teeth chattering uncontrollably. Jack and Raf came through, and all of us freezing we headed for the nearest building. Snow was falling faster and faster, and I started to regret leaving without a jacket. _Short sleeves were so not meant for Alaska's weather! _I thought shivering and shuddering. I could tell my friends had the same problem, we were all going to freeze to death.

"H-H-Hypotherm-m-mia will s-s-start to set in so-o-on." Raf chattered trying to keep warm. "H-H-Huddle tog-g-ether for warmth, or w-we won't sur-survive." Knowing Raf was right, and with howling winds beginning to scream at us and whipped my hair about my face as we all chattered and shivered.

"N-Never thought I-I'd die o-out h-here." Jack murmured after we'd huddled together and pressed toward what seemed like a little cabin. "T-Though I-I'd g-get s-stepped on 'for I-I'd d-die of the w-weather." He shuddered, and reaching out blue fingers I grabbed the icy door and shoved it open. The woman inside gasped as we three entered the hut, the crackling fire throwing her startled shadow against the walls. Shivering and with teeth knocking together, I approached her slowly. I was almost afraid we were so far north that this woman was from an Inuit tribe and wouldn't know any English, or might be an Eskimo and still not know English.

"H-Hey, I-I'm Mi-Miki, and t-these are m-my friends J-Jack a-and R-Raf." I stuttered, pointing each out and then going back to rubbing my arms in an attempt to keep the blood flowing. I was envying the woman, she was dressed in furs and warm, thick boots, and underneath the furs I could make out thick clothing underneath. The hut was basically that, a little building. There was a small fire crackling in a tiny fireplace, one simple bed covered in blankets, a small table and chair, a little cabinet with something inside. "C-Can we p-please b-borrow a b-blanket?" I stuttered, and the woman, after the shock of having three unusual kids barge into her home, jerked to her senses and headed to the bed and brought each of us one thick, fur covered blanket. We all huddled in our blankets for warmth, and then turned to each other to add another inch of heat. "T-Thank y-you, m-ma'am." I told her gratefully, and clucking the woman lead us to sit on the bed. Still shivering, and still worrying about that hypothermia Raf was talking about, we waited while the fire warmed the ice off us. The woman was moving about her hut, getting cups and bowls, and heading to a pot I hadn't noticed by the fire she spooned some soup into the bowls and something else into the cups. She handed each of us the food and drink, and we took it gratefully. My blue fingers slowly turned back to pink, and Raf's icicle dripped hair slowly lost the icy decorations. Jack was the best for our icy adventure. He was just a little blue around the edges and had snow clinging all over him.

"You are here at the cost of great peril." The woman finally said, her voice cracking with its raspy disuse. "You attempt something with danger apparent, why?" The three of us cast glances at each other, first shocked by her words, and how she knew we were 'up to no good'.

"W-We're here to find my sister, she was taken a while back and we're here to get here back." I finally replied.

"Ah, a journey it seems." The woman nodded. "But why not leave it in the hands of your peers? Your parents?"

"It's...complicated." I finally say.

"Ah, it has to do with the craft over the waters." The woman nodded wisely, and we look at her shocked.

"H-How do you know about that?" I asked cautiously, looking at her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"So you have come to cause its ruin." The woman said, dipping her head with a small smile. "I am the woman of the snow, the lady of the ice, the woman of warmth in an otherwise frozen environment. I heal the ill, and at times I predict what is to come. Your arrival, however, I did not foresee." The woman said with a gentle look. "You, my young acquaintances, may call me Nakoma." The lady removed her top coat of furs, setting them carefully on the table. I could now tell she was of the Inuit world, with her long black hair, tough skin, and dark brown (black actually) eyes. Nakoma was humming as she took Raf's bowl and put it up, then Jack's and mine followed, and then Nakoma took a seat on the chair. "Now, tell Nakoma what you are truly after." Her black eyes bored into mine, and I couldn't seem to turn my head and break contact. Suddenly Nakoma let out a laugh, and I could break out of her gaze. "You are Nashota!" She chortled with mirth.

"Huh?" I asked confused as her yellowed teeth turned their dazzling smile on me.

"'Nashota' means twin. You have one, no?" Nakoma smiled, her black eyes sparkling. "And to pretend to be the other, true twin you are. But to play the part where the beings are not of this earth? To walk with sparks of another world? Quite unusual, but 'Nashota' is never normal."

"How do you..." I trailed off in wonder.

"I am Nakoma, little Nashota. My name itself means Great Spirit, I am endowed with power from my namesake and from it I know more than others. My gift takes many forms, and on this night it allows me to see into a person's soul."

"From my eyes?" I whispered shocked.

"Does thou not know the old saying? 'The eyes are mirrors of the soul', but not exactly. The eyes are windows, not mirrors. Mirrors make things backwards, Nashota, and with a 'mirror in the soul' truth can be reversed, but not so with a window. I see much, and your soul, my young Nashota, is in turmoil most great. You seem to believe your sister evil? How is this so?"

"She joined the stupid 'cons!" I spit out hatefully. "She's on the _bad guys_ side! She's an Autobot girl, she wouldn't go to those 'cons. She brought me here to America so she wouldn't have to let the 'bots know of her betrayal! She _deserted _them! She a silly, low down, yellow belly, _idiot_!" I yelled angrily, and found myself on my feet my breath coming out in angry puffs.

"Does seem that way." Nakoma allowed, nodding her black haired head. "But is there something you missed?" My anger fizzled out as confusion took over.

"What are you talking about?" Raf asked for me.

"A Nashota such as her has a connection to her twin, and such is vice versa. Through the Nashota here I could find the other, and now I know about both of the Nakadai girls." Nakoma said ominously.

"H-How do you know my last name?" I asked suspiciously.

"You think it odd someone gifted by the Great Spirit can find out simple facts from a soul, but not so unusual that a girl has Cybertronian friends?" Nakoma replied with an arched brow. "A Bulkhead I believe." The three of us gasped in shock. _How did she know? _I thought surprised.

"C-Can you tell me where my sister is?" I asked hesitantly, looking the woman in the eyes.

"I can do better I can tell you which side she is on, and _why_." Nakoma said with a gentle smirk on her face.

"The 'cons right?" I grumbled angrily.

"No." Nakoma replied, shattering my thought process.

"What?" I asked her thunderstruck. "Miko's not a 'con now?"

"She never was." Nakoma smiled easily. "And never will be."

"Wait, Miko told me in her notebook she was with some 'cons." Jack piped up.

"That is true, their symbols are 'cons, and when Miko wrote that booklet she believed them just as cruel as their symbols would lead her to believe. No, young one, Miko is in a whole other group, not of the Decepticons and not of your dear Autobots. No, Nashota your sister was kidnapped by the group known as Crusaders, the 'sader faction to put it simply." Nakoma said, and to our shocked faces began to tell the tale of Miko Nakadai. It took her time, and she told us it slowly, but I realized now why she hadn't tried to get away from the jet back in the Sahara. The 'saders were more numerous than our 'dear' Autobots, and hearing there were more 'saders than we can count I knew Miko was protecting the Autobots by not running away. Finally, Nakoma ended the tale, and what shocked me the most was I was connected to my wayward sister, and I could have found her just by following our 'connection' Nakoma had first talked about.

"I could have found her?" I asked indignant.

"If you had concentrated and followed her voice." Nakoma replied, getting up and adding a log to the fire.

"And she's coming _here_, to Alaska?" Raf asked surprised.

"Of course, the 'saders want to destroy the 'cons, get them off our planet." Nakoma replied. "And she should be boarding the ship in half an hour. Any ideas how to get in?" We all blanched at the thought. We had come to get Miko back, we hadn't really thought _how_...and especially now since apparently she was heading for a 'con ship.

"Now ma'am." Raf finally said for us. "We don't have any ideas."

"Children, children, always so brash in their excitement." Nakoma clucked, but I could tell a glint was in her eyes.

"We submit ourselves to what you suggest." I said suddenly, and Jack and Raf looked at me like I was crazy.

"Good Nashota, I have an idea that will not be pleasing." She chuckled.

"Whatever you say, I know you're the only one that can help us." I told her firmly, and I could feel the agreement in my companions.

"Very smart, Nashota. I am pleased you know something, I am pleased you can feel I have power." I thought about Nakoma's words, how she'd been able to look into my soul somehow...there was power in this woman, something that was not of this world.

"Who _are_ you? _What _are you?" Jack suddenly demanded, and instead of getting angry, Nakoma just chortled.

"Boy, you have a fire not usually found in my arctic home! I will get you aboard, but there is only one thing you must do. You must believe my power, else you will be sucked away and freeze out in the arctic winds." Nakoma told us calmly, a stern light taking over her usually bright eyes.

"What do we have to believe?" Raf asked hesitantly.

"My power is something the modern world considers a falsehood, a sham if you will. Your scientists would lock me in a dark asylum and leave me wanting for believing in it, for to your generation magic is just a trick." Nakoma replied quietly. "But magic is real, it allowed your friends to find you, no young Rafael, it was not some coincidence you witnessed that fight. Those Decepticons were supposed to be heading west, but instead they headed north and into Jasper, Nevada. And Miko would never have found that exchange student brochure if it weren't for a bit of magic. Do you remember, Nashota? It just appeared on your front door. And Jack, boy, you were meant for much more than a medium wage job. Try protector of Earth!"

"So, magic?" Raf asked slightly dubious.

"I would be locked up for being a 'magician', a 'witch' my dears, as would you for saying you had friends that were huge, robotic, transforming vehicles. Remember your disbelief that first day you heard it?" Nakoma asked me, fixing me with a pointed gaze.

"Yeah, I called her crazy." I remembered with a shaky laugh.

"Very true, my dear. But my magic is from the Great Spirit, and I can do a great many things with it...including transportation." Nakoma smiled a weathered smile, standing up. "It requires faith, for nothing is possible without it. If you believe me, that my magic is powerful enough to transport you to a Decepticon Warship, then you have nothing to fear. If you don't, you are lost."

"I'm sorry, magic? How is that even possible?" Jack spoke up, ever the skeptic.

"Do you believe it pure luck your teleportation device brought you to my home? And as for how possible? Well, I believed you thought the same of your Cybertronian friends, did you not?" Nakoma questioned. Jack thought about it and sighed. She was right, we couldn't truly understand how or way, but we just had our belief in it.

"I don't think it was luck we came to you, I think you were supposed to tell me about Miko." I told the woman with a thankful smile. I didn't get her magic, I really didn't even know if it was real or not. I mean really, come on, magic? But she was able to look in my eyes and know me, I didn't know how, but I knew she somehow knew. And if a little misguided belief was all that came from this, well so be it.

"You shall be the first, my dear. Exit my home, and then turn to face us. You will find a break in a patch of ice right in front of you. I trust you will know what to do, for I can only guide your path, not tell you how this story ends. That is for you to decide, young Nashota. You decide the fate of your destiny, remember that, young one. Take a leap of faith, Miki, that is what you must take with you. If you truly believe, you will be fine and on board the 'con ship _Elimination_, and if not...you shall be no more." Nakoma told me, and gulping I stood up and headed for the door. "Shoo, I wish you luck young Nashota. Your brothers of the quest will be behind you." Jack and Raf stood up and I turned back to the door. Taking a breath, I turned the knob and stepped out into the howling wind and snow. Turning back toward the hut, I gasped.

It was gone.

The hut, Jack and Raf, Nakoma, _gone_.

The snow and ice were quickly numbing me, and the snow blinded my sight. _What was I supposed to do? _I wailed mentally, gasping in the whiteness. Looking around myself and jerking myself to move forward I twirled around in horror. I was alone in the white wilderness, left to fend for myself. I heard a soft crack behind me, almost swallowed by the clamoring winds, and flipping myself around I found the patch of ice Nakoma had spoke about. It was a gaping hole, the churning water spewing onto the snow to freeze over immediately. I took a step backward in shock, trying to keep my already blue arms warm in vain. I looked at the water, fearing that Nakoma wanted me to jump _into_ the water. That-That couldn't be right, right? I looked at the water, and Nakoma's words came back:_"Take a leap of faith, Miki." _Hm, that was the only time she actually called me my name. I realized surprised, and knew it was for a reason. 'The Twin' wasn't supposed to take a leap into the icy water to retrieve a lost twin, _Miki _was supposed to. Not the girl who 'Played the Part', not the great pretender, but _Miki Nakadai_. I was supposed to get my sister, not because she was my twin, but because she was my sister in crime, my only sibling, the girl who taught me to get in trouble and have fun, the sibling who stood up for me and vice versa, I was supposed to leap to bring my absolute best friend in the world home.

I jumped into the water, and I sank like a rock. Air bubbles escaped my mouth as the water knocked the warmth out of me, and the chilling blackness enveloped me as I spasmed in the water. I lost my sense of direction, and the dark pulled me under as the last ounce of air left me, as my blood screamed for oxygen. Water surged into my open mouth, up my nose, and I choked on it all. Gasping again, the darkness took me.


	12. Another Battle, what else is new?

I let out a gasp as air flooded my lungs, the light blinded my wide eyes, and the sound of fighting of Cybertronian proportions rang in my ears. All around me, Cybertronians were fighting: blasters roared, swords clanged, and ambushes popped up everywhere. I spun quickly to the side as a 'con barreled toward me _and into another Decepticon_. What was going on? 'Cons fighting 'cons? That wasn't normal right? 'Bots were fighting the 'cons as well, but that was to be expected. I edged against the back wall as a 'bot fell in front of me, jumping right back up and continuing on.

"'Saders!" A voice yelled out, and I saw almost all the 'cons and all the 'bots move their optics in the direction of the voice. "We lost her! Find Miko!" I jerked my head in the direction of the 'bot or 'con, whichever symbol he bore, and my mouth dropped into an 'O' of surprise. Miko was _here_? _Now_? Hope filled me as I swiveled my head in all directions, hoping to find my mischievous sister somewhere in the fray.

"This what you're looking for?" A voice smirked, and I screamed as cold metal fingers grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me up high. "Lost little Miko indeed." The voice smirked, and my mind blanked as I was held in front of a huge 'con. The fighting stilled as the ''Saders' realized I had been kidnapped, what they didn't know was I was _Miki_, not Miko my sister. Indignation finally overrode my paralyzing freak out.

"Let me go! What do you think you're doing? Put me down, _now_!" I ordered hotly. "I'm warning you, you vile, whack job idiotic-"

"Miki! She's here Raf!" Jack's voice shouted in the sudden lull.

"Miki?" The 'con holding me said confused. "Well, you may not be who they're looking for, but I still have a hostage it seems."

"Let her go, you big bully!" Raf yelled, and relief flooded me as my two friends ran into the room.

"More humans? On _my _ship? Terminate them! _Now_ you fools!" The 'con holding me roared, and I paled as a cannon was pulled out and locked on target.

"NO! You can't! Please! Stop!" I begged in fear, and watched as the cannon glowed. "Run guys!" I screamed, and my friends skedaddled out of the line of fire. The cannon shot off round after round, but by fate or sheer dumb luck the boys dodged and avoided the blasts, and I was sure Bulk would be proud if he could see them.

"Crusaders!" A familiar voice screamed above the blasts. "Save the boys! 'Saders, attack! This is what we came here to do, unless you all forgot. And somebody, SAVE MY SISTER!" The voice screamed in annoyance, and I gaped as I looked across the space separating me from my only twin, Miko Nakadai. "Hey sis." I saw her mouth, and gave a somehow cheerful and grim wave in my direction.

"M-Miko?" I breathed, and Miko just smiled and jumped onto the shoulder of a 'con. The fighting started up again as a 'con, one of 'Crusaders', or whatever Miko had been talking about, came tearing in my direction. I braced for the collision as my captor was slammed to the ground, and I was forcibly ripped from my captor's grip. The 'Sader was none to gentle, and I screamed as he broke one of (okay, all of) my ribs.

"Quake, we're not trying to kill her." Miko's voice came with a smiling reprimand. "Not today anyway." I whimpered and gasped in pain as I was jostled in the 'con's grip. "Geez Quake, what did you do to her?" Miko asked shocked when she saw me in the Cybertronian's hand.

"Miko I-" Quake began, but his words were cut off as one of the real Decepticons came barreling into his side. I was thrown from Quake's hand, and slamming into the wall I let out an ear piercing scream and sobbed as the pain escalated and I had to scream and scream and scream.

"Miki! Miki!" A voice called urgently, and opening a tear filled eye I saw Raf and Jack racing toward me. Raf reached me first, and falling to his knees he looked my broken body over in horror.

"Miki." He breathed just as Jack reached me.

"We need to move her out of the line of fire." He said grimly after accessing our situation. "Raf, she's bleeding profusely, we need to make her a tourniquet or something." I smiled dreamily as I realized he sounded so much like his mom. He would make a good doctor, I thought sleepily. "Miki, don't you dare fall asleep. You have to stay awake, okay?" A bang soared over our heads with an angry roar, blowing a chunk of wall out and raining down on us. We all looked up in horror, waiting for our dooms, but my sister (actually being practical and in charge for once) shouted for someone to save 'that dumb sister of mine'. _Well excuse me if your friend crushed all my ribs, I am _so_ sorry my ribs got crushed during all this craziness; what was I thinking? Completely inconsiderate. _I grumbled mentally as Jack, Raf, and I were shoved out of the way of the debris. Jack and Raf carefully maneuvered me closer to the wall as 'cons rushed by, and then a blaring red light echoed over the warship.

"Oh no, the control panel's been breached!" A 'con realized in horror. "We need to evacuate! Everyone, get to an escape pod, we'll exact our revenge later you pathetic Crusaders. Just you wait." My original captor warned as he lead the escape.

"We need to get out as well, good job 'saders. Let's get out of here while there's still time." A 'sader spoke calmly, brushing concrete bits off his metal like this was a normal day at the office. "And comrades, we took the other ship in less than 15 minutes. Sloppy, sloppy, if you ask me." The 'sader tsked, putting his hands behind his back as he walked into a ground bridge. The sullen 'saders all grumbled as they shuffled into the bridge as the warship began a descent into the dark waters of the frozen Alaskan waters.

"Quake get my sister! Red, have the portal's coordinates reset." Miko screamed over the blaring alarms as she hopped into a 'sader's hand. Quake headed toward us, and I thought it was weird that he was almost all black. _To dark_, I mused as my eyes spotted with stars and blackness.

"We don't have time, Miko. We'll have to take the boys as well." The other 'sader, Red, shook his head.

"The water's going to be deep enough for me to get them home in time." Miko replied crossing her arms defiantly.

"I'm not worried about depth, Miko, I'm worried about pressure. You won't survive much deeper." Red argued worriedly.

"Well stop arguing and it'll be over, okay? Besides, Breaker wouldn't like it if they came, and you know it." Miko retorted, and sighing and making a face that only some one who's met Miko Nakadai can make, spoke into an intercom system asking for the redirection of the portal. "Where, Miss Nakadai?" Red asked brusquely.

"Autobot base, they'll be safest there." Miko nodded in reply, looking at us three with a wistful smile. "I'm sorry, guys, but we're not going to be having one of those tearful reunions. To bad though, I've needed a hug really bad and the 'saders can't give me one without killing me. Tough times these are, huh?"

"Miko, you have to come back with us, we miss you." Raf cried miserably.

"Aw Raf, I've missed you too. That's why I left you with Miki, I knew she could keep you happy. Haven't you been having fun with her, Raf?" Miko asked softly, a sweet smile taking over her face.

"Sorta." Raf replied quietly.

"'Sorta'?" I demanded, looking at him angrily and snapping out of the coma I was probably entering unless I got some medical attention. _How much blood had I lost anyway? How much can you lose until your dead? I don't want to die, I have a test in math next week..._

"And what about you, Jack? Been to bored?" Miko asked with a cheerful smile.

"It's not been as interesting without you around." Jack replied, and I knew he wished Miko would close the gap between them. She was high up aloft on the 'sader's hand, and we were down here looking up at her.

"I knew it, and Miki dear...we need to get you to a hospital like now." Miko realized with a calmness I didn't know my sister even had.

"No duh." I murmured, unsure if she heard me or not.

"Well, good bye Raf, Jack. I'll get back to the base one of these days. Quake, throw the boys through." Miko decided, and the 'sader reached down, grabbed both boys and shoved them through the portal.

"MIKO! MIKI!" One of the boys screamed, and I reached out weakly towards them, but the portal blinked, and they were gone.

"Raf...Jack." I whispered sadly, slightly shocked.

"Red, get the portal redirectionized, we need to have Miki checked out stat." Miko was saying as I finally blacked out.

_~(0)~_

"Thanks Doc, you really are the best." I heard Miko saying, relief laced in her voice.

"I try." The other voice replied humbly. "But resetting the bones was no easy task, and she'll need your help. May I be frank with you, Miss Nakadai?"

"Of course, you always are." Miko replied, surprise in her tone.

"Why did you not you take her to a human hospital? They would have been better suited to this sort of injury. And the size would not have been a problem with human physicians, I could have smashed her skull without even trying. Broke what was not broken, injured what already was."

"Frank as always." Miko breathed with a smile as I cracked my eyes open a millimeter. The light burned me mercilessly, and I squeezed my eyes shut as a headache began to pound in my head. "I don't know, Doc. I knew you were the best by Cybertronian standards, and I knew she kinda wasn't Cybertronian, but...I wanted my sister here with me. She's my only sibling, my best friend. I-I wanted her here, with me."

"Chain Breaker will not be pleased." Doc replied quietly.

"Oh, he won't mind." Miko responded, probably with her famous eye roll. I tried opening my eyes again, and found the light less painful.

"I will leave that argument between the two of you, but as for now, I have other patients I must check up on. Please inform me if your sister's condition changes."

"Course Doc, what else would I do?" Miko replied easily.

"Knowing you? Well, the sky truly is the limit." He chuckled, and heavy thumping footsteps followed the 'sader as he left the room.

"Aw, he knows me so well." Miko laughed.

"Not that hard to figure out." I rasped quietly.

"Miki!" Miko gasped, and she ran to my side. "You're awake!"

"Well duh, I'm talking aren't I?" I groaned.

"Course, of course, I can't believe you're awake! Doc was saying a possible coma, but I knew you'd pull through, if there's a test waiting for you I knew you wouldn't die until you took it."

"How'd you know about my math?" I rasped.

"Mr. Cantrell always gives a test every second week. Next week is the second week, I'm not idiot you know." Miko told me with one of her trademark 'Miko' looks.

"Your grades would beg to differ." I told her dryly. Miko gave a indignant snort.

"I'm telling Mama your ragging on me again, she's told you that you can't use my grades against me."

"Oh did she?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course, don't you remember?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"Miko." I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Ah good times." Miko laughed. _Yes indeed, what good times._ I thought with a rueful chuckle. 


	13. Home Sweet Home

Ratchet was happy. For the first time in who knew how long, Miko wasn't getting up to her usual mischief. Sure, there were the few odd glances cast in young Rafael's direction, but youth came with unpredictable emotions. Focusing back on the super computer in front of him, Ratchet smiled as he saw no 'con signals on the screen. In a way, it was both a thrilling feeling as well as a disappointment. Thrilling, there were no 'cons in their sector which meant that the Decepticons weren't up to any wrong doing (highly unlikely) and Ratchet could relax knowing his comrades would not be endangering themselves in the next fight between the two sides. Disappointment, Ratchet would not know their location or what they would be attempting to do next. With artifacts left on earth from forgotten ships, Ratchet couldn't afford to let even one fall into Decepticon hands. Unfocusing, Ratchet started to worry about the children. Miko and Rafael especially had taken to holing up in the office section of the base, and even though he had sent Jack after them today, he worried at their absence. What could they be doing that would be taking so much time? Where could they-

A bright light exploded in the center of the room, and jerking away from the unknown portal Ratchet's optics narrowed as he waited for whatever was going to come at him. What came through was something he'd never expected.

"MIKO! MIKI!" Jack was screaming as both he and Rafael were spit out of the portal and thrown unceremoniously onto the cold floor. Just as quickly as it had arrived, the portal blinked away leaving Rafael and Jack screaming for Miko and an unknown human named Miki.

"No! They can't be-be-" Rafael was stuttering.

"We have to go back! We have to! A portal, someway!" Jack was rushing in horror.

"No! _No_! Miki! Miko!" Raf screamed helplessly.

"Jack! Rafael! Calm yourself! What is wrong?" Ratchet demanded as he tried to quiet the children.

"Jack? Jack! What happened, Jack? Jack!" Arcee was saying urgently as she zoomed into the room at the sound of her partner's distress. Bumblebee was just as quick, dropping down beside his crying human and beeping and blipping out sounds to try to find out what was wrong. Optimus and Bulkhead were the last in the room, taking in the chaos in shock.

"Miko was, and then Miki, and now there-there-there-" Rafael was crying, looking at Jack for help.

"Jack? What's going on?" Arcee asked as she took in her silent partner's horrified face.

"She's going to die." Jack finally whispered.

"DIE? She's going to die?" Rafael asked as he hiccuped and more tears fell down his face. "She said we'd get her back! She can't die! Not now, not when we were so close! No! We can't let it-" Rafael's words were suddenly swallowed by hiccups.

"They'll both die, how do we know the 'saders won't kill them?" Jack asked angrily, shock in his face.

"The 'saders won't hurt them, Jack! They can't! Miko trusts them, she doesn't just trust everyone!" Rafael replied hurriedly, his hiccups slowing for him to reply.

"Oh yeah she does." Jack scoffed darkly. "Besides, Nakota could've been wrong, Raf, that lady doesn't know everything." Jack whispered, not making sense to anyone in the room beside the crying Hispanic.

"Nakoma, _(hiccup)_ her name's _(hiccup)_ 'Nakoma' Jack." Rafael corrected gently.

"Nakoma? Who's Nakoma? What are you talking about?" Arcee was asking confused.

"That is the understatement, Arcee." Ratchet agreed.

"Wait, where's Miko? Is Miko dying?" Bulkhead asked urgently after realizing there were only two upset humans in the room.

"No, not Miko, _Miki_." Jack corrected quietly.

"We were-were _(hiccup)_ so close! She was _there_, _(hiccup)_ Jack, right in _(hiccup)_ front of us! And then-(_hiccup)_ then-" Rafael whimpered and looked down at his hands as silent tremors racked his body.

"So close, and then Miki- Oh no, Miki! She won't make it unless we get her help!" Jack remember in horror.

"Wasn't Miko _(hiccup)_ helping her? Was _(hiccup)_ that why she _(hiccup)_ sent us away?" Rafael asked worriedly.

"Miko? Miki? Who's Miki? Jack, talk to me." Arcee asked, needing some answers.

"Where _is_ Miko?" Bulkhead demanded again.

"Safe?" Rafael questioned.

"With the 'saders..." Jack trailed off, finally looking at his protector and partner.

"Okay, who are these 'saders?" Ratchet sighed.

"Children, I believe you have some explaining to do." Optimus finally said, and the boys looked at each other a moment before replying.

"Is it time? _(hiccup)_ Will Miki be mad?" Rafael asked quietly.

"It's all over. If we're ever going to get them back, it's about time we told the truth." Jack replied quietly, and the room fell silent as the Autobots realized something big had been going on right under their noses.

"The deception is over." Yep, something big had gone down. The 'bots now knew it for sure, Rafael's hiccups had subsided as he spoke the ominous words. Something chilled their sparks, knowing something was going to be told, something they wouldn't want to know.

"Miki won't like it." Jack chuckled. "Correction, _Miko_ won't like it."

"It's time though." Rafael replied, raising his voice so the Autobots could hear him perfectly clear.

"How do we start? It's not our story, so how would Miki start it?" Jack mused, getting lost in his thoughts.

"I believe this 'Miki' person would be a good place to start." Optimus spoke, nudging the older boy to tell the tale he and Rafael had been hiding from them.

"Miki." Rafael laughed with a soft smile. "Miki is Miko's twin sister." The revelation shocked the room, all except for Bulkhead.

"Miko has a sister? I didn't know that, and I know everything about her!"

"Not as much as you think you know." Jack shook his head. "I should've realized it wasn't Miko when she started doing her homework, got her first A..."

"Miki's been pretending to be Miko for a few months now." Rafael explained.

"What?" The Autobots exploded.

"What do you mean? I would've been able to tell if it wasn't Miko!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Jack? She's...what? What do you mean her sister has been pretending to be her?" Arcee nudged gently. Bumblebee let out a series of beeps in a rapid sequence.

"It wasn't her, Bee." Rafael replied with a shrug.

"So we've had an imposter in our midst this whole time?" Optimus asked surprised.

"I had a suspicion, but I never thought this would be the outcome." Ratchet murmured.

"What, if it hasn't been Miko, if it's been this Miki girl, then where's our Miko been?" Arcee finally asked. The two boys shared a look again.

"Well, she was taken hostage awhile ago by the Crusaders, another type of Cybertronian group." Jack explained.

"I have never heard of these 'Crusaders', this is preposterous!" Ratchet growled.

"They're kind of a secret group." Rafael shrugged helplessly.

"Okay, moving on." Bulkhead said, shaking his head at the craziness of it all.

"She apparently has this power, it makes Cybertronians come to her...I don't get it, but they were using her to take down 'con ships." Jack said.

"The 'con signal over the Mariana..." Ratchet realized shocked.

"That was her." Jack smiled with a nod.

"_Miko_ took down a 'con ship?" Arcee asked skeptically.

"With the help of the Crusaders." Rafael nodded.

"So, what have you been doing with Miki?" Bulkhead asked after a moment.

"Trying to find Miko. In the beginning, we thought she had gone over to the 'con side so we were trying to get her back. It was horrible! To think Miko becoming a 'con! And then Miki made me build a ground bridge-"

"You built a ground bridge?" Ratchet interrupted incredulous.

"Crude model, but yeah." Rafael replied with a shy smugness.

"Incredible." Ratchet breathed.

"We did it in secret, over in the office section." Rafael responded, motioning to the place Ratchet had always watched both Raf and Miko, ahem, _Miki _go.

"And today we used it to go to Alaska." Jack smiled.

"What!" The Autobots exploded again.

"Yeah, we kinda helped the Crusaders take down a 'con ship..." Rafael said sheepishly.

"We didn't help." Jack argued.

"We were there, it counts!" Rafael replied quickly.

"Whatever you say." Jack sighed.

"We did." Rafael replied firmly.

"Okay, we did. But Miki got really hurt, enough that she might die..." Jack trailed off.

"And what about Miko?" Bulkhead asked urgently.

"Oh she's fine, the Crusaders took her back to their base. I think." Rafael replied. "We kinda got thrown through a portal before we could find out..."

"Oh no..." Bulkhead whispered.

"We'll find them." Ratchet replied firmly. A ruse taking place right in front of him? And him _not _finding out about it? This was an outrage!

"As you always do, old friend." Optimus spoke with a faint smile.

"You have to, Ratchet. Miki's dying of blood lose, she has a ton of cracked ribs, and _Miko_ is the one taking care of her!" Jack replied in earnest. The whole group shuddered at the thought.

Miki was doomed.

"Let me see if I can re triangulate the coordinates." Ratchet murmured, heading towards his computer.

"I doubt that's a good idea. Miko set us away from a sinking 'con ship. The coordinates would probably lead you to the bottom of the ocean." Rafael sighed, and Ratchet blanched at the thought of sending the children to a watery grave.

"Then how do we get Miko back?" Bulkhead wondered aloud.

"The usual way, we let her return on her own free will." Jack sighed. "We let her come home on her own."


	14. Cut Loose and Break Free

Miko and I sat high atop a rocky outcropping, Miko lounging around as usual and I was sitting with my chin on my head. I was so tired, and so annoyed. My ribs were healing nicely, and besides for the bruises that I doubt were ever going to go away, I was feeling better. So much better in fact, I could even beat Miko at her cross beam obstacle course! But today we were on top of the 'sader Base, just sitting and chatting like any _normal_ sisters would.

It was kinda weird.

Miko finally told me we were in Italy, a really pretty place too, but we weren't even allowed to go into any of the cities! It was so unfair, but the 'saders apparently were happier not having to keep tabs on us.

"So, Miki dearest, I checked my grades online..." Miko began, and I cringed knowing what was coming. "A B+? Really? What were you thinking? Those dumb teachers probably _expect _something out of me now! _Me_! Miko Nakadai does not make B+'s, it's just unheard of! I asked you to pretend to be me, not take over my life!" My sister wailed pitifully.

"Well excuse me! I've always played you, and for once in my life I just wanted to see what an achieving, successful Miko would look like." I retorted, and she gave me an _Oh-you-did-not-just-go-there_ look.

"Well." She sniffed. "Excuse me for being myself."

"Yeah, and I wanted to be me too, but that ain't happenen any time soon." I drawled, leaning back with a smirk.

"Miki Nakadai, are you trying to insult me?" Miko asked incredulously with her usual smile.

"I would love to say yes-"

"Jasper is definitely a good look for you!" Miko grinned. "I knew the States would do you some good, and they did! Broke open your shell, showed you a bit of the world...Hey, how did you get out of Japan anyway? Mother had a fit when I told her I wanted to head to America."

"The usual way, I told her I had a last minute Decathlon competition and the plane left that night. She knows how honest I am, why would I lie to her?" I replied with my own smile.

"I am such a good role model for you, sis." Miko replied with a proud look.

"Don't get used to it." I told her. "I _am_ going to be making A+'s again, just you wait and see."

"Of course, sure, why not, the world would just end if Miki made an F, wouldn't it?" My sister teased, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Miko, are you ever going to go back to the Autobots? I don't think Raf and Jack can keep our secret for long." I asked quietly, looking at my sister's calmly resigned face.

"Miki, I honestly don't know. The 'saders want all 'cons off Earth, apparently we aren't sophisticated enough for them or something, and I'm like this beacon or whatever so I don't know when they'll let me go." Miko sighed, looking out at the horizon with a shake of her head. "I don't know if they'll ever let me leave."

"We can run." I optioned boldly.

"You can't outrun a Crusader, Miki, just me. I've tried, countless, _countless_ times, and they've always managed to catch me and drag me back. But now...I actually kinda like it here, I don't try to run anymore."

"Miko Nakadai, are you telling me you've gone soft?" I marveled. "_My sister _has lost her edge? Can't do any of your old tricks, can you Miko. Not as devious, I always knew this day was coming. I just didn't expect you to give up _while you're in captivity_." I scoffed, and Miko bristled under the accusation.

"I so have not lost my edge! I'm just as good as I've ever been, I'm still awesome, girl." Miko shot back, but I just shook my head and tsked.

"Not even trying anymore, that is sad."

"I am to trying!"

"You. Gave. Up." I told her coldly.

"I didn't!" Miko protested in a panic.

"Yeah? Prove it, Miko. Break us out if you're so good." I taunted.

"I will." My sister replied hotly, then deflated in defeat. "I've tried, Miki, I've tried everything! All escape routes, every tunnel, I _tried_ sis, and I _failed_."

"Nakadai's never give up." I told her forcefully. "You told me that, right before the 3 mile race in my 5th competition. I took it to heart, I remembered it, and I came in 1st. I did not give up, and neither will you. Besides, two Nakadai's are better than 1 any day. We'll bust out of this joint, easy peasy." Miko seemed to get her old spark back with the pep talk, and I knew she was re-assessing the 'sader Base in full Miko trickery and observation.

"Hm, time for another recon." Miko mused with a grin, getting up and helping me stand up too. "I need to map the base out again, check all the nooks and crannies, you know how it goes. This is a cave after all, I bet there's a place or two the rock's weathered away."

"Let's find it." I agree easily, and we headed back inside. Miko had a 'sader deposit us in the first room of the Base, and we spread out.

"Remember, we need something that _isn't_ Cybertronian sized, we don't want them to follow us." Miko was saying as she scanned the bottom of the room. "Shoot, nothing here." She groaned, walking by the wall slowly and methodically. All they needed was an opening, just a place that they could squeeze through! "Hey Red, lift me up please?" Miko called to her 'sader protector.

"What are you up to, Miko?" He asked patiently.

"This, that, how 'bout you?" She replied pleasantly, looking up with innocent eyes.

"Yeah, sure you are." He said rolling his optics. "I heard you're looking for an opening in the walls, care to share?"

"Oh, you heard that? Well, since Miki's here I wanted us to have a clubhouse, a place where it was just me and sis and none of you 'saders. That's cool right?" Miko replied with an easy going smile.

"Club house?" Red repeated.

"Of course! Hey Miki, what do you think? Nakadai Club or the Sisterhood club?" My sister asked, turning to me, and I just shrugged. My sister was a good liar, I wasn't going to interfere with her latest deceit.

"I think Nakadai Club sounds better...no wait! _Club _Nakadai! That's perfect, right Mik? It's got that modern edge, exotic sound, just perfect!" Miko gushed excitedly, and Red just stared down at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was. "Ooh, and we can have drapes and chairs and tables and it'll be so cool! Red, get me up!" The Nakadai commanded, and Red hoisted her up so she could assess the walls for any gaps or holes. "Other side." Miko sighed, and we turned to the other half of the wall. Red became our personal scout as he checked the upper walls for gaps and holes, and each one found was examined closely and marked in our minds just in case. When we found one big enough to let us in, we tried to see how big the gap was, and how deep it went without alerting Red.

"Miko wants a big club house." I explained when Miko disappeared for over 5 minutes. "A place that's totally ours and she can get lost in, you know Miko." I shrugged, and a few minutes later Miko came out and shot me a thumbs up. _It only took checking the whole Base to find this place. _I mentally grumbled as Miko demanded Red hook up a rope ladder or something so we could get in without help. When he disappeared to get what Miko asked for, she turned to me excitedly.

"All the way, Mik, _all the way_! It's perfect!" Miko said excitedly, grabbing my arms and making me jump up and down with her.

"Awesome!" I nodded energetically. "When do we want to start?" Miko stopped jumping and looked around her one last time as if trying to sear everything into her memory before turning back to me.

"Tonight."

_~(0)~ _

"Good night, guys!" Miko called out as the lights in our room was turned out for the night. Me and Miko climbed into the bed to wait out the night for a bit, waiting until we were sure no one would expect anything. Miko checked her watch for the thousandth time before turning to me.

"You ready?" I whispered, slightly afraid.

"Nope, never am anyway though." Miko replied with a sigh, climbing out of bed and launching herself unto the crossbeam across the way. Miko could do this in the dark, but I wasn't so sure. I looked over the edge at the gap between an impatient her and me, and took a deep breath as I walked to the back of Miko's room. Not giving myself a chance to think this through, I ran for all I was worth until I shot over the edge of the cave and onto the beam beside Miko. "What took you so long?" Miko asked pleasantly as she looked at her nails. Kinda hard to do in the dark, but I didn't point that out.

"Come on." I urged, and we flew through the cross beam obstacle course with ease. We dropped to the ground from the pipe at the end of the course, and ran as quietly as we could to the back of the Base where we had our new 'club house'. Miko shimmied up the rope first, and I followed quickly behind. Slipping into our club house, I realized I would have liked it. It had a homey feel, but I had no time for regrets. Miko took the lead, and keeping a brisk pace we flew through black tunnel. At times we fell over, and at times we knocked ourselves into the walls, and at times the tunnel got so thin we had to turn sideways to get by. Light never permeated the walls, and I was almost afraid this was a wild goose hunt, but finally Miko whispered we were almost there. A sound started whispering in the dark tunnel, and I made Miko stop as I tried to identify it.

_Waves, water, crashing, _The Ocean.

"The ocean? We're gonna swim for it?" I hissed in shock.

"No other alternative, Mik." Miko said simply, leading me to a hole where we could slip out and crash into the water below. "You can go back now, or we can move forward. You wanted out, and you didn't care how I arranged it, remember? Well here's our exit, and if you'll excuse me." Miko said smoothly, dropping into the hole and slinking out of sight. I didn't have a choice, and with a final good bye to the Crusader Base I dropped through the hole and into the water far below me.

"Please don't let me die!" I whispered to whoever was listening as I crashed into the water below. "Miko?" I called out frantically as I searched for my sister.

"Here, Mik!" Miko shouted, waving at me. I swam over to her and treaded water as she talked to me. "Okay, from what I saw earlier, the closest town's about 2 miles away. You ready for a nice swim?" Miko asked with sarcasm.

"Sure." I replied, and keeping close to one another we started swimming. It was long, it was tedious, and I was pretty sure I kept seeing shark fins, and either by dumb luck or fate, the sharks never headed toward us."A penny for your thoughts?" I quipped after a while.

"I wish I had joined the swim team instead of track." She groaned back.

"Tell me about it." I agreed, and we kept swimming. I kept waiting to hear sirens behind us, something that let the me know the 'saders were on our tail, but _nothing_.

"So, how's Bulk doing these day?" Miko asked after a while.

"He's okay, I'm sure he misses you, Miko. You're his absolute favorite." I replied, and with a smile on my sister's face we stopped and treaded water.

"And Bee? Optimus? What's Ratchet up to? What about Arcee?"

"Miko, this is not the time or place for a catch up. We coud've done all this back at the Base!" I wailed quietly.

"Oh you're fine." Miko replied with an eye roll.

"Tell me, how much longer?" I begged as we set out again.

"Whenever we get to land." Miko replied patiently.

"Sure, okay." I sighed, and we kept going, and going, and _going_. Finally a light house cast its beam on us, and we knew we were almost home. Well, at least an Italian sort of home. We crawled up onto the beach, flopping down in the sands in defeat. "Miko?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"_Never_ make me do that again."

"Deal." Miko laughed weakly, and slowly the sun began to rise on what would be a beautiful day.

"We need to move, Miko, people are gonna think we're crazy." I told my sister after an older couple looked at us oddly.

"So what? We're fine." Miko replied brushing it off. As it turned out, we were so not fine. The older couple I had seen called the Italian version of child services, and we were whisked off the beach with more protest than was really needed, a club to the head that was so not fair, and the older couple still looking on like they were pleased they had done a job well done.

"And what were you two doing on the beach?" An English speaking Italian woman asked after we were put in dry clothes and put in an interrogation room sort of place.

"I plead the fifth." Miko replied hotly, and the woman looked at her in bewilderment.

"Miko, that works in America, this is _Italy_." I groaned. "Look, we were just out for a swim. We weren't abandoned, we aren't in trouble, we're _fine_, okay?"

"I doubt that, miss..?" The woman trailed off, looking for a name. Thinking what was the harm, I told her Nakadai was our name. "Ah, Miss Nakadai." The woman smiled.

"And you are?" I prompted.

"Madam Verne." The other woman smiled. "Who can I contact if you weren't abandoned then?"

"Agent William Fowler of the United States of America government." Miko replied easily. 


	15. Interesting Call, Uninteresting Day

It was another day at the office for Agent Fowler. He did paperwork that he hated, he stalled questions on giant craters emerging in places they never had before and ghost cities getting trampled, and he yelled at the idiot Autobots for said destruction. _If it were up to me, _Agent Fowler mused, _those Autobots would be kicked off the planet. But oh no, they're political refugees or in need of political asylum, they _can't_ be kicked out. _For once, Agent Fowler was not at all pleased with his government. _It would just make my life a whole lot better if they were gone_. Agent Fowler mused grumpily. Turning back to his work at hand, Agent Fowler sighed in disappointment. He really did not want to do any of the work, he just didn't. The phone rang cheerfully breaking the Agent out of his thoughts as he turned to pick up phone.

"Hello, Agent Fowler?" A woman's voice asked on the other side of the line.

"I am not taking questions at this time on the crater found in Death Valley." He replied immediately, and he heard confused silence on the other end.

"Excuse me?" The woman finally asked. "No sir, I am calling on the behalf of two girls found on our shore this morning."

"I don't know anything about any girls, and I don't care!" Agent Fowler ground out. What was his concern on two girls found in Italy? None!

"But sir, these girls say that-" The woman began but an irritatingly familiar voice spoke up angrily.

"WHAT? He won't talk to us? What is he thinking! Give me the phone! Give it!"

"Miss Nakadai, please refrain from this behavior!" The first woman said, and a scuffle for the phone ensued. Static clouded the line, and yelling started on the other end.

"Give it to me!" Miko was yelling. "Fowler, if you can hear me you're an idiot! Give me the phone Madam Verne! _Give. It. To. Me!_"

"Miko! Stop! _You're_ being the idiot!" A new voice was snapping.

"What in the world?" Fowler breathed in shock.

"Miko, stop!" The unknown voice was demanding frantically.

"Miss Nakadai! Would you just-"

"FOWLER!" Miko yelled. "We're in Italy, and- Oh just hand me the phone already!"

"_Miss Nakadai_-"

"_Miko_-"

"Agent Fowler, send someone to help us! Just hand me the phone before I have to break it!" Miko yelled angrily.

"Miko, just-"

"Miss Nakadai-"

The line went dead.

Agent Fowler set the phone down with a shocked expression. He had seen many things over the years, a man keeping a lion in his basement, a woman who thought she could fly (only to break half her ribs), a couple trying to re-clone their kids, not to mention the Autobots...but _this_? Agent Fowler just didn't know. Was that, was that..._Miko's _voice? And what was she doing in _Italy_? She was in America last he had seen her, and Agent Fowler was pretty sure one of his Autobot charges wouldn't let a lone girl teleport into another country unsupervised.

Right?

The phone ringed again, and Agent Fowler automatically picked it up.

"Madame Verne?" He asked immediately.

"Agent Fowler, what is your comment on the crater in Dea-"

"No comment!" The haggard agent roared into the phone, slamming it back down. The phone rang again almost immediately. "I said, NO COMMENT!" Agent Fowler blurted into the phone.

"Fowler, could you just, like, talk _normal_ for once in your life?" A teenage voice sighed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ITLAY?" Agent Fowler demanded screamed.

"Chill, all is fine, dude. You see- No! You _cannot _have the phone! Shut up already! Be quiet!"

"Miss Nakadai, would you just-"

"Miko, listen to her! Please, for my sake! She's trying to help us..."

"Could you just be quiet? No stop-" A scuffle issued on the other end, and then a more collected voice began on the other end.

"Agent Fowler, I trust you have made the acquaintance of a Miss Miko Nakadai and a Miss Miki Nakadai?" Madam Verne asked calmly.

"I know about Miko, but I don't know about any Miki." Agent Fowler snapped, his patience waning in the enormous ruckus that the Japanese was causing.

"Hand me the phone already! Miki's my sister, Fowler, _duh_." Miko's impatient voice called out.

"Since when did you have a sister?" Agent Fowler demanded.

"Since I was born, you idiot. I have a twin, you know." Miko replied easily, acting like this was a perfectly normal thing to _not mention_.

"A sister?" Agent Fowler repeated quietly. "Of course, I should have known you were up to your old tricks."

"Aw, you know me so well." Miko giggled. "Would you just hand me the pho-" Miko's voice cut off as she probably lunged for the phone, and then broke the connection. Again.

"I should have known." Fowler grumbled to himself. For all his years with all his government training, no one had thought to teach him how to handle A) Robotic aliens from space & B) Irritatingly smug foreign exchange students who seemed to end up in the craziest places. The phone rang out again, and he picked it up cautiously again.

"I am sorry to inform you sir," Madam Verne's voice came through the line with an odd tone ringing in it. "but the children have been kidnapped."


	16. To Italy We Go

"OPTIMUS!" Agent Fowler thundered as he stormed into the Autobot base. "Optimus! Show me your Cybertronian self this instant! OPTIMUS!"

"Agent Fowler, how good to see you again." Ratchet spoke up as he approached the belligerent human. "But Optimus is on a scouting trip. Could I be of service?"

"Yeah, who didn't tell me Miko had a sister!" Fowler thundered angrily.

"How do you know about Miki?" Ratchet asked surprised, as did the 2 humans who were running up the stairs to the agent.

"You've seen Miko?" Jack asked eagerly.

"_And _Miki?" Raf chimed in.

"Seen them? No. Heard them, yes. Those no good trouble makers are in _Italy_! Why wasn't I informed that girl was traipsing about Europe? _Alone_?" Fowler demanded, glaring at the base's occupants. "WHY WASN'T I INFORMED?" He yelled, and the kids winced at his tone.

"Agent Fowl-" Ratchet began placatingly, but he was cut off.

"To my horror, I got a call from an Italian woman this morning informing me the girls were practically fished off the country's west coast! And to make it worse, they wouldn't cooperate with their liaison! _That _is not a promising future for our countries alliances!"

"They were in _Italy_?" Raf gasped.

"Sounds about right if we're talking about Miko." Ratchet mused.

"You aren't getting it, you metal head! That's not the worse of it!" Fowler shouted out angrily. Although to the agent, something worse than bad diplomatic affairs was just unheard of.

"Yep, that sounds about right." Jack agreed, thinking about their care free friend.

"What did she do this time?" Raf asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"What did she do? What _hasn't_ she done?" Fowler grumbled. "But for once it's not her fault. Not exactly."

~(0)~

Fowler stood outside Italy's most prominent child services building, taking in the destruction with a grim face. The whole west side of the building had been plowed into, completely destroyed by some Cybertronian being trying to get their claws at Miko, or maybe Miki. The ceiling was also gone, giving the building a well needed skylight. Madam Verne was at his side just as grim faced as she took in her destroyed building. The Italian woman was, or _had _been, the head of Italian Child Services West Branch, and was the one who had witnessed a large metal hand wrap its claws around the two children and drag them away. Madam Verne had been the one to see purple optics glare hatefully at the children, and it was Madam Verne who was enchanting the brooding American. Madam Verne had olive skin and dark black hair cascading down her face in ringlets, bright green eyes that had a keen sense of observation and intelligence, and standing tall the Madam had the rare ability of commanding respect with just her gaze and apparent agility.

"So Madam, what do you suppose we are to do?" Fowler asked calmly, surveying the carnage before him.

"Well, I suppose you can explain the giant metallic robots who ransacked my humble service building." Madam Verne replied coolly, her sharp gaze finding Agent Fowler's easily.

"I'm afraid that's-"

"I know full well it is classified on American soil. Yet we are not on your soil, yes?" Madam Verne asked with an arched brow.

"True." Fowler replied with a chuckle. "But I don't think that's wise out here in the open."

"Ah, classified." Madam Verne replied with a light laugh of her own. Behind the duo was one large hunter green hummer sitting idle across the road, down the street sat an American medical vehicle, up the road stood a camero, and closet to the duo sat one blue little motorcycle, listening in on the conversation. "Well, let us speak later then. More private?"

"As you wish, Madam Verne." Fowler replied with a smile.

"But on to simpler matters. What connection did you have to the girls once in my custody? It must be something big if those little girls immediately asked for me to contact you. Not parent or relative, a man with government connections. Is this about the classified topic?" Fowler nodded once, and the Madam continued. "Well, there is not much more I can tell you under these circumstances." Madam Verne sighed.

"Ask her about any symbols!" Arcee's voice hissed into Agent Fowler's ear bud, souring his day. When did he have to start taking orders from the Autobots anyway?

"Madam," He began, but was cut off.

"Please, call me Jauquilina." The woman replied with a smile.

"Jaquilina," He corrected with a suppressed smile of his own. "Did this 'giant metallic robot' have any symbols on his body? Could you tell if it was red or purple?"

"Oh, they all had purple symbols. So sharp and ugly, not at all pretty." Jauquilina sighed, shaking her head at the ugly tattoo on the robots.

"Wait, _robots_? As in more than one?" Fowler asked surprised.

"Yes, one took out the west wall, and everything between the children and I and it, one took out my ceiling, and another came drilling at us through the ground! It was just a calamitous occasion!" Jauquilina shuddered.

"_Three_? Just for the girls?" Arcee asked shocked.

"Oh this can't be good." Bulkhead seconded. Fowler wanted to tell them to shut up, but he knew better than to speak out and make Jauquilina question his sanity.

"And they all had purple symbols?" Fowler questioned again.

"Yes, at least the two that I was able to see. I below the one that came from below was just a back up drone." Jauquilina nodded.

"Oh no." Fowler agreed, finally agreeing with the Cybertronians spread out behind him.

"Please, let us retire from this place. It just irks me to no end to see my fine establishment crushed into dust before me. They are so _rude_."

"They're 'cons, you idiot. Of course they're rude." Arcee muttered, and Fowler fought to keep his mouth from speaking out against the motorcycle.

"Yes, let's go. I don't think we'll be able to do anything until we're cleared to search the building." Fowler agreed, then had a thought. "Jauquilina, do you remember which one of the monsters took them? The one from below, above, or from the side?"

"Oh, hm. I'm not perfectly sure, but I believe from below." Jauquilina replied.

"Autobots, we know where to start. Let's find the girls." Optimus's voice broke through the com link they all shared.

"Roll out." Fowler muttered with a nod.

~(0)~

Underneath the ground lay a system of sewers, tunnels, and forgotten paths. Enough crawl spaces and channels for even the smartest of people to get lost.

Including Autobots.

"There's to many forks in the road Optimus!" Arcee declared after she had found one part of the system with 6 different tunnels jutting off it.

"No way we can scout them all out." Bulkhead agreed.

"We shall see about that, my comrades." Was Optimus's unperturbed response. "Ratchet, have you downloaded the cities underground plans yet?"

"Almost there, Optimus. There is just so many dang off tunnels and so many different paths! Who makes sewers this complicated anyway?" Ratchet demanded from the street above them.

"People with things to hide." Optimus replied taking in the craziness of the system they were in.

"What do Italian people have to hide anyway? It's just not right!" Bulkhead grumbled as he continued down the path he was on. The Autobots had all chosen different paths, and with only the com link between them they were all in different parts of the sewer, in different tunnels, and in some cases miles away from each other.

"To each their own, Bulkhead. I am sure whatever was left hidden will soon be discovered." Optimus spoke calmly, taking in the dark, dank passage he was in. Awhile ago Optimus had to turn on his lights to see in the darkness of the underpass, and he found himself once more in front of a fork in the road. "We will find them, Bulkhead, we must be patient."

~(0)~

Above his comrades down in the twisting passages, Ratchet sat up in the street trying to download the city's underground blueprints. It was so time consuming! Ratchet grumbled as he waited for another part of the map to come together.

"You should just hack into the town hall's main frame. One of the city buildings should at least have it." Raf spoke up from his place in the front seat.

"I do not want to alert anyone to our activities, Rafael, you know how important this is." Ratchet replied calmly, wishing he could do just that.

"It can't be that hard, Ratchet. We can do it! Bounce the info off different satellites, drop it into different cities, reroute all the information, _then_ transfer it over here." Rafael said, looking at the vehicle with a wearied expression. "They do it all the time in the States, and a lot of criminals use the technique as well. It's way of moving info, or money, with so much trouble involved that it can be virtually impossible to track. We're not going that crazy, but just bounce things off other satellites and towns and voila."

"Maybe..." Ratchet trailed off, not completely sure if this was legal.

"Just hack city hall!" Jack shouted, trying to get all the big technical stuff out of his head. It was so _boring_!

"All right! All right!" Ratchet said trying to stop the childrens words. "I will- nope don't have to." Ratchet smiled, the plans completely downloaded into his hard drive. "Optimus, I have all the information. Transferring it to all the 'bots hard drives."

"Thank you, old friend. It would be most appreciative." Optimus allowed, down below the ambulance and debating which path to take.

"Why would they keep Miko and Miki down there? Wouldn't they take the girls somewhere else? Maybe their ship?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Because we cannot take any chances, Jack. We must be sure, and I doubt they would do something so obvious. The Decepticons are 'cons, but they are not complete idiots." Optimus replied, his voice coming through the com link.

"What should we do then?" Raf asked quietly.

"We will return to the base, there is nothing you children can do." Ratchet sighed, driving forward and away from the confusing mess of tunnels.

"We will continue scouring these tunnels, and once we are done we will contact you. Keep the children safe, I do not understand why 'cons would go after the girls, but we must proceed cautiously. Drive well, old friend, and may Primus go with you." Optimus responded, and Ratchet headed out of the city before creating a portal to get back to Jasper.


	17. A New Lead

"We have to get the girls back!" Jack said after he, Raf, and Ratchet had returned from Italy.

"Yeah, but we don't know where they are. You kinda need to know that before you try to find someone." Raf sighed taking a seat on the couch. "It's just so confusing! There they are, now they're not there anymore. Doesn't seem fair."

"Life is not always fair, Rafael." Ratchet sighed, saying the age old phrase.

"Yeah, but there has to be something! Wouldn't Miko have her cell phone on her? She'd die without it!" Raf pressed, then shook his head. "No, Miki has the cell, and I don't know what she did with it."

"Hm, that is a start." Ratchet murmured, going to the computer and typing in keys and pressing buttons. "Well, someone has Miko's phone, and it's coming from the Jasper desert!"

"WHAT?" The boys exclaimed.

"According to Miko's cell signal, her phone is out in the desert." Ratchet explained, slightly perturbed. This did not seem right, something was off...but what?

"Let's go get her then! I'm getting mad at Miko, always running off and making my life more complicated than it needs to be." Jack sighed, and figuring it a lead as good as anything he transformed and the boys climbed in.

"Now, children, promise to stick close to me once we are out there. I am afraid this doesn't sit well in my circuits." Ratchet told them, and they headed out of the Autobot base. The sun was still high above them, and the sands were flying past as the trio headed into the desert. "We're going off road boys! This is _not_ going to be good for my wheels." Rushing into the sands, Ratchet strained against the odd feel of sand under his wheels, and the sinking that tried to keep him stuck in the sands.

"We're almost there, take a left." Raf said eagerly, and after making sure Raf was reading the electronic map correctly Ratchet took a sharp left. Snapping the brakes on Ratchet jerked to a halt, right in front of a rocky ravine that could have killed them if Ratchet had stopped a second later.

"Oh my." Ratchet breathed, looking at the ravine spreading out before them. It was pure rock, an abnormality in this miserable desert. "Stay close boys." Ratchet warned as he let the children out and he transformed.

"She-she's not down _there_, is she?" Raf gulped, looking down into the deep ravine. "If she fell..."

"She'd be dead." Jack finished quietly.

"I am going to check it out." Ratchet finally decided. "I must know, for if they are...Well, we can call Optimus and the others back from the catacombs they're searching. Boys, stay close to the edge, and be careful!" Ratchet warned, and began his descent to the bottom. The rocks screeched against his metal fingers as he descended, and winching as the sound continued he dropped gratefully to the rocky floor below. After an initial scan of the place revealing no bodies or skeletons, Ratchet began a more thorough investigation. Taking a careful search of the ravine, Ratchet carefully walked part of the ravine scanning the grounds, taking a careful look into crevices and cracks. The sound of a plane flew over head, but Ratchet waved it to the back of his mind in his search for either Miko, Miki, or Miko's phone. Finally, at the end of the ravine, sitting atop a Cybertronian sized rock just below eye level, was Miko's phone. "I knew something was amiss." Ratchet hissed, having the oddest feeling he was being set up. Taking the phone carefully in his hand, it suddenly started vibrating. Jerking from the initial shock, he opened it up to find a text waiting within:

_Are you missing something?_

"Oh no!" Ratchet gasped, racing back up the cliff face and sprinting to where he had left the boys.

Nothing.

"Rafael! Jack! Boys, where are you?" Ratchet called out desperately. "Children!"

Silence met his words.

"Please, Jack, Rafael! Say something, speak up!" Ratchet shouted carelessly, not caring who would hear him. "Children! Where are you?" He called madly, not believing he had just lost the 2 remaining children entrusted to him. Miko's phone buzzed again, and another smug text was waiting within:

_How does it feel to be the loser? Hm? To bad, better luck next time._

"I will get you! I swear it!" Ratchet screamed out, transforming and racing back to base. "Optimus, come in Optimus!" Ratchet demanded, and his comrade's puzzled voice came through the com link.

"What is it, old friend? What is wrong?"

"The children, they've been kidnapped Optimus!" Ratchet replied quickly as he jerked himself into the base.

"What?" Optimus gasped, taken aback. "What is going on here? Who would want the children?" Optimus breathed. "How did this happen, Ratchet?"

"I was following a lead, and I left them on top of a ravine so I could ensure their safety. I didn't want them climbing about the rocks down below with me, I thought they would be safer in the sands...What was I thinking? I am a fool!" Ratchet cried miserably. It was his fault, and he didn't know what to do now.

"Transport us all back to base, we must regroup. We will find the children again, my old friend, I assure you their captors will pay for this affront." Optimus said darkly, and Ratchet went about trying to ground bridge the Autobots home. As he moved about the base, he didn't hear the buzz of the latest text message:

_;)_


	18. In Holding

"I can't believe this!" Miko screamed angrily, shaking the iron bars that held the girls in uselessly. "Let us out, you stupid metal heads! LET US GO!" Miko howled. "You better let me out or I'll rip your heads off! LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

"Miko," Miki tried.

"No, sis, this is not right! and to think I had to _help _them!" Stalking across the small cell Miko threw herself unto the floor in a fit. "I can't believe this, Mik, _I_, Miko Nakadai, have been reduced to helping the stupid _Decepticons_!" Miko jumped up again and stalked across the small space that they had called home for the past day. "This is so not cool, you stupid excuses for 'cons!"

"Maybe Optimus can find us, or Red? Chain Breaker will surely be after us by now, right?" Miki soothed helplessly. They had been captured by the stupid Decepticons yesterday, and ever since then they had been left by themselves. Since then, Miko had been ranting and raving, especially since Starscream had come in and given them an ultimatum. They could help the 'cons and live, or they could defy them and be killed in 5 seconds flat. Not to hard to figure out what they had chosen.

"But I was helping _Starscream_! That's just as bad as helping Megatron himself!" Miko wailed. "I betrayed my friends..." Miko whispered, looking down at the ground like there was blood on her hands.

"I know Miko," Miki said quietly, giving her sister a hug. "But hey, you did leave a signature on the text. Remember the wink? Who else would have texted that but you?"

"But the guys, I betrayed them." Miko murmured.

"No, they wanted to go with us from the beginning. They'll be glad to see you again, just think about that! You'll finally be able to give them that hug you mentioned about earlier."

"I guess so..." Miko trailed off, her lips quierking up in a small smile.

"I know so, Miko. I just hope it wasn't Arachnid who went to get them. I don't think Jack getting kidnapped by his partner's worst enemy is the best thing." Miki worried.

"I know, it'll be a disaster!" Miko laughed, her melancholy getting thrown off as she jumped up. "That would so funny!" She giggled.

"It would be dangerous." Miki replied.

"Oh, they'll be fine. The stupid 'cons, need us anyway, so Arachy will have to bring them here."

"'Arachy'?" Miki questioned paling, imagining the dangerous bot hearing that nickname would probably be the end of them.

"Yeah, might as well nickname her before we die." Miko replied easily. "Anyway, I think someone's coming." Miko crossed her arms over her chest as she watched a nameless 'con come lumbering into the room.

"Humans," The thing rumbled.

"Yeah, what?" Miko demanded, glaring at the guy. "What do you want now, you scrape head?"

"You have company." It rumbled, and two things dropped out of its hands as it opened the cage's ceiling door and the 2 things fell in. After making sure the door was closed, it lumbered away, leaving 2 very shocked boys staring at 2 not so shocked girls.

"Oh my." Miki breathed, as she ran to them. "Jack, Raf, are you alright? I am so sorry about this, we didn't have a choice."

"Miki?" Raf murmured.

"The one and only." Miki smiled, helping him sit up.

"Ah-hm." Miko said, and the boys turned to find the elusive twin they had been searching so hard and long for.

"Miko?" Jack gasped shocked.

"Hola mi amigos." Miko smirked.

"How are you-what the- how are you still alive?" Jack finally got out. "And Miki, your ribs, you should be dead!" Jack marveled.

"Yep, dead and gone all right. I'm just some apparition that's supposed to help you in your time of need. Not alive, so dead, so sad..." Miki replied rolling her eyes.

"She needs some work on her sarcasm, but I'm working on her." Miko apologized with a tight smile.

"What are we doing here? And...were those 'cons Miko? Please tell me they were 'saders." Raf asked quietly, looking about the cell calmly.

"Sorry, we're stuck with 'cons this time." Miki spoke.

"What do they want with us? Hostages?" Jack asked confused.

"They should know better by now, the 'bots have always kicked their metal butts." Raf agreed, looking at the girls in silence.

"Yeah, that's true, but this time we're not hostages. This time I have a feeling we're scouts or baits or slaves." Miko sighed, looking at her sister shaking her head.

"What?" Jack asked shocked.

"Yeah, we're probably being used as scouts or something." Miki agreed. "Old Nut Head out there's been telling us about some energon source they've found, but it's somewhere they can't go unnoticed."

"More energon? On Earth?" Raf gaped.

"Yeah, I don't know where, but Nut Head was saying that it was in some district that they couldn't get to without telling the world they're here." Miko shrugged.

"They actually care about people not finding out about them?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Not really, but they still want whatever's left of a suprise attack on us." Miko said. "So here we are."

"What are they going to do to us?" Raf asked quietly.

"They're probably going to send us in to get the stupid energon, mine it out or whatever. I don't know 'cons brains, how am I supposed to know?" Miko asked exasperated.

"Sorry, geez calm down, Miko." Jack replied.

"Yeah, calm." Miko agreed, closing her eyes. "I am a perfectly calm human being. I am not a crazy person, I am not stuck in some freaky 'con prison. No, I am on the beach, getting a tan while my sister gets cooked into a lobster."

"Hey!"

"I am perfectly fine." Miko smiled, opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings with a serene expression. "We need to figure out what's up, that's our only chance to figure out what to do."

"No duh." Miki sighed. "What do you think we've been trying to do since we go kidnapped!"

"Sister, you must calm down. All this negative energy is not helpful." Miko replied reproachfully.

"Yeah, whatever." Miki grumbled.

"How are my little pests today?" A new voice grumbled, and the kids turned to find Starcream above them.

"What do _you_ want?" Miko demanded, turning on him.

"Ah, the little sour puss girl. Bulkhead's little pet." Starscream smirked.

"Thanks a lot, Sir Bucket Head." Miko replied.

"I only I could squeeze the life out of you." Starscream mused. "That would shut ya right up."

"So you wanted to tell us something, sir? Or did you just want to antagonize us again?" Miki spoke up quickly, getting the 'cons attention away from the surly Japanese.

"Ah yes, we are going to Barcelona, and you will make my life so much easier."

"Told ya so, scouts, energon deposits, we're living the life." Miko grumbled, plopping herself on the floor.

"Control your tongue before I cut it out for you! You are truly a pest, and I hope you enjoy being one. You know why, Pest?"

"Nope, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Miko returned, glaring daggers.

"Why you little- Control yourself, Starscream, you need them alive." He hissed to himself, closing his optics and then returning Miko's glare. "Your a pest, because in the end you'll be squashed like an insignificant bug. I will enjoy that day, Pest, and make sure I'm the one that will end your days, you can count on that."

"Ah, that's sweet, but I don't need a disillusioned stalker right now. Try me later, maybe I'll be afraid of you then." Miko smirked, holding her ground.

"I will enjoy ending your spark, Pest, count on it." Starscream replied, his metal face twisting in sadistic pleasure. Turning, he left the humans in their holding cell, all but one in horror.

"Cool, we're going to Barcelona!" Miko grinned.


	19. Confrontation Ain't That Bad

"I can't believe I lost them." Ratchet groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"_You _can't believe it? _I _can't believe this!" Arcee exclaimed as she paced in front of the desolate medic. "How could you let your guard down when you _knew_ the girls had already been kidnapped?"

"I can't believe this." Bulkhead groaned.

"I know you wouldn't have allowed this willingly, old friend." Optimus sighed, looking at his comrades. Each was in a state of anger, shock, or sorrow. Arcee was angry, pacing back and forth seething. Anyone who didn't know the bot would have thought that was her only emotion, but the other Autobots could see the worry in her optics, the hurry in her steps as she paced. Ratchet was obviously depressed. He hadn't moved from his spot on one of the medical beds, head in his hands and spark low. Bumblebee was in shock, losing his partner always brought him low. Bumblebee hadn't spoken a word since the incident, and Ratchet just fell deeper and deeper into depression. Optimus knew this was a hard hit for the older medic, and having everyone hate him for it was something Ratchet couldn't deal with. Bulkhead was in one of those alternating moods between anger, sulking, and shock. Optimus himself was resigned. He wasn't sure what they were going to do now. It wasn't apparent if the 'cons had taken the boys, or if the Crusaders had. All Optimus knew was that whoever had taken the girls had also taken the boys, and the Madam Verne of Italy had only seen the 'con symbol on the girls' abductors. This was not going well.

"What are we supposed to do? The kids...they won't do well if they've been captured." Arcee snapped, wincing at the thought of Miko being ordered around by a 'con. And if Miko wasn't cooperating, that didn't bode well for her fellow prisoners.

"We don't know if it was the Decepticons that took them, they may have been taken by the Crusaders and are perfectly fine." Optimus replied calmly.

"If it was the Crusaders, what would they want with the boys? Jack and Raf made it sound like they wanted Miko, no one else." Bulkhead asked, looking at Optimus with weary optics.

"He's right, why would the Crusaders want the boys? There's no point." Bumblebee agreed.

"I think maybe the 'cons have them, but I don't get why. There's no reason really, all they could do is be hostages, and we know the kids would take every chance they could to escape." Arcee finally said, voicing her thoughts. "I don't think the 'cons would handle _not_ killing the kids after their 2nd escape attempt to well."

"I-" Optimus began, but a bright pulsing light interrupted him and the Autobots had to turn away as one of the brightest portals ever burst into being in the middle of the room.

"It wasn't us." A new voice replied, a clipped sound coming from the newest being in the base. The portal blinked away, leaving the Autobots gaping at a group of new Cybertronians. The silence didn't last long.

"_Shadow_ _Quaker_?" Bulkhead gasped, his optics widening as he took in the bot who had just left the portal. The yellow symbol on the black bot's arm practically glowed off his metal, and made it just as obvious to everyone in the base of his last job.

"Oh, this is rich!" The red bot that stood in front of the black Shadow Quaker chuckled.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally got kicked off Cybertron." Shadow Quaker grinned. "The big lunkhead, I bet they had to throw you off. Did they finally get bored of you?"

"Nah, I was just coming to kick your metal butt." Bulk retorted, easily remembering the days he had spent with the wrecker before him.

"Yeah? Then what took you so long to find me, you metal head?" Shadow Quaker taunted. "I've been on earth, what, maybe 3 years? I've known where you were this whole time, and you're just finding me now? Wow, you've gone soft. I guess Bulk the Destroyer ain't so much of a destroyer anymore, do you pick daisies in your spare time?"

"Arcee, get me a wrecking ball." Bulkhead demanded, turning to the 2 wheeler with a smirk. He could take Shadow Quaker on without breaking a sweat, and it was about time Bulkhead put the little bot back in his place.

"Bring it on." Shadow Quaker demanded, glaring peaceably at his former wrecking partner.

"Any day of the week, you weakling." Bulkhead shot back, glaring daggers at the wrecker.

"If ya think you can handle it, daisy picker." Shadow Quaker replied.

"Ah, you're acting like a kid." The second Cybertronian spoke up, and the red bot crossed his arms with a scoff.

"He's right, your reunion will have to wait." Optimus agreed. "Welcome to our home, I am-"

"I know exactly who you are Optimus." The Cybertronian replied easily. "Miko would never shut up about any of you. Bulkhead, it seems you know one member of my team, I guess that's nice, 'friendship' and all." The Cybertronian sighed, making friendship sound like a disgusting thing. "Arcee, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus, this is Red Bomber and Shadow Quaker. I am Chain Breaker, leader of the Crusaders. I'm sorry to say we don't have any of the children. The girls escaped from our custody in the dead of night and we didn't know they disappeared until the following day, and I haven't seen any of the boys. From the intel I've acquired, it would seem we're up against the stupid Decepticons. Always such a vile lot, I should have expected them to pick up on Miko's signature."

"So it was the 'cons?" Bumblebee asked quickly, worried for his partner.

"The very same." Chain Breaker responded. "We need those children back, only a terrible life could be haved on a 'con ship."

"I worried this might be the outcome." Optimus sighed.

"I usually don't need help in stuff like this, but as it seems the children are also your wards I thought it would be a good idea if I offered we join together to get the kids back. We will work together to get them back, agreed? This is the only way I'd ever allow you near my 'saders." Chain Breaker said calmly, glancing at each Autobot with a removed disinterest.

"Agreed."


	20. Escape, It's Never Easy

Miko was not a normal teen, not at all. Everyone who's ever met her will agree, she's not exactly the most normal (or sane) kid they've ever met. Usually Miko's fine with that, especially since it was kinda true...

~(0)~

Miko stood by the bars of her cell, waiting. Her sister was finally asleep at the back of the cell, her head slumped against Jack's shoulder as the other teen dozed in a semi relaxed state. Little Raf had finally succumbed to exhaustion on the other side of Jack, leaning against the back of the cell wall with a tired expression. That left Miko the only human awake, and she had been waiting for this moment. Miko had been called many things over the years: odd, manipulative, a "liar", and so much more. But one of the biggest names Miko had become used to was "sneak". Over the years, Miko had become a great escape artist. She had been able to avoid groundings by climbing out her window, she'd managed to escape a school field trip by "accidentally" tripping a fire alarm, a bio hazard alarm, and calling the cops (Miko could be thorough when she wanted), escaped from the base plenty of times, and she even was able to out manipulate and lose a group of "special police" that had been assigned to tail her after Miko might have learned a few national secrets. It wasn't _that_ a big a secret...maybe. But one of her favorite escapes had been from a juvie jail. It wasn't that hard for someone as skinny as her, and all you really needed to was memorize the guard watch...

Anyway, it was time to plan a quick escape.

Taking a breath, Miko stuck her leg out of the cell, then turned her body sideways. This was always a tricky thing, make one mistake and you were either caught or trapped! Sucking in her breath and flattening her stomach, Miko turned her head sideways and started scooting forward. She grunted in pain as the metal pressed against her face and chest, but practically ripping herself out from the bars she stood gasping on the other side of the bars rubbing her jaw in pain.

"Ow." Miko muttered, glad she was out. It was a tricky thing, you could end up breaking a bone if you weren't careful.

Then again, Miko didn't know the meaning of the word.

Turning, Miko started walking down the hallway. It was easy really, Miko just had to find a level or button that could open the prison cell, couldn't be that hard right? As she walked, she started musing. Why were the 'cons so worried about getting spotted? They never tried to hide before, so what changed? What _did_ a 'con care if they were spotted, they were 'cons after all, wasn't death and destruction supposed to be in their hearts? Er, sparks? Whatever, it was time to get moving anyway. Miko looked about her and shuddered. It was _dark_, and it was just so creepy! Creaks and groans echoed everywhere, and Miko wished someone was with her right now. It was like a ghost town or something it was so bad. Bolstering her resolve she started talking to herself.

"Miko Nakadai, you're a world class stealth ninja. You've sneaked past Ratchet hundred of times, 'cons with plasma rifles can't be that different. You are amazing, and if you've taken anything from TV, then you know anything's possible."

Miko stopped talking as she saw something much better than a lever or button. Sure, she might've walked the whole prison ward to find it, but Miko grinned as she spied it. The "it" was a holographic projection that loomed high above Miko in an enclave in the wall, and grinning Miko shimmed up a Cybertronian sized crack to get into the space the holograph was in. _It was so cool!_ Miko thought mischievously as she looked at it in wonder. All the writing was in Cybertronian, but that didn't faze Miko as she reached for one of the options she knew she wasn't supposed to touch. The screen blinked as it accepted the command, and a hiss echoed throughout the jail area.

"Uh-oh." Miko winced, looking about herself guiltily. A sound rumbled through the empty cells, and Miko shimmied back to the ground as fast as she could. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" She gasped as Cybertronians left their cells. "I swear I didn't do it!" Miko gasped as she avoided a foot that had almost crushed her.

"Well, well, well, looks like I'm finally free. Got some 'cons that I need to teach a' lesson to." A bot murmured darkly, and slowly the blue plated bot walked past her, opening a cabinet that hissed its displeasure as it opened to reveal a long row of weapons.

"Time to kick some 'con butt." Another bot agreed, and slowly an army of bots had amassed around Miko.

"Hand me that saber. Ah there she is, my only blade." Another crooned as he was reunited with his favorite weapon.

"Ah've ban locked in that there cell fah mo' than ah should. Got sah get meh some 'con ta pul-var-ize." Another said slowly with a country twang. "Beat tham senseless es wot ah wont."

"Let's break them good." Another agreed with a light German accent.

"Wait my brothers, sister, before we proceed we must know one thing: Who let us out?" A new voice called out above the others craving some revenge.

"Ah sus-pect et that there garl." The county bot replied, pointing a finger at Miko.

"Uh, hi?" She asked hesitantly, putting on her best smile and giving a small wave.

"Terminate it!" A voice screeched.

"Offline the 'con scum!"

"Terminate! DEACTIVATE!"

"Brothers!" The calm voice snapped, and Miko found herself looking at a red and black bot at optic level. "And who are you?" He asked calmly, but Miko could see how his hand reached for a blade.

"Oh don't you dare." Miko snapped, glaring at the bot. "I don't care who you think you are, you better not touch me, you got that? I have been through way to much to get killed by some Cybertronian, so you keep reaching for the sword of yours and this will get ugly! Understand you dumb ol bot?" Miko glared, and she was sure she saw a smirk on the bot's lips. Miko decided to play the one card that would either ensure her survival, or be the reason she died in the next two seconds. "I'm under Optimus Prime's protection, so you hurt me you'll have him to deal with!" She screeched, crossing her arms and staring him down.

"My, my, th' lil' chil' there seems ta want a quick deactivation." The country bot chuckled.

"It's got spunk, leave it be." Another snapped in reply.

"Closest thing to entertainment I've seen in centuries." A different one laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me! I'll have Bulkhead smash you into next week, you idiot!" She exclaimed indignantly at the chortling bot.

"Human, there is no need for violence. Not yet." The red and black bot sighed, his hand still near his weapon. "I am Lux, Leader of the Prisoners, and I will ask only once more: Who are you?"

"I'm Miko, a human on a 'con ship. Whatsit to ya?" She sighed, looking at the bots surrounding her with glee. "I've never seen so many bots together before! Well, except when I was with the 'saders, but who cares? Are you Autobots? Or are you 'cons? This is so cool!" Miko gushed as she looked at all the bots.

"Whether we be 'cons or autos are none of your concern." A pleasant voice spoke with a lilting British accent. Miko turned to find a bot with bright purple and white plates looking down at her with a gentle face. "As for you, what brings you to this desolate heap of rubbish?"

"_That's_ a long story." Miko laughed, grinning at the femme that was inching toward her. It was obvious this was the 'sister' Lux had spoken about, but way there was only one femme baffled the human. "And I'll tell you guys everything later, but we need to get off this stupid pile of space tossed junk!"

"Look at 'er spark! Proud an' free, just as it was mean' to be." A bot spoke up happily.

"Humans have hearts, not sparks." Miko corrected gently.

"Ah course ya do, I 'eard ya humans had some organic thing in place of sparks." The bot replied with a easy smile. "I always wondered what one of them 'hearts' look like, can I see one someday?"

"Uh, not without killing me." Miko chuckled nervously.

"Not that this isn't a great biology chat, but could we possibly try escaping?" The British bot sighed softly.

"Of course, Miss Cybertronian Lady. Lead the way." Miko smiled.

"My name is Angelique FireStar , human, and I shall lead the way." The bot smiled, her blue optics focusing on the other bots in the hold with her.

"Wait! My friends! I have to find out if they're okay!" Miko realized in a rush, and took off back to her cell.

"Miko!" Angelique called lightly as the human ran away. This wasn't a good thing, a group should always stick together in an escape attempt like this. One member who broke away might as well be considered recaptured in a 'con ship like this, and Angelique wasn't going to chase down one silly human while her comrades were waiting for the 'all clear' sign as she scouted ahead.

"THEY'RE ESCAPING!" A 'con roared, and blasters shot out angrily. Looking back Miko watched as blasts rang out, blades were pulled out and clanged against each other angrily, and the sound of metal screeching open blasted in Miko's ears as she ran on.

Then she jerked to a stop as something caught her eye.

_It's hard being me,_ Miko sighed in excitement, _always something calling to you._ She thought as she skipped over to another hologram system thingie. Biting her lip thoughtfully, Miko tapped another button.

A BANG exploded in the prison hold, and looking sheepishly over her shoulder again Miko called out the only thing she could think of, "My bad!" She hollered with a nervous laugh. Dust choked Miko's lungs, and she shook her hair to get the debris out. She must have done something, not that she would ever admit it. Miko shook herself off and kept going, unable to resist when she came to another hologram. It should've been easy to walk away, but the temptation was just to good to resist! Pressing another button had bolts flying out of walls and metals being sucked toward the ceiling. "Cool! A super magnet." Miko guessed in glee as a 'con racing toward her found himself stuck to the ceiling. Miko kept going, and might have caused another explosion or two, secret doors to slam down, and maybe a few Cybertronian traps to come slamming down. "Okay, Miko Nakadai repeat after me." Miko spoke aloud to herself. "You will never press a button unless you actually know what it does. You will _not _blow up a 'con ship while you're still aboard and your only sister and friends are too." Yep, there was no way she'd actually agree to that! She laughed mentally as she kept running. Her friends were gaping at her as she ran back into the room.

"Miko, what did you do?" Miki asked slowly while Raf gaped at the disaster causing twin. "Miko?" She asked again cautiously.

"I didn't do anything!" Miko replied quickly, grabbing Jack and Raf's hands and dragging them toward the entrance and escape.

"_Miko." _Jack said, and Miko faced him guiltily.

"I pressed a button, maybe two? Five tops." Miko swore with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Miko." The group groaned, but Miko shrugged happily and they kept going.

"Come on, I ran into a few fellow prisoners who seemed like they would be on our side. Oh yeah, and if the ceiling seems like it's gonna collapse on you, it probably will, and if you see any 'cons running at you with blasters ready you might want to disappear as fast as possible." Miko told the group as they ran straight through a crumbling 'con ship. The thought struck Miko slowly. She might have actually taken down a 'con ship _on her own_.

"This is freaky." Jack thought aloud as they side stepped a fallen 'con. The lights crashed into blackness, leaving the humans to shriek their shock and discomfort.

"This is not cool! I wanted to go home, maybe have some ice cream. How am I supposed to do that now?" Miko complained, like this was no big deal. Raf looked at her surprised. His friend was reacting more like the TV wasn't working, not like they were running for their lives in the dark recesses of a 'con ship. Considering all that had befallen them, Raf was seriously wondering if Miko was legit crazy.

"Miko, don't care if you can't have ice cream!" Miki snapped. "Screw your head on right, this is life and death, focus girl!" Miko shuddered in the dark, took a deep breath and nodded. "You have to focus, you can't just go to la la land, not right now! We have to get out of here, there's more at stake than just some stupid ice cream!" Miki vented angrily as she turned away from her sister in disgust. "You got us here, and you're going to get us back! FOCUS for crying out loud!"

"I- I'm sorry, guys." Miko trembled, then seemed to realize something and she let out a long breath. "I'm probably going to be sent to a psychiatrist after all this aren't I?" Miko sighed, turning around in the dark to look at her shadowy friends.

"Not a psychiatrist, Ratchet will probably want to figure out what's wrong with you." Raf laughed thoughtfully.

"Oh _please_ no!" Miko snapped, the idea of the medic playing therapist scaring her more than the idea of even a _legal_ therapist ever could. It would scare anyone actually...

"You're gonna need a shrink, Mother's always been telling you that." Miki agreed shaking her head in the dark.

"And like I always tell her, I _will_...when I'm 30 and own 20 cats." Miko's smile was evident in the gloom.

"Oh, sister of mine..." Miki trailed off giving up.

"Yes?" Miko replied sweetly.

"Just get us out of here."

"Follow me, if you can..." Miko gulped, trying to find her bearings in the black gloom.

"Miko!" A British voice called out, causing the boys and Miki to turn around in apprehension.

"It's fine, guys! This is Angelique!" Miko grinned, gesturing to the bot looming over them. "Angelique this is my sister Miki and my two friends Jack and Raf. Guys, this might be our way out."

"Of course, but we _must_ hurry! This ship is breaking apart, and if we don't get out in time..." The bot trailed off, but she needn't finish the sentence. They all knew what would happen if they didn't get out in time.

BANG! _CREAK!_

"Hurry!" Angelique urged, and she picked the group up as she started running.

"Angelique! We're evacuating, you need to get here _now_!" Lux's voice shouted over a com link.

"Understood, I'll be there momentarily." Angelique responded, picking up her pace. An explosion rocked the ship, and Angelique was thrown to the ground. The kids were thrown from her grasp, but they weren't to hurt and were back up. Another _bang_ exploded, and the children were engulfed in rubble.

"Angelique! Get here, _now_!" Lux roared over the com.

"I lost the children!" Angelique cried in desperation. She owed the little human, Miko, for setting her free, she couldn't leave her!

Could she?

"They're just mortals, they would've died anyway." Lux replied gruffly. "Just get here, or we'll leave without you."

"But Lux-"

"GET HERE! You're more important than some humans, don't stick your neck out for them! They're probably dead anyway, there'd be nothing you could do."

"But-"

"No buts! Get moving, _now_!"

"Understood." Angelique's voice whispered in submission, and she started racing away.

_Under the rubble...  
><em>"Well, that didn't work out so well." Miko mused thoughtfully.

"No duh." Miki replied from under the sheet metal they held above their heads. Kids these days are pretty resourceful, and when faced with untimely demises they can rise up in unexpected ways. The gang did exactly that. Miki and Raf had felt the rumble and gave out a warning, Jack took control knowing what would happen, and Miko grabbed the metal. Together, they made a sort of canopy above them. You gotta admit, pretty resourceful, huh? Carefully moving beneath the metal, Raf set up pillars so the canopy could stand on its own, leaving the kids free to wonder about what to do next.

"We won't be able to burrow out, it would be impossible." Raf sighed.

"And by how things are going right now, it would be a bad idea anyway. The ship's about to blow up!" Jack vented.

"If you can't go over it, and you can't go around it, and you can't go through it, you might as well go under it." Miko smiled, twisting the words of a song she'd heard when she was little.

"Under it?" Miki scoffed.

"Under it." Miko repeated.

"How?" Was Jack's weary reply.

"You said it yourself, this thing's about to blow up. We don't have much time."

"And who's fault is that?" Miki grumbled.

"As I was saying," Miko continued. "We should try to break the floor apart. It's just bolts and stuff, break apart the floor..."

"And jump to freedom?" Raf asked dubiously.

"And jump to freedom." Miko nodded.

"Or kill ourselves!" Miki snapped.

"Calm down, sis." Miko sighed. "Would you rather die because you got crushed under piles of rock and metal, or chose a more graceful death by jumping. I bet we're over the ocean anyway, we'd just hit the water."

"And at the altitude I'm guessing we're at we'd probably die from impact." Raf spoke, knowing all the equations for force, speed, and distance and knowing the answers meant a pretty self explanatory death.

"I'm not sitting around for death to get me!" Miko shouted angrily. "That's not my style, take life head on. My mantra guys, and I am not backing out from it." Seeming to agree with her, another explosion and sirens pierced the air, and a chunk of floor was sucked away.

"Impossible." Raf whispered.

"See? Even _Fate_ agrees with me, and she's on vacation for crying out loud!" Miko said exasperated.

"I guess...we should...I mean, we have to...right?" Jack said slowly, trying to figure everything out.

"I'm gonna, who's with me?" Miko asked resolutely.

"I'll go." Raf sighed, looking as scared as a three year old at the danger before him.

"Let's do it." Jack nodded hesitantly.

"Mik?" Miko asked calmly, quietly.

"_If_ we live," Miki began. "I am so killing you."

"Deal!" Miko squealed, hugging her sister gleefully.

"It's time, now or never!" Raf crowed in half nervously, half excitedly. The group crowded around their death hole, grabbing the hand beside them for support.

"Before we go," Jack suddenly said beside Miko. "Since we're about to die and all, I guess you won't kill me for this."

"For wha-" Mid sentence Jack wrapped his arms around her, lifted Miko off her feet, and kissed her. Setting her back down, Jack grinned at her dazed face.

"See you guys on the other side." Jack spoke, then jumped.

"'Bout time." Miki mused.

"Never thought he'd actually do it." Raf agreed.

"Come on, time to go!" Miki giggled, grabbing her sister's hand and then Raf's and the trio jumped.


	21. Miko

"I can't believe we were duped." Arcee sighed in frustration. "I mean honestly! _Miko _doing _homework_? Why didn't I see it?"

"Miko's good at disappearing." Red Bomber replied with a shrug. "And she's actually very intelligent."

"Sadly, that's the truth." Ratchet sighed. "Her IQ is incredibly high, and although she doesn't test well I should have known what she was capable of anyway."_ How could he have missed this? _Ratchet wondered in a daze.

"I should have known Miko would do something like this to protect us!" Bulkhead vented, slamming his fist on Ratchet's work table. The impact sent all of Ratchet's tools flying, and Bulkhead grimaced at the dent he'd made.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet scowled, but even he couldn't find enough annoyance to chaste the wrecker.

"The only thing that we did not foresee, my friends, was that she had a sister." Optimus's voice rumbled out, but like the others had the tinge of shock, surprise, and amazement. "We knew she could disappear, she does it all the time, we _knew_ what she could do. We knew she was capable of this, but we did not ever foresee her need to protect us, to keep us safe from a greater threat that she needed to send her own flesh and blood to replace her."

"Miki." Arcee sighed. "I should have known!" She hissed again, glaring at the floor while her hand contracted into a fist.

"What kind of girl goes from party-hard/do-your-own-thing/who-cares-what-anyone-says to homework's-the-best/whatever-you-say-I'll-do/obedience-is-best without one of us actually noticing?" Arcee exclaimed, extremely angry and miffed she hadn't been able to figure this out.

"I thought something had been up, when Raf and I had gone out for a drive." Bumblebee finally admitted, looking at the ground in guilt.

"What do you mean, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked gently, but the underlying curiosity wore through.

"On the way to school one morning." Bumblebee began carefully. "Raf was still half asleep, and you know humans let things slip when they're in that state, and most of the time their mumblings are from forgotten dreams, I didn't connect the dots..." The yellow bot trailed off.

"And?" Arcee prompted.

"He said 'Miki'. He said how the twin had lost her sister, and they had to find her again. How...one was pretending to be the other."

"BUMBLEBEE! You _knew _this whole time? My friend could be _dead _now because of you!" Bulkhead roared, and slammed his fist into Bumblebee's side, throwing the bot half way across the floor. "All the kids are missing, and we don't even know for sure who has them! How could Raf say something like that, and it _not _raise any alarms!" Bulkhead growled out, kicking the fallen Autobot.

"Bulkhead!" Optimus snapped, and went to restrain the angry bot. "How dare you attack a comrade? What is wrong with you, Bulkhead? You can't retaliate in violence, you are above that!"

"And Bulkhead," Shadow Quaker spoke up. "Bumblebee didn't even know who Miki was back then, how was he supposed to know?" Bulkhead deflated in Optimus's arms.

"I-I'm sorry Bee, I didn't mean it." Bulkhead murmured, looking at the yellow bot who was standing back up.

"I know, and I _am _sorry anyway, I should have reported it." Bee replied quietly.

"You had no reason to suspect that Raf's ramblings might be true. If roles were reversed, I would have decided that Raf's words were from a distant dream as well." Optimus said kindly.

"So, how did little miss Miki do at pretending anyway?" Red Bomber smiled, trying to defuse an already exploding bomb.

"I should have-"

"If you finish that with 'known', I will pull your circuits out." Red Bomber interrupted forcefully. "It's already happened, get over it already! Gah, you're all hung up over this one little thing! How _cares_? It's over and done with, can we please move on?"

"Any good memories?" Shadow Quaker asked carefully.

"The silence." Ratchet chuckled. "Miki never back talked me. Well, in the beginning at least."

"She didn't demand me watch some monster truck marathon with her." Bulkhead smiled, rolling his optics. "But then again, I kinda missed it after awhile."

"Miki never demanded anything from anyone. Sweet kid actually." Arcee allowed.

"She helped us keep Miko." Red Bomber nodded, not noticing Shadow Quaker pale.

"Dude, not here." Shadow Quaker hissed. "Not now."

"But it's true! She's the reason Miko was able to stay under the radar for so long. She a world class actress if I have to say anything." Red Bomber relied insistently.

"Once Miki's back, I'm going to have to have a 'talk' with her." Optimus said ominously.

"I can't believe Miko didn't think we could handle some 'saders. We could have taken them!" Bulkhead exclaimed, thinking back to the time Raf and Jack had told them Miko disappeared to keep them safe.

"We outnumber you more than 15 to 1." Shadow Quaker said with slight menace.

"I can't believe she did it!" Arcee had to agree.

"Why can't you get this through your circuits? This is _Miko _we're talking about here. She doesn't do the expected, she always protects her friends, and if she ever thought for even a split second that you could protect her from us, do you honestly think she would have given up? She kept trying to run away until the Boss showed her how badly we could destroy you Autobots. More Cybertronians chose the gray area over pure Black or pure White, and Miko saw how many were in our numbers. She didn't give up until she saw that you couldn't defeat us without off lining yourselves." Red Bomber exclaimed indignantly. The Autobots were silent a moment, the truth slowly sinking in.

"Miko told us all about you bots." Shadow Quaker offered. "She loved you bots, she would've done anything to protect you. All of you. And if that meant calling in her sister, her twin, who had absolutely no idea _what_ she'd been dealing with and had absolutely no idea how to _possibly_ survive pretending to be Miko, then that's what she would do. Miko never does anything with half her heart. It's all or nothing."

"Except when it comes to Miko's math homework." Bulkhead chuckled.

"We've always protected her, I guess I never thought there would be a time that she'd have to protect _us_." Ratchet murmured.

"Miko." Bumblebee whispered.

"She's ours and we protect her, but she's also yours and she loves you bots." Red Bomber said quietly.

"We'll...discuss this when we have her back." Optimus finally said, looking at all the bots who had been duped by Miko's disappearing act...and the ones who had helped her pull it off.

"That might be sooner rather than later." Ratchet spoke up.

"What?" Arcee asked surprised. Ratchet was by his computer, typing as fast as his digits could go.

"What has happened, old friend?" Optimus asked slowly, afraid for some unknown reason his circuits couldn't comprehend. He knew it wasn't possible, but Optimus knew something was wrong. _Really _wrong.

"Another 'con ship signal." Ratchet murmured, glancing at the screen in horror and then back at the keys. "It's gone down."

"That's a good thing, you old metal head! That means less bad guys!" Shadow Quaker cheered.

"No, it isn't!" Ratchet replied hotly, sparing the 'sader only a glance. "According to their files, such sloppy encryptions, a sparkling could hack them, in their captive files...there were four humans. Two female, two male." A gasp went up, but not everybody comprehended.

"What-What are you talking about? There's no way _Miko_ could take down a ship by herself!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Maybe not, but the ship she was held captive on has just plummeted into the waters off the northwest coast of Alaska. There seems to be survivors according to the escape pod signals I'm finding, but there is no way on this planet that a 'con would take them into an escape pod." Ratchet replied grimly.

"Then what do we do?" Bulkhead asked in shock.

"I don't know, Bulkhead. The waters off Alaska's coast are freezing, _if_ they somehow escaped the pods are only programmed to escape off the ship. They'd fall into the waters and then crack open, exposing the children to the waters."

"So?" He prompted getting angry. They're in the water, so what? They could go get them!

"So, you bolts-for-brains," Ratchet replied angrily. "That means they will succumb to hypothermia and _die_! And if not by the waters themselves, then by any of the countless creatures that inhabit this world's oceans! Sharks, sting rays, jelly fish, eels! All manner of nasty things! And that doesn't even include the chemical waste the humans dump into the water! Chemical poisoning, they couldn't survive all that!" Ratchet roared, pushing himself away from the computer and beginning to pace.

"This is bad." Shadow Quaker murmured in horror.

"No duh!" Ratchet snapped.

"We gotta tell Boss." Red Bomber replied.

"He's not going to like this. Not one bit."

"He needs to know about Miko, and fast, or we'll be losing our circuits." Red Bomber said solemnly, and called for a ground bridge. "We'll be back, Autobots." He nodded and the two 'saders disappeared in the portal.

"This is bad, this is really bad." Arcee whispered in horror.

"If they're dead..." Bulkhead trailed off in horror.

"Who's gonna tell _June_?" Arcee gasped, her mind hating the idea of having to tell June Darby she let Jack die. The woman already didn't like her, this was just going to top the cake.

"Who's going to explain all this to the Nakadai's? Or the _host_ _parents_? This is bad this is really bad." Bulkhead whispered.

"What's Mrs. Esquivel going to say?" Bumblebee murmured in shock.

"Calm down, calm down!" Ratchet snapped. "We have a chance. The ship didn't go down to long ago, we may still have a chance."

"And what if we don't?" Bulkhead demanded.

"We will return with their remains." Optimus replied stoically. "We owe their families that much. But we _won't give up_! Is that understood? These children have proven themselves to be quite resourceful. For all we know Miko might have charmed a shark, or Raf created a life boat out of drift wood. They wouldn't give up, and neither will we."

"Understood Optimus." Arcee nodded resolutely.

"We're bringing them back." Bulkhead said decidedly.

"They can't lose us that easily." Bumblebee smiled.

"And when we do, I have a few choice words for Miss Nakadai." Ratchet agreed. As to which Nakadai, Ratchet didn't elaborate, but Optimus just moved on.

"Ratchet, fire up the ground bridge, we're going to Alaska."

"Time to get the children back." Ratchet nodded.

"Bring them back, bring them home."

"Roll out!" Optimus commanded, and the Autobots entered the ground bridge heading into the freezing north.


	22. Floating

_La, la, la...  
><em>_Bum, bum, bum...  
><em>_La, la, la...  
><em>_Show your colors, make them clear; show your stripes, show your light.  
><em>_Don't let go, it's all you know.__  
>The future's uncertain, so take your pick. <em>_All the possibilities, you chose one, you take one, maybe it's destiny.  
><em>_You choose how the future unfurls, every step has a consequence.  
><em>_Whether good or bad, it's done, it's over.  
>Where you are you chose to be, whether willingly or unwittingly.<br>__Here you are, now it's done. Watch your steps, it leads you where you are now..._

_**~(0)~**_

It was dark, and the four beings simply floated. Who they were, they didn't really know. _What _they were, that was forgotten as well. It was like stasis, but the four saw _everything_, _heard_ everything, and spoke everything and nothing. They couldn't see each other, but at the same time they saw more than they ever had. They spoke to each other, but nothing was understood. They simply floated. The darkness covered the light from each beings' clothes, but in the dark the colors were illuminated. It was dark, but at the same time it was light. All at once the four saw everything, but at the same time didn't see a thing. The four heard; calls, cries, whispered declarations, and screamed expletives. But at the same time, nothing was heard. The beings spoke, whispery things that transformed into light, but they never opened their mouths. It wasn't telekinesis, but something stranger and more different than any of the beings were used to. It was neither hot nor cold in their little world, and yet it was both. It was a paradox, yet it was some form of reality and tranquility. It was absurd, yet it was truth. They weren't 'real' in the normal sense of the word, but at the same time they were physical entities. And yet, they were simply floating. Something flashed in their dark sanctuary, cutting the darkness like a knife.

"_It's time to come back, children, this world isn't done with you yet." _The voice chuckled, a raspy sound that permeated the darkness. The four flinched away, trying to stay in their stasis placings. _"Come back now, children, it isn't finished, you know that full well." _The voice persisted, and although nothing corporeal entered the black nothing, something gripped each being, tugging persistently. _"Come now, children, it's time to come back. We each must fulfill our destinies." _The four resisted again, but the voice dragged them toward it. "_You can't be disposed of that easily, children, Primus doesn't influence your choices but he certainly plays a part in it! He isn't done with you children, and your friends would not be to happy to hear you have passed on. It's time to come back, you can't skulk in the outlands for much longer until you truly succumb to its menace." _The voice urged, and although the four entities couldn't see the speaker, they knew the voice from some past event.

"_**It's time." **_A voice thundered, louder and more persuasive and insistent than the original voice.

"_Come back." _The first voice whispered, her harsh voice crackling in its disuse. _"You've chosen your paths, each of you. You had the chance to walk away, yet you didn't, did you? You were honored, yet burdened, and you are on the path you chose yourselves. You started it, and you shall also finish it." _The voice commanded, ringing with the authority of a greater power. The voices combined, twisting in harmony yet sounding as disjointed as the worst of melodies. The voices scraped together, yet were as beautiful as the best of singers. The voices twisted, gripping each of the entities in its grasp.

In the darkness, the beings blazed with life. Colors glowed unnaturally, burst with their lights, blinked out, and then pulsed back brighter. Streaks of pink gleamed with light, blasting their brightness in normally black hair. Hazel eyes squeezed shut against the two voices, encouraging her to come back. The being twisted in confusion, and the pink glared its color. Reddish orange light blinked up from another entity. The color glowed, making the lenses glitter in the dark. The glasses flashed in the void, and the being contorted in the voices grip. Pulling, prodding, willing him to come back, to..._wake up_? A ways from the reddish orange light two bright dark blue colors grew, casting the dark from it.

"_That's right, time to wake up, time to come back." _The voice urged excitedly. The dark blue light seemed to blink, blanketing the being in darkness again as the force decided whether to go with the voice or corkscrew back into the darkness. Farther from the dark blue was colors pulsing happily: pink from a shirt, red from a necklace, blue from a pair of jeans. _"That's right, it's time to come back." _Thevoicemurmured with an approving nod. The colors pulsed, solidifying, taking on human shape. The pink and black drifted down, elongating into a Japanese girl. The reddish orange color hardened, expanding out to capture a face, and slowly a Hispanic boy. The blue turned into eyes, and slowly into an American boy. The last, with all the colors popping, slowly formed another Japanese.

"_**It is time." **_The second voice intoned, and the lights pulsed in response. The blackness seemed to melt, falling away slowly turning a gray, and then slowly towards white.

"_Come children, stop being so stubborn!" _The voice hissed in exasperation, and the voices' grips on the four tightened again, tugging them towards something. _"It is time, so come on already!"_ The voice snapped, jerking them out of the darkness.

"_**NO!" **_A new voice howled in the darkness, sending the black back in waves. _**"They are in the dark, and they shall ****stay**** here!" **_

"_**Let them go, brother, they aren't yours yet." **_The second voice hissed angrily.

"_They are _ours_!" _The first voice proclaimed, but the four beings' were beginning to diminish again. The lights were slowly dimming: the pink winking out, the reddish orange disappearing as the black took over, the blue was being consumed as the darkness came back, and all the colors on the last being burned bright before beginning its slow descent into nothingness. _"Let them go, they aren't yours! You have no reason to hold them!" _The voice urged, a desperate tone entering her voice as the four slowly succumbed to the murky nothingness.

"_**And yet they are returning to me." **_The third voice replied smugly.

"_**Let them choose brother, you are influencing them into darkness. They hold no thought, no reason in this place, remind them who they are, and let them choose." **_The second voice asked calmly, and although the four couldn't see these three beings they could tell the newest arrival was skeptical, and didn't trust the second voice at all.

"_**I remind them who they are, and they always come running back to you, ****brother****." **_The third voice sneered.

"_Then let the children decide." _The first voice spoke up. _"Don't remind them, don't let them know. Let them choose. With their unformed minds, let them choose their way."_

"_**I agree with her, let them decide." **_The second voice nodded.

"_**So be it." **_The second voice finally said. _**"If they do not choose **_**your **_**side, then they remain in the darkness...****forever****." **_The two original voices didn't respond immediately, they knew how dangerous this could be. If even one didn't return to the light, the story would be irrevocably altered.

"_We-we choose-"_

"**Let it be as you spoke it." **

"**Wonderful, ****brother****,**_**" **_The third voice sneered with a smirk. _**"Let THEM decide." **_The three seemed to nod, and then to wait.

The four didn't understand. They had heard all of the exchange, but at the same time they didn't really know what it meant.

"_Come back." _The first voice whispered urgently, longingly.

"_**Stay, what's waiting for you on the other side anyway? Pain, strife, ****deceit****...What's so great about it anyway?" **_The newest voice questioned.

"_**Your purpose has not been fulfilled, children, you are needed." **_The second voice pushed.

"_**For what? To follow someone you'll really never know? To follow an ****alien****?"**_

"_**What's cooler than that? Getting to know an alien is a cosmic anomaly."**_

"_They need you." _The original voice whispered.

"_**Yeah, they need you alright. To shut up, not get in their way. Do you know how annoying it is for a ****Cybertronian to have to be constantly second guessing where he places his feet? One wrong step, and pop! there goes one little child. Oh well..." **_The third voice sighed, not really caring if they perished or not.

Thefour stilled in the darkness, hearing the words quietly. It was their own life spelled out in questions and statements. It was true, while they could go back they would be constantly faced with pain and deceit, but if they stayed they were promised none of that. Over there, they had the Autobots. The Autobots, who never let them feel alone and were always there for them. But at the same time, the four knew they were burdens to the Autobots. They _knew_ Ratchet didn't like them most of the time, how they were always making the 'bots double think themselves before they put their feet on the ground in case the children were under their feet...

"_**What's the point, friendship? Yeah, they'll move on from you worthless things before you can say 'abracadabra'." **_

"_**Friendships don't always last, that is true brother, but the bond will never actually disappear."**_The second voice whispered. The four entities winced, squeezing their eyes shut as the words rained down on them.

"_Family, children, _your_ family. They will miss you, will they not? Your siblings, Rafael, what will they do without you? You may be one of many, but even the greatest of machines fail without some essential, small parts. Your mother, Jackson, she will be crushed if you do not return. You keep her going, Jackson, she will no longer function without you. Miki, you are as complex as your sister, you know things will not go smooth if you don't return home. It is true, you are the favorite of your parents, and they _will_ create an uproar if you don't get back to them. Miko, you are a free spirit, you know that. You will never be happy to stay in this nothing. And children, what of your Guardians? They will search the world over for each of you until their sparks fail. You know this, and it would be best that did not come to fruition. You know your places, and it is _not_ here."_

The voice whispered, twisting between the four, tying them together. Their names, they had forgotten them. But yet, had they really? It was the paradox of the blackness, it was both and it was not. The people (and 'bots) waiting on the other side tugged at them warmly, reminding them of what was waiting for them.

"_**They will leave you, they'll disappoint you." **_The third voice hissed.

"_**They will also surprise you." **_The second voice replied.

"_They will cherish you, love you."_

"_**They'll forget about ya, squash ya like a bug." **_The third voice barked emotionlessly.

"_They will also pick you up, will they not?" _

The three voices continued their back and forth while the four drew close together. They had known each other were there, yet they hadn't seen each other in the nothingness.

"R-Raf?" Miki questioned, reaching out.

"Miki!" He said surprised.

"_Jack_?" Miko asked unsure,

"Miko!" Jack smiled.

"You-You're here!" Miko said shocked.

"We all...jumped out together?" Raf said questioningly, trying to remember how they got here. Or how _long_ they'd been here, wherever here was.

"Yeah, a plane maybe?" Miki said unsure, cocking her head as she tried to remember.

"No, a ship..right?" Jack shook his head.

"Yeah, 'cons?" Miko questioned, her forehead wrinkling in concentration.

"Maybe." Miki shrugged.

"I need to like turbocharge my brain or something, it's like I can't remember a thing!" Miko snapped in annoyance.

"Yeah, me neither." Jack admitted.

"Sorry." Raf shrugged.

"I don't remember. It's weird, I feel like I should know!" Miki sighed.

"Guys, who wants to explain why we're _floating in space_!" Miko shrieked, looking around her in fear and fascination.

"I don't think this is space, Miko." Raf replied looking around.

"Then where are we, Mr. Smarty Pants?" Miko replied, crossing her arms and waiting in expectation.

"I-I'm not sure." Raf faltered.

"Wonderful! That's just _great_! We're trapped in bizarro land and we have _no_ _way_ _out_!" Miko griped, trying to pace. Trying to pace in something like space doesn't exactly work out, and Miko ended up flipping over and floating again. "Just great!" She snapped, floating back to her friends.

"Okay, is it just me, or is someone talking?" Miki finally asked.

"I hear something, but it's like a buzz." Jack shrugged helplessly. The four silenced themselves, focusing on the voice, which turned out to be voice_s_.

"_It is time to come back, fulfill your destiny." _

"I-I know that voice!" Miki gasped.

"Yeah, I don't." Miko replied.

"Wait, _I _now that voice too." Jack realized.

"Is that..._Nakoma_?" Raf gasped.

"Okay, you've lost me." Miko shrugged.

"Didn't I tell you about her?" Miki asked surprised. "Maybe I didn't, I never can remember with you."

"Okay, that's great, who wants to fill in the blanks?" Miko clapped with a fake smile.

"Nakoma's this Indian woman, I guess. She works for the 'Great Spirit' or something like that. She's got all these different names but she has a _lot_ of power. She's the reason we were able to get to that 'con ship you and the 'saders were destroying." Raf tried to explain as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"Ah, that Nakoma." Miko nodded. "Nope, never heard of her."

"_**Return to the light, it isn't time to quit." **_

"Anyone know who that is?" Miko asked helplessly.

"Neverheard that voice before, sorry." Raf shrugged.

"Okay, so we have a voice we _do _know, and a voice we _don't _know, and they're both trying to get us to 'come back'. Is it just me, or is that kinda weird?" Miko questioned.

"_**What's** **the point of going back, you'll end up here in the end anyway." **_A new voice smirked.

"And who's he?" Miko prompted.

"Why are we supposed to know everything?" Miki asked exasperated.

"_**You don't have to return here, it is your choice. Return to us, make your choice. This fight isn't over until you give up: on yourselves, your friends, your race. You are counted on here, failing isn't an option." **_The second voice urged.

"_Return to us. I know you can hear us, children, I know you are debating. You remember me, The Lady of the Snow, The Lady of the Ice, _Nakoma_, yet these two universal voices you do not know. I warn you, one is evil, the one who tempts you to remain is a vile tempter. The one I stand by is for good, although he makes this so complicated sometimes. Trust me, children, I just want you to come home. I can't help you in here, I can only guide you. You are in _his _domain, but you can break free. Remember who you are, what you stand for, _who you are_! Once you choose, I can help, but until then I can only motion you back to me. You are here because you chose to be, each step you took led you to this precise moment. Now, it is time to take another step, and go into another place." _

"Nakoma's good, right?" Miko asked dubiously.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "We can trust her."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Raf asked hesitantly. "Aren't we gonna go with her?"

"Well..." Jack debated,

"She helped us last time, she can help us again, right?" Miki prompted.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts! Remember what she said, 'You are here because you chose to be, each step you took led you to this precise moment. Now, it is time to take another step, and go into another place.' We're gonna have to move forward! We can't just stay put, it won't work! I'm gonna go, I don't fit here anyway. I mean hello, dark evil force+one happy Japanese=does not compute. I'm getting out, I better see you guys on the other side." Miki snapped, glancing at each of her friends before she took a deep breath and called out, "I want to go with Nakoma!" Slowly, every color Miki was wearing flashed in the darkness, and then slowly she began to fade. Keeping her eyes closed, Miki focused, and then she was gone.

"Miki!" Jack cried out in shock.

"_**See what happens when you trust one of ****them****?" **_The third voice asked calmly. _**"You disappear." **_

"_Don't trust him! We have her, she is safe!" _Nakoma called out.

"Well, now what?" Raf asked carefully. He didn't belong in the blackness either, he needed light and Bee and computers and cars. This...wasn't going to be his resting place. "I-I'm gonna go with Miki." He whispered, taking a shuddering breath he closed his eyes like Miki had done. "I want to go home, Nakoma! Take me home!"

"_It shall be." _Nakoma's voice smiled, and like with Miki the colors Raf wore popped and sparkled before dimming away and Raf was gone.

"_**Two have been destroyed, are you going to follow them as well?" **_The third voice asked edgily.

"I don't think they're gone Miko, I think they really are with Nakoma, and whoever that other voice is." Jack said calmly, trying to be a voice of reason in the nothingness.

"_**You trust what your eyes can't see? Can't you tell they're gone? Can't you feel it in your heart? They're **_**gone**_**, they left you in this dismal place to fend for yourselves. They don't care about you, not one bit. Wouldn't they have waited for all of you to decide 'you wanted out' before leaving? So you could all exit together? But no, they left you. They **_**left you**_**." **_The third voice whispered, twisting around Miko and Jack like a serpent. _**"They're gone, and they ain't commin' back." **_

"I don't think so, Miko, I don't trust this guy. I _know_ they're safe, I can _feel _it!" Jack said urgently. "Look, I can't make the decision for you, but I'm telling you your sister and Raf are safe! And I will be too, see ya soon. Hopefully." Jack breathed, and closed his eyes life the others had done. "Nakoma, get me out of here!" He shouted, and as before the colors popped happily, bursting, brightening, and then he dissolved from the dismal realm.

~(0)~

"Ah, he's back!" A voice chortled, and Jack opened his eyes to find Miki and Raf hovering over him with relieved expressions. "You had a bad time, did you not? Unicron isn't the most gracious of hosts, yes?"

"Where's Miko?" Jack asked urgently.

"She hasn't come back yet, and I'm getting worried." Miki spoke, her voice showing how scared she was. "What if she doesn't come back? What if she doesn't?"

"She will return." Nakoma said grimly. "All will be fine." Jack's eyes scanned the small room that was Nakoma's hut. It hadn't changed that much, a fire was burning merrily in the fireplace, Nakoma was still covered in furs, not to mention Miki, Raf and himself, there was a table and chairs, a small cabinet, and a bed covered in furs. Something was different though. Jack thought wearily, and his eyes scanned the room again. _The bed,_ hedecided, _something's different about the bed._ Stumbling to his feet, he approached the bed. Their was a body in it, he realized, and slowly peeled away the blanket covering the body's face. He gasped as the familiar features settled in his mind. _Miko_.

"What the?" He began.

"It's just her body, she's not dead or anything." Miki said quickly after seeing what Jack had seen. "I saw the same thing with your body, lifeless. She's fine, her spirit's still in the other place is all."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused.

"Well, when we fell out, well jumped out actually, of that 'con ship we were over the Chukchi Sea. It's a sea over the north west coast of Alaska. We hit the water, I think we got knocked out, and something pushed us onto the coastline where Nakoma found us. She brought us back in her home and immediately tried to have our spirits released and here we are now." Raf explained quickly.

"Who got us back on shore?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Maybe the current, possibly something more extreme." Nakoma said softly with a soft smile on her worn face.

"More extreme?" Jack questioned.

"One of your...giant friends." Nakoma replied, turning back to the fire. "I believe one of the giants from the ship you escaped from."

"Angelique." Miki breathed. "Miko's friend."

"Had to be her, the 'bots don't know where we are." Raf agreed.

"Not completely." Nakoma allowed.

"What?" Jack asked surprised.

"They tracked the sunken ship to my coast, they should be arriving shortly. I just hope to the spirits that I can retrieve the other Nashota in time."

"Twin." Miki remembered aloud.

"Yes, young Nashota, exactly." Nakoma smiled. "But I am afraid this Nashota is more willful than you are, has her own opinions in the matter."

"Wait, you mean she's actually considering staying there?" Jack exclaimed.

"I cannot tell with this one, she is torn in two directions."

"How in the world can she be torn?" Miki snapped. "There's nothing holding her there!"

"There is." Nakoma said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked surprised.

"She wants to return, to be with her friends, family, but at the same time here there is the Crusaders, and because of her the Nashota knows that Autobots and Crusaders will never truly get along. The Nashota knows if she is here the Crusaders will never leave her in peace, and if she stays with the Autobots they will be destroyed in trying to protect her."

"Well that's dumb!" Raf exploded.

"Dumb reason to stay in a black place all right!" Miki agreed forcefully.

"I cannot choose her decision, I can only influence her to come back. But she is forceful, and is quite stubborn. She got here on her own, each step lead her to this exact place, and now she must also move on on her own."

"So, what does this mean?" Raf asked softly.

"We wait." Nakoma replied.

"Yeah, we're going to be waiting a long time then." Miki sighed, flopping herself in a chair.

"Yeah, Miko isn't known for choosing things fast. Well, unless it comes to rock/metal music, monster truck rallies, or sneaking of to watch 'cons get kicked." Jack agreed, snorting as he thought of the only things Miko was quick to do.

"Then get yourselves some bowls, and we will have soup while we wait for Miko to wake." Nakoma replied easily as she rose to get a spoon. "And yes, she will wake." She said calmly as she took in the dark, uneasy faces. "She will." _Hopefully_.


	23. Snow, Ice, and Search Parties

"Where can they be?" Arcee called over the howling winds, her voice thankfully getting picked up in the com link.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." Ratchet replied grimly, the freezing winds chilling him. "But I do know we won't be able to survive here for much longer, we're going to have to return to base."

"Roger that." Red Bomber said solemnly, and cast the message out to the planes and subs over and in the waters. Chain Breaker had summoned all the aquatic mechs and all the fliers that pledged themselves as 'saders and had them scouring the depths. Losing the children was not acceptable.

"Boss, do you see anything?" Bulkhead asked.

"Negative." Optimus sighed. This wasn't going well. No sane being lived this far north, and he was beginning to get frustrated. So far, all he had seen was a shack, and Optimus knew how Fowler would react to hearing they had revealed themselves to humans.

"Why can't we find them?" Bumblebee demanded, punching the ice in anger.

"We _will_, we just must be patient." Optimus replied, ever the calm one.

"We _can't_, Optimus! Time is of the essence, if we aren't quick enough; if we aren't...they won't be functional." Ratchet snapped, dreading having to tell the truth. So far, no signs of the children had turned up. And although Chain Breaker had 'saders scanning the ocean floor, the depths even, _nothing_ was coming up on radar. Ocean animals, rocks, scraps from the crash...the searchers found a lot of those, but nothing coming close to the children.

"I understand." Optimus replied quietly. He and his team were searching on land, the wind biting at them, the snow blinding them, and the ground continually cracking under them. It was tedious work, and every bot, whether 'sader or Autobot, were feeling the crushing disappointment. His team especially were feeling the shock of losing their friends and partners. It wasn't something a 'bot got over easily...

"Optimus, I'm afraid core temperatures are dropping dangerously low. We have some more time, but temperatures are reaching the blue zone and I worry for all of us." Ratchet finally said over the link. "We must return soon, or we will be as lost as the children..."

"NO!" Arcee shouted. "We are _not_ leaving them!"

"We have little choice, Arcee." Optimus murmured. "We will be of little use to them if we can't function. Ratchet...get us a bridge back."

"Optimus!"

"Boss!"

"No!"

"Silence! That is an _order_." Optimus declared, pushing his declaration firmly. "Ratchet, now, before temperatures drop even lower."

"Yes Optimus." Ratchet replied dejectedly. The portal swirled open, and the 'bots gathered to leave. Ratchet was ushered through, followed by reluctant Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee. Optimus turned once more before departing, looking over the icy wilderness. His optics narrowed in puzzlement as he thought he heard something, something like..._wait_? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but he heard it again. He sharpened his audio receptors, and was positive he heard something, but it was swallowed by the wind.

"Optimus, you coming?" Arcee called over the link.

"Did you find them, Boss?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"Please tell me you found them." Ratchet said.

"I-I don't know." Optimus replied shortly, looking over the icy world again, standing still, waiting for another word to be shouted out.

~(0)~

"They are here." Nakoma said suddenly.

"What? Who?" Jack demanded edgily.

"Ah, the creatures from the craft." Nakoma smiled, turning back to tend to her fire.

"Who? Angelique?" Miki asked curious.

"No, Nashota, the ones you know." Nakoma replied with a light shake of her head.

"The 'saders?" Miki asked surprised.

"No, the others."

"The _Autobots_?" Raf asked eagerly.

"Exactly." Nakoma nodded, her smile on her worn face.

"How did they know...?" Miki trailed off.

"Your friends are smarter than they appear." Was Nakoma's calm reply.

"We gotta get to them! They can get us home!" Raf said excitedly, rushing to the door.

"Not so fast young one." Nakoma commanded, stopping him in his tracks.

"What? Why?" Raf asked puzzled, his face puckering in confusion.

"You will freeze in that outfit of yours. It wasn't designed for the snow, I presume?" Nakoma said softly, reaching to wrap a warm fur about his shoulders. "You must be careful children, the winter's life can be quite deadly." Nakoma lectured quietly, pulling furs and blankets around the other two conscious children. "I understand time is of the essence, correct? But it will do them no good to have you three not survive. What would the point have been?" Nakoma chuckled as she tied the last fur around Jack. "Be brave, be safe. I will remain with the Nashota here, try to revive her."

"Oh you know Miko, likes to take her sweet time." Miki laughed, only a tinge of worry entering her voice.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Raf nodded, throwing the door open and making the fire go out because of the wind.

"My, the spirits are angry!" Nakoma murmured as she tried to bring the fire back up as the door slammed shut.

"Optimus! _Optimus_!" Raf screamed, his voice getting gobbled up in the wind.

"Arcee! Bulkhead!" Jack shouted out, his voice disappearing as well.

"Wait! Bumblebee!" Miki cried, falling in the snow and pushing herself back up. A portal blazed to life in the white wilderness, and the kids looked at each other in horror.

"If they leave us..." Raf began, his voice only barely heard in the twisting winds. "Then..."

"Yeah, that's not happening." Miki snapped, but her eyes rounded in shock as she watched Ratchet disappear, slowly followed by Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee.

"We gotta catch him!" Raf screamed, racing forward, but being blown back by the wind.

"Push, you can do it! _We _can do it!" Jack commanded, taking the burnt of the wind as he strained ahead. "Optimus!"

"Wait!" Raf cried. "Wait for us!"

"Wait!" Miki chorused. "Stop!"

"Optimus!" Jack called out. "Wait! We're here! Optimus!"

"Guys, on three?" Miki gasped, the wind and weather taking its toll on her. Soon they'd have to go back it was so cold. They would freeze to death out here, and that was _not _a good thing.

"Three." Jack nodded.

"OPTIMUS!" They screamed. "WE'RE HERE!"

"Yopp." Raf whispered with a small smile, remembering the story of_ Horton Hears a Who_ that Doctor Seuss had written.

"Yeah, YOPP!" Miki cried out, not comprehending why Raf was saying it but knowing it was something so strange Optimus _had_ to hear it.

"Wait!" Jack called. "YOPP!"

"YOPP!" All the kids screamed, falling into the snow in despair. Optimus had turned away from them, towards the portal. _They weren't going home..._ The children realized in horror.

"_OPTIMUS PRIME." _A voice called on the wind, hijacking it so the whole winter wonderland could hear the words. _"They are here, the children are here."_

"Nakoma." Jack realized. "Thank you Nakoma."He breathed.

"We gotta scream again!" Raf said hurriedly. "Come on, he's listening!" Raf begged, and the group got back to their feet, fighting wind, snow, ice, and more bitter winds.

"Three?" Jack nodded.

"Three." Miki agreed, and taking a deep breath they got ready to shout.

"OPTIMUS! WAIT!" They screamed in despair, longing, hysterically, hope, all the emotions they had been holding in since this whole fiasco began. Optimus's optics snapped toward their voices, searching the snow. The kids tried to brush the snow off as much as possible with their blue hands, trying to show a splash of color in the other wise white world. The kids stumbled as they ran towards the 'bot, crying, screaming, calling.

"Wait!" They shouted out again, almost positive the 'bot wouldn't disappear on them. "We're here, just wait!"

Optimus watched in utter amazement as three shapes made their way toward him. _They were _alive_! _He gasped, looking at them in shock. There was Raf, waving and calling like the relieved child that he was, Jack, shouting and waving his arms in the air like a mad man trying to get his attention, and there was Miki (or was it Miko?) shouting out, laughing, calling for him to wait up. "Children..." He thought aloud in pure shock. "How is it...? I mean, you should be-" Optimus cut himself off, shaking his head. "Thanks be to Primus." He finally murmured, leaning down to their level. "Raf, Jack,...Miki?" He guessed, looking at the twin. This one didn't have Miko's usual flairs, so he was pretty certain it was the reserved twin.

"Yeah, it's me." The twin confirmed.

"How is it possibly? Who found you? _How did you survive?_" He questioned immediately, joyfully.

"You gotta thank the Indian woman." Jack smiled.

"Nakoma." Raf elaborated.

"Where is she? This Nakoma." Optimus questioned carefully, scanning the white wilderness.

"Back there! She still has Miko!" Miki realized in shock, twirling in the snow. The shack was hidden in the whiteness, and Miki couldn't find her tracks in the building snow. "Back there, somewhere." Miki cringed, knowing how bad the directions were.

"Climb onto my hand, I cannot risk losing you again." Optimus said softly, reaching out his hand for the three to climb up on.

"Optimus? What is your status? Where are you?" Ratchet's voice crackled over the com worriedly.

"I am still at the previous destination, I have located three of the children. In progress to find the fourth." Optimus stated factually. He was afraid how Bulkhead would react upon finding out it was his human, or at least one of them, that was missing.

"Who'd ya find? Tell me you found Jack!" Arcee's voice demanded.

"I have located Jack, Rafael, and Miki." Optimus stated calmly. "In pursuit of the fourth." He spoke before Bulkhead could speak up. Cutting the com link, he proceeded forward. "

"Yeah, this is the way we came!" Miki said excitedly, huddling in her furs for warmth.

"Yeah, but where's Nakoma's hut?" Jack asked warily. The woman's hut wasn't appearing, even after they had walked the track the children had come on three times.

It was gone, and so was Miko.

"Where's Miko? Where's me sister?" Miki demanded frantically. "We have to find Miko!"

"We will, soon." Optimus replied, just as uneasy as the Japanese. _Why would this Nakoma woman take Miko? What was her objective? _Optimus wondered edgily.

"Optimus, you must report back to base. Your core temperatures are dropping rapidly, and think of the humans cores. They won't hold up much longer out there." Ratchet reprimanded softly. "Come back, we will return for her at a later date."

"All right, we'll return." Optimus finally said, and waited for transport.

"What? We're just leaving? But what about Miko?" Jack demanded.

"We will come back." Optimus replied shortly, and walked through the portal and into the warmth of the base.

"Jack!"

"Arcee!"

"Raf!"

"Bee!"

"Bulkhead!"

"Miki!" The reunions were impromptu and joyful, and they all chatted happily and thankfully with their friends and partners in relief.

"I was so worried-"

"We couldn't leave Miko-"

"thought a 'con had-"

"and we tried to get out, but-"

"Didn't know what to do, Optimus was saying-"

"I am so glad you're back!"

"What about Miko? What are we going to do about her?" Ratchet finally asked.

"Yeah, I have to get her back. My parents will flip if she disappears." Miki agreed.

"I was thinking of returning after core temperatures return to normal." Optimus spoke.

"I'm worried about her, I don't know how much longer Miko will survive out there." Ratchet admitted fearfully. "I don't know what we're going to do with that girl." Ratchet muttered irritably.

"Don't know what you're gonna do about who, doc bot?" A new voice spoke up brightly. "Aw, were you worried about little old me?" The voice laughed. The Autobots and kids turned around slowly, almost afraid of what they would find. There, up on the railing, was Miko Nakadai, smiling brightly with a laugh on her lips. "What?"


	24. We're Back, We're Finally Back!

"So, she just appeared?" Chain Breaker said dubiously, looking at the Autobot leader with obvious skepticism.

"That is correct." Optimus nodded.

"How...?"

"We are not completely sure either." Optimus shook his head in confusion. He turned his optics on the girl of the moment. She was laughing and hugging her sister, challenging the boys to race, and talking with Bulkhead at the same time. She somehow always amazed him. "All I know is she wasn't with the other children when I recovered them, and there was no way she could have sneaked into the base before me. My comrades would have noticed her, Chain Breaker."

"So, she just _appeared_?" Chain Breaker repeated, not able to comprehend how one human was able to sneak past, upon, or even around beings superior to her.

"Rafael suggests the possibility of it being an Indian woman's work, a woman named Nakoma. She apparently got them on the 'con ship once, and I am not completely sure on this but somehow brought them out of Unicron's clutches." Optimus shook his head in amazement. This just raised more questions, what would _Unicron_ want with the children? What could they possibly have that Unicron could want? He was _Unicron_, one of the 'great' beings, he could have anything he wanted without much competition, and yet he wanted _the children_?There was just to many questions...

"And you said there was something else?" Chain Breaker inquired with a sigh, also looking at the Japanese.

"She lost her aura." Optimus admitted.

"Excuse me?"

"That magnetic pull I used to feel, the 'con magnet in her, it's gone." Optimus said frankly. "Just..gone."

"Excuse me?" Chain Breaker repeated, slightly shocked.

"Ever since she returned from Alaska with the other children, it's just...disappeared. I cannot feel it, and neither can you?" He questioned carefully. The pull Optimus had felt since he had met the girl, it was actually _gone_. The pull he had felt demanding he see what could produce such power, finally gone. And even though he had always known where the unusual power came from, his optics always drifted toward Miko when she entered the room. The aura, he couldn't feel it anymore.

"I-I...can't feel it." Chain Breaker murmured in astonishment. "Her power...evaporated." He gasped.

"I believe so, and her sister has also lost the presence they had had." Optimus nodded. "I am not sure how this has come about, but Rafael once again has a theory." He smiled, proud of his young friend. "He believes Nakoma took it, that she stole it from the girls once she brought them out from Unicron's domain. But for what, I don't know..."

"I do." Chain Breaker scoffed. "This Nakoma woman found the loophole for little Miss Miko."

"Excuse me?" This time it was Optimus who had to ask shocked.

"Think about it Optimus Prime, do you ever think, for even one second, that we would have let little Miss Miko remain in your possession? Not while she had that power, never. But this Nakoma person, she found a way to set the human free." Chain Breaker shook his head with a snort of disbelief. "But what she did with it...that is the question."

"I doubt you will be able to find her, Chain Breaker. It seems she teleported her whole home away from its place in the Alaskan winter. If she can do that, I am afraid you will never find her." Optimus told the 'sader boss.

"Time will tell." Was the 'sader's smooth reply.

"Breaker!" Miko called out, rushing down the stairs and to the bot. "Where are ya going? You just got here!" She pouted.

"It is time for me to go, little Miss Miko." Breaker replied easily.

"Y-You mean I have to go too?" She faltered, looking at Optimus in shock. "I-I-"

"No, you will remain." The 'sader said softly, watching a look of pure relief pass over the girl's face. "You lost the only thing good about you, that power of yours. It's gone, and you're worthless to me now." He continued gruffly.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too, Breaker." Miko smiled, not believing for a second that he thought she was worthless. "Tell the gang I said hey? And make sure Red and Quaker don't do anything dumb?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Little Miss Miko." Breaker said gently, his red optics gentling and looking at the girl below him tenderly. "I will."

"I'll see ya sometime?" She asked sheepishly, looking at her feet.

"If I permit it." He smiled.

"Cool." Miko grinned, and Breaker turned to leave. "Wait!" She suddenly called out. "Don't go yet, okay? Miki! Where's my phone?" She shrieked, racing back up to her sister on the balcony.

"I don't have it, sis, sorry." Miki shrugged helplessly.

"My phone! Where'd it go? It has everything important on it, I will _die _if it's gone!" Miko cried desperately.

"It's right here, Miko, _I_ have it." Ratchet spoke up, and Miko's breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are a life saver, doc bot! I owe ya one." She smiled, taking her phone out of his big hand with apparent reverence. "Okay, Breaker, say cheese." She laughed, pointing her camera phone at him. At that second Breaker's portal appeared behind him, and Miko clicked the picture. "Cool." She grinned, nodding her head in approval.

"I must go, little Miss Miko, goodbye." The 'sader said with a gruff nod in return.

"Nah, it's just see you later." Miko replied easily.

"So be it." Breaker replied with a small smile, and then he entered the portal and was gone.

"Bye Breaker." Miko whispered softly, leaning against the balcony's railing with a sad sigh.

"So Miko-" Arcee began, but Ratchet cut her off.

"Not now, Arcee, the child has gone through much today, don't push her." Ratchet murmured, looking at the forlorn teenager.

"I'm interrogating her tomorrow." Arcee warned.

"Tomorrow is another day." Ratchet replied with a nod.

"Hey Miko, you okay?" Miki asked carefully, coming to stand beside her twin.

"Yeah... not really."

"It'll be okay, you know that right? Was Breaker your...friend or something?" Miki continued.

"He'll never admit it, but yeah. Breaker, Red, Quake, Sill, Ram, Cambree, even _Star._.. I made a lot of friends out there, sis. I had a..._home_ out there. I just...I didn't think what I would do once I had to leave." Miko said quietly.

"Hey, this is your home too Miko! _We're_ your friends. Me, Jack and Raf, _Bulkhead_, Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus,...even Ratchet. Your host parents, I know for a fact they care about you. There's some kids at school too, Miko, more than an idiot like you could've noticed."

"Hey!"

"I say it as I call it." Miki shrugged with a smirk.

"I can hurt you, you know that right?"

"Oh bring it on."

"Miko, we don't hurt family." Raf warned coming up beside her.

"But-"

"And that's _all_ family members, Miko." Jack added, coming up beside Miki. "You aren't going to hit me for kissing you, right?" He asked a little awkwardly.

"Hitting wasn't what I had in mind..."

"And the 'bots will always be here for you," Miki rushed on. "they're our family too."

"I guess..."

"And just because you left some of your 'sader family behind doesn't mean you won't ever cross paths." Miki said gently. "You never know what can happen, sis, they could just show up one day, out of the blue, and we all know they'll never forget _you_!" Miki laughed, making Miko laugh as well.

"Oh that's for sure." Jack nodded with a snort.

"Yeah, you're pretty unforgettable." Raf laughed.

"Family doesn't forget family." Miki said softly, and Miko nodded with a soft/sad smile.

"I know, I guess it's just that I'll miss them." She smiled.

"Oh, that's normal. You didn't think I didn't miss you when you came to this desert of a city? I was so _bored_ without you around! And trying to live without you was hard, you don't know how weird it is living without your twin."

"Hello, _I'm_ a twin too! Of course I felt it!"

"Then you know what I mean, Miko. They'll miss you just like you miss them, it's what happens. Besides, we know where the base is, we could pop in every now and then..." Miki said evilly.

"Blow a few things up..." Miko agreed.

"Drive them out of their minds." Miki laughed.

"Perfect!"

"Now, I want to show you what Raf and I have been up to." Miki said eagerly, taking her sister's hand and dragging her down the stairs and toward the offices. "I had so much fun working with Raf, the boy is a pure genius! He actually _made_ a ground bridge! It was so cool!"

"Really? Oh my gosh that is so cool!"

"And all the maps we had to pour over...ugh! _Never_ make me do that again!"

"Deal." Miko laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! This is all your fault!"  
>"Oh is it now?" She teased.<p>

"Don't start. Just don't." Miki warned, turning into her office before stopping short.

"What? What happened?" Miko demanded, not able to see into the room.

"Um..."

"Hello Nashotas, how have you been?" Nakoma smiled from her seat in Miki's chair.


	25. She's Back, and She's Gone

"N-Nakoma!" Miki gasped in shock, taking a step back.

"Why do you try to run? I mean you no harm. Little Nashota, you know that full well." Nakoma chaste smiling. "Enter, and close the door if you would be so kind."

"Um..."

"Come, come, time is wasting and I have places to be, things to do." Nakoma continued, motioning the girls into the room. The two entered, slightly shocked and slightly confused.

"What are you doing here? Don't you like live in Antarctica or something?" Miko finally asked.

"Alaska." Miki corrected with a sigh. "_This_ is why I hate pretending to be you, you're an _idiot_."

"Aw, thanks sis, I love you too." Miko faux smiled, and then turned back to the Indian woman.

"Yes, _Alaska_, for now at least. But you were right, I have resided in Antarctica, just as I have resided in Hawaii and Germany and so many others, but my history isn't the point." Nakoma smiled, gesturing to the two chairs opposite her from the desk. "Sit, sit, come now, I am a busy woman."

"Yeah, I bet." Miko snorted.

"Oh, children these days, so disrespectful. You're journey has ended, correct? At least to a degree."

"Uh, yeah. I lost what ever Breaker was using me for. Honestly, I don't get it, how do you lose something you don't even know you have?" Miko sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, you didn't lose it." Nakoma smiled wisely. "And neither did you, Nashota." She continued, nodding to Miki. "I took it."

"What?" Miko exploded. "How do you take- that wasn't fair- what were you _thinking_?- so what happened?"

"Oh you Nashota." Nakoma chortled. "While you were asleep-"

"More like trapped in space." Miko muttered.

"Whatever you choose to call it," Nakoma continued smoothly. "while you were there, your power was drawing things best left hidden in the darkness, things that were conquered for a reason...Things from the Black Times." She shuddered. "There was only one option, I had to take it away. With the power gone, nothing was to aroused that it couldn't be lulled back into oblivion and forgotten once more. Things were smoothed out, and everything was calm again."

"And so what happened to our 'power'? You have it or what?" Miko asked practically.

"The reason I'm here dearie." Nakoma smiled. "I can't keep it, I attract enough attention as it is, so that left me with two options. The first, the one that displeases me the most, return it to the nothingness. Have it come again when someone with power would be born. Most boring, believe me, waiting like that... Or the second option, the one I like, is to return it." With that Nakoma placed her hands together, in prayer position, and slowly unfurled her hands palms up. A light glowed as she opened her hands, forming a bright blue orb.

"How pretty." Miki marveled.

"Sweet!" Miko nodded.

"It's your power, corporealized." Nakoma murmured, looking at the twins with a kind expression. "I've waited so long, it's so nice to finally meet you, to see you two...together. "

"Huh?" Miko blinked. "You understand what the lady's saying?"

"Not completely." Miki murmured hesitantly.

"No need to be shy, speak up." Nakoma sighed. "No worries, the past can explain the future, if you'd only listen." She smiled softly. "Well, back to the matter at hand." She breathed, nodding her head toward the orb glowing and floating in her hands. "Each of you, take my hand. Miki, reach for my right, Miko, my left. Together, it makes one whole power, but apart it can be hidden, kept alive. It brings you both certain attributes, the ''con magnet' ability as you so aptly put it little Nashota, and your brains and wisdom, Older Nashota. It gives you both something different, something new and interesting. Reach out, take it back." The twins looked at each other before reaching out. A whole conversation flashed in the glance, all the fears, all the hopes, the past and what had been said, and the future with what was to come. The two paths they could take, get their 'power' back or walk away. Nakoma would let them walk away, and she'd let them have their gifts back.

"Twins?" Miki breathed, looking her living mirror in the eyes.

"Twins." Miko nodded, her usual smile on her face as she turned back to Nakoma. Together, they reached out for the glowing orb, which would have freaked anyone out unless they had been living with giant alien robots for the past few months and had done everything the twins had done, and touched the light. The orb bursted in an explosion of color, blinding the twins.

"AHHH!" Miko screamed, flinging her arms over her face uselessly.

"EEKKK!" Miki screeched, doing the same. Nakoma laughed lightly as she watched the colors weave across the childrens arms, disappear under the skin, and pop back out in a swirl of light. It spider webbed, it spiraled, it gleamed and it twirled, finally completely disappearing as it melted back into the girl it had come from.

"Oh my gosh, _never_ let me do that again!" Miko shrieked as she checked herself over for anything missing.

"Definitely." Miki agreed quickly, doing the same.

"Um, wasn't there just some crazy Antarctican lady here?" Miko asked, swiveling about her chair in confusion. Nakoma wasn't across from them anymore, she wasn't under the desk, and she wasn't behind them.

"Alaskan." Miki corrected automatically as she turned about looking for the woman.

"She _was_ here, right? I'm not crazy?" Miko asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she was." Miki nodded confused. Nakoma was gone, and not I-got-up-out-of-my-seat-and-walked-away type of gone, but _gone_ gone. "Um..."

"Yeah." Miko nodded.

"Okay."

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Miko! Some lady just _disappeared_ right in front of us, and you're worried about _food_?" Miki demanded outraged.

"Am I supposed to be worried about something else?" She asked blankly.

"Oh Miko, oh dear little Miko." Miki groaned, putting her hand on her forehead as she felt the usual sisterly 'bonding' feeling come on with a headache. "Come on, sister, let's find the missing lady." She said getting up and dragging Miko with her. She marched through the offices looking everywhere before she entered the main base and found Bulkhead waiting for her.

"Hey girls, what have you been up to?" He asked pleasantly.

"Oh nothing much, you wanna watch a monster truck marathon?" Miko asked eagerly.

"Wait a sec, Bulk, did you see anyone in here? Human? Besides the boys and us?" Miki asked carefully, her voice coming out distorted and clipped.

"Uh, can't say that I have. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, a woman just up and disappearing is perfectly normal, why not? Soon you'll tell me pigs fly." Miki groaned putting her head in her hands. Her head suddenly jerked up with a thought. "Please tell me that pigs don't fly."

"Miki, Miki, you've been stressing out to much, you need to relax, kick back. Please, it'll help your sanity." Miko said, sounding as therapist sounding as she could as she touched her sister's shoulder with a compassionate expression.

"But-"

"Breath, we'll get you home to Japan if that's what you'd like. No more 'crazy disappearing people' around there...I think. Hehe." Miko said, leading her sister to a chair. Miki wasn't sure what was more crazy, Nakoma up and disappearing or her sister as a therapist. Miki shuddered at the thought.

~(0)~

The twins went home together, one entering the house first, and then the second coming in and scaring the wonderful host parents out of their mind.

"But you _just_ came by us!" The host dad started shocked.

"Um, sure I did, dude. And I'm going by now." Miko smiled, walking toward her bedroom. Miki was sitting on the bed cross legged, staring at the floor.

"Okay, I know that look. What's got ya all in a jumble?" Miko asked plopping herself next to her sister.

"You know, I think it's time I went home."

"What?" Miko gasped. "Why?"

"You needed me to help you with your latest shenanigan, and I did. Now it's over, and I gotta go back. You know I'll miss you, sis, but it's kinda time." Miki sighed, looking her sister in the face. "You know I'm right."

"But...we could've had so much _fun_ together!" Miko cried.

"Yeah, you getting me in trouble while you laugh on the sidelines? So sorry if I don't think that's the greatest idea of the century." Miki rolled her eyes.

"Well, excuse _me_." Miko snorted.

"Love you too, sis."

"So, back to Japan? What are ya gonna do there? It's pretty boring back home." Miko asked awkwardly, playing with the comforter.

"Yeah, but it'll be better. You know _I'm_ the honor student anyway, time to get back at it. You're the crazy rock and roll chick of the family, you stay here. Bet you'll end up on Cybertron one of these days."

"Gonna go live the dream." Miko grinned.

"Exactly, it's time. I'm gonna get all the paperwork ready for the return flight, and I don't want the guys to know, so keep it a secret til I'm off U.S. soil?" Miki asked hesitantly.  
>"Course sis, anything for my sibling." Miko replied softly, and got ready for bed as Miki called her parents telling them it was time to go home.<p>

~(0)~

"You sure you don't want to stay a bit longer, sis? We could have some fun." Miko wheedled with sisterly love. They were standing outside the entrance of Miki's plane, one twin about to go their old home and one about to head back to her new home.

"Nah, it's time Miko. I miss my friends, and I miss our parents too."

"Wow you're weird." Miko sighed.

"Thanks, aren't you just the best?" Miki snorted.

"I know, aren't I?" Miki smirked.

"See ya sis, and promise me something?" Miki asked.

"Course, what's it this time?"

"Go smack Megatron, he sounds like an _idiot_." Miki said exasperated.

"Deal." Miko laughed.

"Miko." Miki smiled.

"Miki." Miko said softly.

"I'll miss you." They said in sync, and reached out to hug the other.

"Come home soon?" Miki asked hopefully from the embrace.

"Come _back_ soon?" Miko countered with a smile.

"We'll see." Miki murmured, breaking the hug. "Well, bye." She waved, and headed down the tunnel for her seat on the plane.

"Bye." Miko replied, and walked away. One twin was heading back to Japan, one was going back to Jasper, Nevada and the continual happy chaos that the Autobots could have on her life. One was moving on, one was standing still. Different girls, but sisters none the less.

Twins.

**_Well, that's the end of Play the Part. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think before you leave. Hope you find even greater stories along the way, bye! :)  
>~White Fairy Writer~<em>**


End file.
